Book of the Cat
by sleepy125
Summary: Kyo stumbles upon a mysterious book that may help him. But is it doing more harm than good? Is it really worth it? Rated T for Kyo abuse and mild language. The sequel is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wished on shooting stars, and threw coins in wishing wells, I still don't own Fruits Basket.

Author's Note: All right, I watched the Anime series and fell in love… especially with Kyo. I have not read the manga series, however, the first 3 books are being delivered here as I type this… (Yay). Anyway, I've never written a Fruits Basket story, so this is my first. It is the result of study hall every other day, so this story will be completed… I'm not just going to stop mid-story… Unless no one reads it, then I'll just stop posting and I'll cry for many days…(kidding of course… I'll cry for many years… (Kidding again)) Anyway, I'm always up for constructive criticism… Help me out! I don't know when to write "-kun" or "-chan"…. Anyway, enjoy…

* * *

Book Of The Cat

Chapter 1

"Kyon-Kyon, you're doing it wrong!" Uo grabbed the pen from Kyo's hand and tried to fix his errors. Kyo tried to grab the pen back while defending himself.

"I'm not doing it wrong. Your _brain_ is wrong!" He ripped the pen from Uo's hand, breaking it and causing it to explode. A jet of blue ink squirted from it and painted Uo's cheek. Kyo laughed and looked down at the now destroyed paper. He smiled gleefully, and turned to Uo, "Oops, you were doing it right. My mistake."

Uo lunged at him, spraying ink across the bridge of his nose and in his hair. Kyo sprayed some more at Uo, but she ducked…

… And Kyo hit the teacher.

The teacher froze for a minute. The whole class was silent. Then the teacher slowly started to turn redder and redder, causing the blue ink to really stand out on his scarlet face.

"Get…Out…Now…" he said through clenched teeth, barely keeping control. Kyo and Uo didn't hesitate; they ran out as fast as they could.

Tohru and Yuki had been working together and had stopped once the ink fight started. Tohru stood, worried for her friends.

The class was silent, then slowly started to return to their original noise level. Yuki shook his head,

"Baka neko."

* * *

After class, Kyo and Uo were told to stay behind. The teacher sat at his desk, glaring at them. His once clean white shirt looked like it had been involved in a gruesome paintball fight, not that Kyo and Uo looked any better. Both were significantly blue. Kyo had acquired a new spot across his cheek during their time out of the classroom. It resembled Uo's handprint. 

Uo instantly began apologizing to their instructor, but he held his hand up to stop her.

"You two… you two…" he paused, "NEVER DISRUPT MY CLASS AGAIN."

Kyo and Uo nodded, but the teacher continued. "You will not be permitted to complete the class you missed, however, I will allow you to do a make up assignment." He stopped as Kyo and Uo nodded again. "Together."

Kyo instantly started to object, "I can't work with this damn Yankee--"

Uo interrupted, "Well what makes you think I'd want to work with you!"

"DAMN YANKEE!"

"KYON-KYON!"

"ENOUGH," the teacher bellowed. "Twelve page report, with poster about the life and the culture of Ancient Egypt, due by the end of the week. If the both of you do not complete it, you will both receive failing marks for this class and two weeks of detention, after school. Everyday. With me." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they slowly walked to the door, heads down, as if they were walking to a funeral march.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter may seem slow and short, but this story will pick up, don't worry. I've got loads planned for it! Review/Flame/Compliment me on my beautiful-ness… whatever you got I'll take. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets…yet.

Authors Note: I think things will start to pick up after this chapter or so… Just stick with it!

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 2

"These books suck!" Kyo shouted in the library. Uo slammed her head down on the table. She looked up at him and glared.

"Must you be so loud?"

Kyo frowned at the people staring at him. He stuck his tongue out, causing a little girl to start crying. Uo stared at him.

"You're such an asshole!" She touched the fading blue spot on her face. It looked like some weird birthmark. Kyo's hair was blue in several spots, and it looked like he had blue freckles across the bridge of his nose.

He glared back at Uo, "It's all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" she retorted.

"It just is!"

"Whatever. Look at this book and don't bother me unless you find something interesting… like a way to legally kill red headed morons!"

Kyo's face turned red with anger, but he picked up the book Uo handed to him. It looked over 70 years old and Kyo's hands came away dirty from it. However, he managed to smile when he read the chapter Uo left open.

_Ancient Egyptians regarded cats as embodiments of the goddess Bast, also known as Bastet (emphasizing the female -t suffix) or Thet. The penalty for killing a cat was death, and when a cat died it was sometimes mummified in the same way as a human. _

_The Egyptian culture was not the only culture that respected the cat. Many other civilizations saw the cat as an important figure. However, the cat does not, appear in the Chinese Zodiac. Legend holds that the rat, who invited the animals to the Jade Emperorer's Palace to be chosen for the zodiac, forgot to invite the cat, so the cat declared the rat its natural enemy. Another version of this story involves betrayal. As the mice and the cat were crossing a river on the back of an ox to the Palace, the mice pushed the cat into the river so the cat would not beat the mice to the palace. _(1)

Kyo frowned at the mention of the zodiac. He knew this story all to well, and he did not care to review it again. He skipped ahead a few pages as the book droned on more and more about the cat and societies that worshipped or hated it. He stopped when a page caught his eye. It was possibly the most boring page in the book, but he stopped on it anyway. It was the citation page. Kyo's eyes were drawn to a book squished at a paragraph near the end.

Zodiac Book of the Cat. 'That wasn't right', Kyo thought. 'Somebody's got their facts mixed up.'

Kyo's eyes traveled to the space next to the title, where someone had scribbled something in the margins. He saw a few words in a cramped writing style.

CAT. FREEDOM. EVIL.

Kyo jammed straight up in the chair, causing Uo to snort awake, but Kyo was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice. He was in shock from what he just read. He wasn't scared by _what_ he read… He was frightened _because_ he could read it.

Those …Those words were not written in any language he had ever seen before.

* * *

Uo glared at him. When Kyo finally snapped himself out of his dazed state, his mouth felt dry. He turned to Uo. 

"I'm… a … gonna get book.," and he dashed away before Uo could object. Kyo walked over to the librarian. His heart was pounding yet he couldn't figure out why. He didn't even know what was going on. He approached the librarians desk with shakey hands. The librarian looked up with a smile at Kyo.

"How can I help you?" She asked in the kind of voice that a grandmother has.

Kyo asked quietly, "Do you have the book um… Zodiac Book of the Cat… I dunno who wrote it…"

The librarian frowned. "Hmm…. I don't seem to recall that title." Kyo felt dejected. "But I'll look it up on the computer!" she added with a cheery burst. Kyo waited a few seconds as the lady typed away. "Oh dear," she paused, and Kyo once again felt disappointment, "that book doesn't seem to be at this library. There is only one copy of it and that is at the Kanagawa Memorial Library." Kyo hung his head, he didn't even know where that was. "However," the librarian cut in with a smile, "I can have it shipped here if you'd like!" Kyo agreed, and quickly filled out the information card. Then he walked away as fast as he could. He was getting sick of this librarians mood swings. They were starting to remind him of his family members. He smiled at the thought and secretly vowed to ask her if she was a Sohma the next time he saw her.

Kyo sat back down next to Uo, who already had a stack of note cards with information. She shoved a bunch of blank index cards into his hands. And that was how they spent the next few hours, copying notes.

* * *

(1) Authors Note: Special thanks to for the fantastic artical about cats that actually mentioned the Chinese Zodiac! Yea Wikipedia! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as chapters 1-2-etc.

Author Note: Thanks to my fabulous reviewers! Yea… that's all I got to say…Oh, and I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner... I visited my sister this weekend, so I was four hours away from my computer... That makes it kinda hard to update...

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed without much excitement; Kyo and Uo met everyday after school, and they only fought for about 40 of the time. They actually managed to do some work, and now it was Saturday. Uo had agreed to come over so they could work on their poster.

Tohru was in a cleaning frenzy that morning. She managed to make breakfast in between sweeping the porch and cleaning the kitchen floor. Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki all sat down at the table. Shigure started the conversation.

"Oh Tohru! What a lovely meal you have maid for our undeserving family! And you even cleaned the entire house in less than two hours! What is the occasion?"

Tohru smiled at the compliment and quietly said, "Uo-chan is visiting today!"

Shigure's eyes sparkled at this, "Uo-chan? How lovely! What will you two be doing then? Baking cookies? Pillow fights? Showering----" He trailed off as both Yuki and Kyo punched him simultaneously.

"Pervert," Yuki muttered. Once everyone was settled again, Tohru addressed Shigure.

"Actually, she's coming to be with Kyo!" Shigure grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Kyoooooo! A girl? Whatever will you two be doing? Kyo stood up and walked away, however he made sure to smack Shigure on the head as he left. Tohru turned to Shigure again.

"They're working on a history project together." Shigure seemed a bit disappointed at this, but he cleared his plate and told Yuki and Tohru that he was going to his study and he must not be disturbed. After he left, Yuki and Tohru were by themselves. Yuki and Tohru smiled at one another and Tohru began to clean the table. Yuki helped her.

"Miss Honda…" Yuki began. Tohru turned to him and flashed him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Yes Yuki?"

"I was wondering if you had anyone… I was curious if… Well, what I'm trying to say is… Would you like to go to the dance with me this Friday?"

Tohru squealed with delight. She blushed and nodded towards Yuki. "I'd love to Yuki!" Yuki smiled back, then they heard a knock at the door and Uo entered the kitchen. Tohru ran over to hug her.

"Uo," she smiled, "Yuki-kun has asked me to the dance!" Uo looked at Yuki who blushed.

"That's wonderful, Tohru!" Uo exclaimed.

Tohru smiled back and then finally said, "I'll get Kyo!"

"Don't bother, I'm already here." Kyo emerged into the room. He sat down at the table and stared at Uo. "Are you ready to get this over with?" Uo nodded.

"More than anything." She sat down next to him, and with simultaneous sighs, they both dived in.

And the clouds began to darken.

* * *

Several hours passed, and Kyo felt his head begin to pound. He looked up and sighed, it had started to drizzle.

"Are you listening to me?" Uo demanded.

Kyo jerked his gaze from the window. "Yea, whatever. Egypt. Pyramids."

"That was definitely not what I was talking about." She turned back to their almost completed poster. Kyo stood up, grabbing a jar of black ink.

"I'm gonna refill this" he stated, and groggily walked to the kitchen. The phone rang and Tohru answered.

"Kyo! It's for you!" She handed the phone to him.

"Hello?" He answered. The lady on the other end responded.

"Hello, Mr. Sohma. This is Mrs. Iboyshi from the public library. The book you requested has arrived."

Kyo had forgotten about the book. "Umm, yea, I'll pick it up later." He hung up the phone and made his way back to the table. He was shaking, and he wasn't sure if it was from the rain or the book. On his way back to his seat, he bumped into Yuki, who was sitting at the other end of table, working on his student council presidential report. Kyo didn't mean to, he was just a bit clumsy right now, however, Yuki saw it as a sign of attack. Yuki pushed Kyo away, and Kyo responded angrily,

"Watch where you are going, damn rat!"

Yuki stared at him, then hit him with his fist. "You're the one who hit me first!" Kyo spun from the impact, spilling the black ink all over Yuki's report. Yuki turned red.

"That took me two days!"

Kyo gulped, he hadn't meant to destroy Yuki's report. Before he could come up with a good argument, Yuki attacked him.

Tohru and Uo were in Tohru's room, getting supplies, when they heard angry yells. Uo ducked out of Tohru's room and ran to see what was going on. Tohru followed. They saw a quick flash of orange hair run out the door. Uo turned to Yuki, who looked rather regretful.

"What happened, Yuki?" Uo asked.

Yuki turned and looked at Tohru. He frowned. "I'm afraid I said a few, awful things to Kyo." Yuki seemed genuinely sorry.

"What did you say, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"I don't really remember. I didn't feel like myself tough. I felt like, someone else said what I said."

"But what did you say!" Uo glared, angry that she had to delay working on the project. Yuki put his head in his hands and sat pensively. Finally his eyes widened.

"I told him that I was taking Tohru to the dance…"

"That's it?" Uo sighed. "That's lame to be worked up about…. Oh!" Uo realized, but Yuki stopped her.

"There's more. I told him that… no one would ever love him. I told him that Tohru doesn't love him, and that the people at school don't give a damn about him, and that our family doesn't want him." Uo and Tohru opened their mouths, but another voice interrupted. Shigure's.

"Why did you say that? You know how… emotional… Kyo gets about that."

Yuki stared down at the floor. "I didn't mean to say it at all! I wasn't even thinking it!" Shigure shook his head.

"It's raining. I'd better go out and find him."

Yuki remained pensive, than he gasped.

"Oh god, I said something else to him." Everyone paused and waited. Yuki looked horrified. "I told him that his mother had every right to kill herself." Shigure looked once more at Yuki, and then went to get his coat.

"Yuki, walk Uo home. Tohru, stay here in case Kyo gets back." Shigure quickly ran out in the rain.

Yuki reached to get Uo's coat and an umbrella. He helped her put it on and then walked her out the door. After a few minutes or silence, Uo spoke up.

"That was a real crummy thing to say. I know you hate your cousin, but still…" She trailed off and looked at Yuki who had stopped walking. All of a sudden, Yuki grabbed her forearms and wheeled her around to face him.

"I didn't say it! I mean, I did, but it wasn't me! Something… happened." Uo pried herself from Yuki's grip.

"That makes no sense," she spat back. Yuki rubbed his forehead.

"It was like, I was possessed or something." Uo rolled her eyes once more.

"Listen Princey, you screwed up. Accept responsibility, apologize to your cousin, and go on with your life." She continued walking, but stopped once she realized Yuki wasn't walking too. "You coming?" She asked.

Yuki looked up, "Yea…I'm coming." And they walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Kyo stumbled through the rain, his body making lefts and rights at its own will. Kyo didn't bother to stop himself. He was beyond angry. How dare Yuki comment about his mother! Kyo continued walking like this for ten minutes until he stopped by a bench. The rain soaked through his clothes and into his hair. He frowned once more as the thoughts ran through his head. 'Tohru… Mom… Family… Friends…School… Tohru… Mom… Family… School… Mom… Mom…' His breathing quickened. 'Family… School…Mom…Tohru… Mom…--_Get The Book_— Mom… Yuki… Tohru… _Book…_ Mom… Yuki… Tohru… Kyo…Cat.' He couldn't inhale. '_Free me_… Mom… Tohru… Yuki… Kyo… _Monster… MONSTER….'_ His head snapped up and he gasped. Was it pure coincidence that he had ended up in front of the library?

* * *

Author's Note: Haha, that was my longest chapter! Yay...Okay, so as you can tell, something is clearly not right inside of Kyo's head right now and with Yuki either. But do not worry, all will come together... eventually... Hang in there. I'm also loving my reviews... You all are so sweet to me! This is my first FB fanfic and ya'll are so wonderful. Anyway, new chapter soon, I should be writing it in study hall tomorrow... (Ah, the beauty of studyhall). 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket… would I really be posting my stories here? Wouldn't they be in the manga or the anime? Needless to say, "Fruits Basket is not mine."

Author Note: Oh this is so much fun! I love the reviews I'm getting! It doesn't matter how many I get, ya'll are just great. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Let me assure you, there will be a **lot** more to come. So, sit tight and enjoy. (Also, I've got studyhall this Friday, so that should mean 42 minutes of non-stop writing, which should produce a decent length chapter). Anyway, enough delay, on to chapter 4!

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 4

Kyo stepped inside of the library. It was very empty except for the occasional lurker behind the bookshelves. He walked over to the main desk and looked at the librarian.

"I'm here to pick up a book…" The librarian looked at him, instantly recognizing him. She smiled.

"Oh yes! The kitty-cat book! Do you like cats? They're so cute and cuddly!"

Kyo frowned. "Yea, whatever."

This seemed to satisfy the librarian, who reached under the desk and pulled out a huge leather-bound book. When she put it on the table, dust floated off from it in a huge gray cloud.

"If you would like to, you can pay 25 cents for this book to keep! Otherwise, we'll discard it when you return it. That's how we recycle the old books!" Kyo mumbled something, but he plucked the desired amount from his picket. The librarian beamed. "Yay! The kitty has found a home!" She placed the book in a plastic bag and handed it to Kyo. "Have a nice day!"

Kyo left the library and walked back into the rain. The little energy he still retained was zapped from his body instantly. He slowly and groggily trudged along, his steps were becoming harder and harder to take. He needed to rest. He leaned against a brick wall, which provided him with minimal protection from the rain. He crouched on the floor, still using the wall to support his back.

The bag felt heavy in his hand, and his curiosity was peaked. He had to know what was in this book. He needed to know if it was a training manual for new cat owners, or if it was a book meant for the cursed few. He opened the bag and placed his hand on the spine.

The leather felt weird. Kyo touched it again. It wasn't leather, yet it seemed familiar. It was a texture he knew; yet he couldn't think of the name. He ran his hand along it and closed his eyes. The rain plastered his bangs to his forehead as he thought. His hand traced small circles on the fabric. He tried to remember.

Kyo snapped his hand away, repulsed. He leaned to his other side and vomited repeatedly. When his stomach was emptied, he looked back at the plastic bag holding the book. The book. It was covered in… skin… skin of the cursed cats true form.

And Kyo fainted, not even noticing Shigure's concerned figure running towards him.

* * *

Authors Note: Yes that chapter was short. (Sorry if it seemed kinda morbid) I'm going to try to type another chapter before Saturday. If not… well, then… I have no response… Anyway, I'm going to take all this empty space to thank my lovely reviewers:

WingsoftheShadowWolf--- I love when people type "yay" It makes me feel so happy. Glad you like the story!

Banrock the Destroyer --- Haha, all caps in your review! I love that.

Vivi scarlet-sedai -- I'm so happy you reviewed! I love all your stories! I'm a huge KyoUo shipper and you're stories always make me feel all… gooey inside… And I've never been tackle-glomped before! I'm glad you liked my story that much! Glad I inspired you too!

Starship Gazer --- Oh you read my Smallville stories! That makes me so happy! I'm glad you enjoyed them and I'm glad you like my Fruits Basket story now!

The Cheshire Katt – I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I didn't think it was that creepy, but its nice to know you think it is. Then again, I'm an emotionless twit when I write stories, so I never know if I'm expressing the mood right. I'm glad its creepy, that's what I've been going for!

And…

Narutofreak22 --- my most faithful reviewer! I love seeing your name in the review box. I'm glad you're sticking with my story! I hope you continue with it! Oh, and I just found out what Naruto was yesterday! (yes, I'm a bit slow). My friends were watching it, it was sooo cool. Anyway… yea… just thought I'd add that.

And to those silent viewers, ya'll are great too! Review if you can!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I own Fruits Basket? Let me check again…. Nope.

Author Note: Ok. So wee, I'm back again. Yes, um… Unfortunately… I do not have a long author's note to bore you with today… so… I guess I'll just give ya'll the story.

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 5

"Ha-san, will he be alright?"

"Yes Miss Honda, Kyo will just need to rest for a few days. The rain always makes him sick, and I'm guessing he caught a small virus. He'll be fine in a few days."

"A virus! I hope it isn't my fault!"

Kyo's muddled brain seemed to finally make sense of the noises he was hearing. He opened his eyes, wincing at the light.

"My little flower! It is certainly not your fault."

Kyo could make out Shigure, Tohru and Hatori standing around his bed. He seemed to be in his room at Shigure's home. He sat up, and a wave of dizziness fell over him.

"Easy there Kyo!" Shigure's voice chirped.

Tohru smiled to see Kyo awake. "How are you feeling Kyo-kun?" She asked.

Kyo seemed to find his voice, but it came up raspy. "I'm fine!" He snapped. Hatori frowned at his rudeness, but turned towards Shigure.

"I must be going back, make sure he gets rest." Hatori bowed to Tohru, and Shigure followed him towards the door. Tohru looked at Kyo.

"Thank goodness you're awake! We were all so worried! You'd been gone for hours, and then Shigure came in with you and you were so pale! I have never seen Shigure look so serious! What were you doing out there?" Kyo suddenly remembered his book, and whipped his head around, trying to ignore the sense of vertigo. Tohru noticed his change in demeanor and she stopped his searching. "Are you looking for your package? Shigure left it on your desk table." Kyo stared at her.

"You didn't look at it, did you?" His voice seemed urgent.

"Oh, no, Kyo. I would never invade your privacy like that!" Kyo leaned back against his pillows, feeling sleepy once more.

"Good," he murmured. "…I'm glad you're…you." Kyo passed out and Tohru smiled. She fixed Kyo's blanket, than left to make dinner.

* * *

Kyo slept all day and night. He woke up around eight in the morning on Sunday. His stomach growled. He was hungry, so he stood up. The room started to spin, but he ignored it. After putting on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, he made his way to the kitchen. Tohru was nowhere in sight, probably out doing the grocery shopping. Shigure was probably in his study.

Kyo made a beeline for the fridge. He wrenched the door open and smiled as he saw the full carton of milk awaiting him in the fridge. He put it to his lips and almost sighed with happiness as the cold, smooth, liquid ran down his throat. After a few minutes of pure bliss, Kyo felt a presence watching him. His eyes narrowed when he saw the rat.

"Hungry?" Yuki chuckled nervously. Kyo's gaze was steady and unnerving, but he continued drinking. Yuki cleared his throat, something he rarely did except when he was embarrassed. Kyo glared at him.

"Listen, Kyo… what I said yesterday was completely wrong. I really have no idea why I said it. I don't think that about you at all. I hate you, but I never meant to say that." He paused. Kyo continued drinking his milk, showing no indication that he intended to respond. Yuki continued. "Yea, so I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry."

Kyo made no movement besides the swallowing of more milk. After a few minutes, Yuki tried to break the silence with a joke.

"Hey, don't finish all the milk. Hah, Tohru's still got to use that." Kyo stopped and removed the carton from his mouth. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and walked over to Yuki.

Yuki wanted Kyo to throw a punch at him, or try to hit him with a kick. Anything was better than this death glare. Kyo came closer, and Yuki almost smiled at the prospect of a fight. It would mean that Kyo had forgiven what he said and that things would return to normal.

Kyo stopped in front of Yuki and said in a calm, hatred filled voice, "Here." And he jammed the milk carton into Yuki's chest. Without one more word or glare, Kyo left the room, leaving Yuki with a nearly empty milk carton and a feeling of supreme guilt.

* * *

When Kyo approached his room, he was shaking with anger. He collapsed on his bed, feeling his energy drain from anger and from sickness. He rolled himself onto his back and stared at the ceiling, his mind replaying everything Yuki had said the other day. His fists clenched and his muscles tightened.

Kyo looked around the room and his eyes fell on the book again. He crawled of his bed and stumbled towards his desk. The book lay in its plastic bag. Kyo slowly removed the plastic, careful not to touch the book. He finally was able to look at it and he shuddered slightly.

The book had that brownish coloring his true form took. In gold, ornate lettering it said "Zodiac Book of the Cat." Kyo reached a hand out and gently touched the cover. He shuddered and the feeling of nausea came back. He continued to touch it though because he knew if he pulled away now, he might never have the courage to touch it again.

With a quivering hand, he pushed the cover open and stared at the first page. Musty book aroma floated through the air. Kyo stared at the old faded, yellowing pages and knew that he got more than what he paid for. He turned the page and found the mysterious symbols again, and just like before, he was able to read it. He softly whispered the words outloud.

"_Never learning true delight,_

_Living in neither dark nor light,_

_Those that can read this forgotten text,_

_Holds the key to end this ancient vex._

_In exchange for those that sinned, _

_We will learn to live again."_

Kyo stared. 'What the **hell** is this crap?' This doesn't mean anything. It was someone's stupid attempt at rhyming! He sat down on his bed again, pushing his back against the wall. He had wasted 25 cents on this junk? He felt anger rising through his veins. Sure, 25 cents wasn't a lot, but he could've bought Tohru a gumball or something. Stupid librarian and her stupid books.

Then he felt it. A prickle over his spine. He jumped up from his bed and turned around. The room looked misty and he felt an extreme sense of vertigo.

A blinding headache erupted from nowhere. He grabbed his head and the nausea in his stomach increased.

He felt like someone was holding his head under water while they lit him on fire. He broke out into a cold sweat, the pain increasing every second.

Then he passed out again.

* * *

Author Note: Yes, short, short, short. More will follow soon; just keep checking back! Now let me acknowledge some more of my loyal reviewers:

The Cheshire Katt: Haha, yes sorry about the mega gross-out factor for the last chapter, but I'm glad I got the desired effect!

Missalissa (Ichigo): I'm glad you liked the last chapter! More to come very soon!

kawaii kitten: I'm glad its creepy! And yes, Yuki was a jerk in that chapter, but don't worry, ALL will be solved soon. Everything will make sense towards the end. And yea, the book… gross right? You bring up a good point about how they need to kill the cat to get the skin for the book. I wasn't going to explain that originally, but now that you mention it, I'll try to explain it in a later chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, look out for the next one coming soon!

And As Always, Thanks to my most faithful reviewer:

Narutofreak22: you rock! You review to every chapter… that's just so…wow… Yea, you rock.

To all the silent viewers: I hope you enjoy as well. Don't be afraid to drop a line, even if you just want to say "I like the color green." (Which is an awesome color, might I add).


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yes! Oh wait… Nope, still don't own it.

Authors Note: Okay, the next few chapters will seem really choppy… I'm not incredibly happy with them, but I'll try to do better. I've got only two study halls coming up this week, so I'll try to find time to write… maybe I'll write in Euro… It's not like we do anything in that class anyway…

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 6

_Kyo was falling. It was colder and colder, then hot. He woke up in room that seemed to be made of both ice and fire. Some parts of it burned his skin with heat, and other parts seemed to burn his skin with the cold. In the corner, a figure sat, hunched over. Kyo approached it, trying to call out to it. No noise entered the room. He put his hand on the creature, but jumped back when it revealed itself as the true cat. The silence of the room was broken by its loud, cold voice. "It is time to be true again. I will give you the gift you have desired, and once it is time, you will give me the gift I have desired for so long." Kyo's voice seemed to come back. "What gift?" The creature's eyes roamed his body. "Do my will, and it will be permanent. Right now, you will get a taste of my power!" Kyo shook his head. "What are you talking about?" The creature placed his cold hand on his face. "Do what I say. Wake up. Kyo, wake up… wake up…"

* * *

_

"Kyo, wake up! You suck!" Kyo rolled over as he felt a pair of hands shake him. He opened one eye and found himself looking at a very angry Uo. "Get up! Come on!"

"Why are you here?" Kyo said, but his voice came out raspy. Uo smirked at him.

"We're finishing this project… today." She grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him up roughly. Kyo felt his skin prickle and he was nauseous again. Uo pulled him out of his room and down the stairs. She threw him in a chair and shoved their project under his nose.

Somehow, Kyo managed to stay conscious and actually work on their project.

Shigure walked in and smiled when he saw Kyo. "You're awake! And your hair is… stylish!" Kyo scowled at Shigure. Shigure tousled Kyo's bed head and walked away. Steam poured from Kyo's ears.

"Calm down Carrot-top," Uo retorted, "Lets just finish this stupid assignment."

An hour passed and after much hard work, Uo and Kyo had finished their project. They leaned back to admire their handiwork.

"You know Carrot-top, it's not half bad. And working with you didn't… completely suck."

Kyo opened his mouth in shock, but before he could question Uo's sanity, Yuki and Tohru walked in.

"Oh, Uo-chan, Kyo-kun, your poster looks amazing!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes," Yuki agreed, "Wow, who knew Kyo could actually do some decent work.." Yuki joked as he said this, trying to be nice around Kyo. Kyo however, did not seem to be willing to pal around with Yuki. He jumped up, preparing to attack Yuki. At that moment, his nausea came back. He spun on his heel, slipped, and fell…

…right on top of Uo.

…and he didn't transform.

* * *

**(Author Note: I was originally going to end this chapter there, but I feel bad cause I haven't updated in a long time and this chapter was not so great, so… here ya'll go: Bonus Chapter 6.5)**

Book of the Cat

**Bonus Chapter 6.5**

* * *

Silence followed Kyo's fall. His body lay across Uo's, clearly touching, yet the bang sound did not follow his descent. Uo broke the silence. 

"Get off Carrot-top!" She shoved him to the side. Kyo jumped up again and Uo sat up. There was a shocked sort of silence once more.

Shigure walked in, "Why are you kids so ---KYO!" Kyo lunged for Uo and wrapped her in a hug. Shigure looked on but took on the same facial expression as Yuki and Tohru when Kyo didn't transform.

"Carrot-top! What the hell are you doing?" Uo pushed him off. "Alright, I'm done here. See you tomorrow, Tohru." Uo ran out the door.

Shigure turned to Kyo. "Kyo…how?" Kyo grabbed Tohru, who made an "Eep" and turned red. She however, did not trigger a transformation either. Kyo let go of her and turned towards Shigure.

"What's going on? Is this a dream… am I that sick? …" Kyo did look sick; he was pale and shaking again, but they all knew that they were wide awake.

Yuki turned to Tohru. "May I?" He politely asked. Tohru looked puzzled, but Yuki embraced her anyway. A loud poof was heard and Yuki stood there in rat form. A second poof was heard later as Shigure changed to a dog. For a while there was silence, then Tohru softly addressed Kyo.

"Kyo, you did it!"

No one else spoke, they were all too shocked. Yuki seemed somewhat upset, Shigure was very still and Tohru was beaming.

"I… I don't think we should tell anyone yet…" Kyo trailed off. "…. It might not be permanent…" He didn't want to mention the nagging feeling he had in his stomach… A feeling that didn't make him joyous... It felt like danger.

Shigure looked reluctant, but he agreed to Kyo's request. They all sat down at the table, and Tohru brought in some hastily made dinner, even though no one was really hungry.

The night passed very slowly.

* * *

Authors Note: As I said, I thought this chapter was really choppy and yucky. I feel badly though, so I'll try to update again real soon. In the meantime, let me once again thank my lovely reviewers. And may I commend you all on agreeing with me that green is officially the all-time coolest color. 

And let me highlight the fabulous reviews I got… I feel like a mother bragging about her kids…

Starship Gazer: By the way, how awesome are you for reviewing twice? That's just beyond cool of you. Yes, green is cool. And, the rain is making Kyo sick. The book also is affecting Kyo, but I think I'll get more into that later. Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Sorceress Sakura-Chan: I'm glad you like my story so far! I'll try to update more frequently, I've been a teensy bit busy, but I always try to get in at least one update a week. By the way, I like your username, its really cool sounding.

Aya: I'm glad you think my story rocks and that all my chapters are good! And yes, now that you've requested it, I will try to fit the "moo kow" somewhere into the story… Don't know where, but look out for it.

Nandelin: Ha, I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Shigure. I felt like he was a bit out of character, but I was trying to have him act a bit more like an adult figure to Kyo and Yuki if possible. I'm trying to stay as true as possible to the manga and anime, but I couldn't resist just tweaking some of the characters a bit.

Kawaii kitten: Yea, Kyo seemed to be passing out a lot in the past few chapters… Haha, I love hurting my Kyo though. He is my favorite character, though. I should be a bit nicer to him. Yes, and I have no idea what it feels like to have my head dunked underwater and be lit on fire at the same time either. However, I did receive a booboo on my hand once from the toaster, and then I ran it under cold water… so, yea, that's kind of irrelevant… Anyway, I'm glad you're thinking about what happened to Yuki. That's an important detail, and I'm glad you've been focusing on it. Feel free to contact me if you want to discuss your theories on Yuki! It's great that you're not spoiling it though! That's very noble of you! I don't like to spoil the fun for other people either; I hate it when people spoil it for me! And yes, Green happens to be the best color ever. You know what's good, those green Airheads candies… Those are good… Yup…

And Of Course:

Narutofreak22: Lovely to hear from you again! I'm glad you think so highly of my story! And yea, I doubt I'll have Yaoi or Yuri. I'm not a big fan of that. I'm not bashing those who like it though, hey to each his own. I'm just not going to make that happen in this story. I'm actually debating putting pairings in this story. I'm not sure yet, I'm still writing the next chapter… I can't think too far ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Fruits Basket

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There were circumstances beyond my control, so I haven't had much of a chance to write or update for the past few days. I'm back now, so I'll give ya'll whatever I've got written down. No more delay, here's:

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 7

* * *

_Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z--I-T-I-S-T-I-M-E--Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z_

Monday morning came around. Kyo woke up and quickly dressed for school. He still had a slight fever but he did not want to be stuck with Shigure the whole day. He went to the kitchen, grabbed some breakfast, and waited for Tohru to walk to school together.

Tohru came downstairs next, followed by Yuki. Yuki had not spoken to Kyo since last night. Kyo knew he was jealous and he felt good about that. For once, Yuki was envious of him!

The walk to school was a silent once. They arrived and Kyo saw an opportunity to stick it to Yuki.

"Tohru…Thanks for taking care of me."

"Oh Kyo, don't worry about it… But I don't think I did very much…"

"That's ok…" He paused and caught Yuki's eye. Turning back to Tohru he smirked, "Can I have a hug?"

"Oh…yea, sure Kyo!" She hugged him and Yuki felt his blood begin to boil. Several minutes passed.

"Um, Kyo… you can let go now…" Tohru said. Kyo smirked at Yuki and released Tohru. As he let go, the bell rang, signaling the students to get to class.

Kyo entered his class and spied Uo, who was handing their project to the teacher. When Uo saw Kyo, she backed away. Kyo grinned. Today was going to be a fun, revenge filled day.

* * *

It took Kyo 17 hugs to make Uo snap, it took Uo 5 punches to get the teachers attention, and it was those 5 punches that earned Uo detention. When asked, Kyo innocently said, "I was just giving her a hug…"

Kyo also managed to hug seven or eight other girls, and he hugged Tohru anytime she was near Yuki. By lunchtime, Yuki practically had steam coming out of his ears. He pulled Kyo aside.

"What are you doing, Baka?"

"Simply… spreading the love…"

Yuki growled at Kyo's sarcastic response. "Stop it! You're attracting attention to yourself!"

"What's so bad about that? Oh I get it, you're jealous! Well tough, tough luck Yuki. I'm free… You're not. So, screw you."

"Listen, Kyo," Yuki began. He wanted to put Kyo in his place. However, he stopped when he noticed Kyo grimace, as if he was in pain.

All of a sudden, Kyo's knees buckled, and he slammed down on the ground. Yuki stared at him, unsure of what to do.

Kyo's strangled scream cut through the air as his body hit the floor. He was shaking. Yuki kneeled down and pinned Kyo's shoulders to the ground.

"Kyo… Look at me. Kyo, you baka, wake up."

After a few seconds, Kyo stopped and his eyes focused on Yuki once more.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked.

Kyo glowered at him, but he didn't respond.

"Are you okay? Should I get Hatori?" Yuki asked. Kyo seemed alert now.

"I'm fine. Get off me. Don't tell anyone about this!" He pushed Yuki's hands off his shoulders and ran to class before Yuki could ask any more questions.

But now, Yuki had that same feeling of dread that Kyo was harboring. Something was very wrong.

* * *

Kyo avoided Yuki for the rest of the school day. He avoided everyone. The girls who had received hugs ten minutes ago couldn't even get Kyo to say "hi" to them.

Kyo didn't pay attention during class. His mind wandered back to what happened. He remembered what he'd seen; he had had another dream. While the teacher droned on about rationalizing fractional equations, the vision replayed inside his head.

_"Do you enjoy my gift?" The creature questioned. "This is a curse! Not a gift." Kyo shouted at the creature. The pain he felt was unbearable. "Not the pain, the pleasure" the creature clarified. His true form continued, "If you give yourself to me, then the gift will be yours. Join me." Kyo hesitated, "I don't know…" "Join me." "Well, it's just… I don't think I—" "Join me and I will give you all that you've ever wanted. Do my will and I will give you your dreams."_

"_Ok."_

"Um, Kyo?" Tohru brought Kyo back. "The bell rang, lets go home, ok?" Kyo nodded at Tohru and gathered his books. He walked back to Shigure's house with Yuki and Tohru. When they were about halfway there, Tohru broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Kyo, Yuki told me what happened… Are you okay?"

Kyo's head snapped towards Yuki. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"She was concerned about you."

"Well it's none of her damn business!"

Tohru interrupted. "Kyo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

Kyo stopped when he saw her tear filled eyes. He sighed. "No… it's okay. I'm fine." He lied. But the lie was convincing enough for her. Yuki stared at Kyo suspiciously, but didn't press the matter more. That uneasy silence settled around the trio once more, but no one knew how to break it.

* * *

Dinner started shortly after six p.m. Tohru had the table set to perfection. The food was cooked to perfection. However, the dinner conversation was far from perfection. It all started when Yuki 'accidentally' brought up Kyo's behavior that day. Shigure was bothered by Kyo's attention grabbing hugs and his odd fall. Kyo was bothered that Yuki told Shigure. Tohru was bothered by their argument in general, so she quietly excused herself to start cleaning the dishes. Their argument floated through the (literally) paper-thin walls.

"It's none of your damn business!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, calm down. You are part of this family, so it concerns all of us." Shigure's calm voice was a big contrast to Kyo's angry one.

"Weren't you the one who said that 'our family doesn't even want me'?" Kyo directed towards Yuki.

Yuki felt anger and guilt build up inside of him. "How many times do I have to say it? I did not mean what I said. I wasn't even thinking that!"

Tohru walked in. "Um, I take it you're not in the mood for dessert…"

"Just bring the damn food in!" Kyo shouted, too distracted by his anger to be nice to Tohru.

"How dare you yell at her!" Yuki said to Kyo.

"I don't need this! I'm leaving. Bye." Kyo stood up, ready to run from the house when the feeling came back. The headache slammed him full force. He stopped, his mind frozen in the moment. He wasn't aware of Tohru's scream, or Yuki's wide eyes. He didn't hear Shigure call his name as he fell towards the floor. He landed on his knees holding his head. He could hear his blood pumping through his veins. He bit his lip. The pain intensified throughout his entire body. He drew blood from his lip and his fingernails dug into his palms. Blood bubbled to the surface of his hands. He fell forward, and then he saw no more.

_"Welcome back." "Why do you keep doing this to me? Stop it, it hurts!" Kyo shouted. "A little pain is nothing compared to the gifts I'll give you." Kyo tried to think through the pain. "You… you stopped the curse, right?" "Temporarily. It is not permanent yet. Not until you do my will. But, you can end the curse. Yes, I will help you end it." Kyo felt hope. "What do you want me to do?" "No yet," his true form said coolly, "For now, just enjoy it and know this: If you fail me, the consequences will be much worse than this measly little curse you have. Go now…Go back… Go back, my…"

* * *

_

"Kyo, can you hear me?"

Kyo was suddenly aware of his body again. He felt his limbs tingling; he felt the hard floor against his back. He felt the cold washcloth on his head. He opened his eyes to see Hatori and Shigure kneeling over him.

"Kyo, how are you feeling?" Hatori's voice was short and clipped, but Kyo could sense emotion coming from it.

"I dunno… what happened?" Kyo questioned.

"I was hoping you could tell us that," Hatori responded, a little sadness in his voice.

"I… uh… fainted…"

"We can see that Kyo. Does this have anything to do with… you breaking the curse?"

"What? How did you know?" Kyo turned to Shigure, "Why did you tell him? You promised me!"

Shigure defended himself. "Kyo, something is not right. People don't just fall down screaming bloody murder and then pass if off as nothing!"

"It IS nothing!"

Hatori cut in. "Kyo, I think it's best if you came back to the main house with me."

"What? No way in hell!"

"Kyo please! This isn't good. Something is wrong."

"I won't."

Hatori looked sad, but he turned back to Shigure. "I can't force him. If he doesn't want to come, I won't make him. Just, make sure he gets rest. If it happens again, call me."

He glanced towards Kyo again, and then excused himself. Once he left, Tohru entered the room again.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine! I feel like I live in a freaking marshmallow! Everyone wants to coddle me all of a sudden! Just leave me the hell alone!

Tohru's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Kyo!" She ran from the room. Kyo put his head in his hands.

"What's **with **you?" Yuki's voice filled his head as he entered the room. "Is it your job is to be a constant jerk to everyone?" Kyo stared at Yuki, and Yuki felt anger more intense than any Kyo had shown towards him before. It was pure hatred. Yuki looked into Kyo's eyes and saw pain and vengeance. It wasn't a look Kyo usually had. Sure Kyo hated Yuki, but this look was nothing that Kyo was capable of. It was pure evil.

But just like that, the look was gone.

Kyo felt his pulse slow back down. He didn't know what just happened, but he was scared. Maybe Hatori was right. Maybe something was very wrong.

* * *

Authors Note: I think that was long enough! New update coming soon, I've actually written an almost decent length, I'll try to update by the middle of the week, if not, then … never. Ha, just kidding. Soon.

In the meantime, let me thank my reviewers again! Wow, I've gotten so many for just one chapter. And I've got so many hits too! Wow. How should I celebrate…? I think I'll take a nap. It took a long time to write this.

Thank you to:

Dark Inu Fan - I'm glad you decided to read my story. And yea, it is like Kyo's going into servitude for the creature. Good to see you've picked up on that! I hope you keep reading!

Kiayume- Ha! I'm glad I made you laugh! I try to slip a little humor in every now and then so that it doesn't get to dark. I'm not a dark person, so I didn't think my story would get dark at all.

Flame Kitsune- Ha, praying for longer chapters! I hope this one was long enough for you! My fingers think it was… I'm glad you think my story is awesome!

Hanyou-inuyasha-4ever- Yes, the book has a lot to do with Kyo not transforming! Keep reading and all will be revealed… well, eventually.

Jade TeaLeaf- Ha! I'm glad you got your wish, Yuki is jealous of Kyo! I'm happy you're enjoying my story, and believe me, there is more Yuki/ Kyo stuff to come… (Not in the Yaoi way… I meant in the fighting way)

Omegaomega- Ha! You love Kyo, but you want me to hurt him more? Eh, I feel the same way… I love him to death, but I love to throw curveballs at him.

And to my ever faithful-always commenting, always encouraging- reviewers:

Cheshire Katt- Yea, I hate feeling sick too. I'm actually sick today… Moral of the story: Don't go out for marching band in freezing rain. Anyway… yea…

ShadoWalker- Ah, so I take it you want me to write more… Ha, you're review rocked. I'll post the next chapter soon!

Starship Gazer- don't worry, I'll go more into the secrets of the book in later chapters! Sit back and enjoy, this story is FAR from done!

AND OF COURSE:

Narutofreak22- Ha, you commented to my story right after I posted it! And while you were halfway asleep too! Yea, I posted at like midnight. You rock. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well!

And to all the silent readers: Comment if you can! I don't bite. Well… I mean, I don't bite people. Well, I don't bite people I don't know… Most of the time… I mean… oh screw it… Review if you can!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Refer to the other chapters as I try to think of something clever…

Authors Note: Hm… Okay, this chapter takes a turn for a more… I dunno… less creepy side? It's kinda a light chapter before we delve back into the deep stormy depths once more. It was hard for me to write though… I mean, I didn't have Kyo faint once! That is so hard for me to do. It's like, I usually have Kyo wake up… faint… by lunch he's got a fever, and by dinner he's got Hatori over checking on him again. I was seriously debating just making Kyo fall over in this chapter… but… Oh well… Anyway, enough of this long-winded author's notes… enjoy:

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 7

Several days passed, and Kyo seemed perfectly fine. He was back to normal, well he didn't change into a cat when he was hugged, so he technically wasn't "normal," but he didn't seem to get any more splitting headaches. Besides that, he actually felt... happy. Things were good for once.

It was now Wednesday, and discussions about the dance on Friday filled the school. Around every corner, conversations all turned to decorations, wardrobe, who Yuki was taking, and other snippets of insignificant details.

Kyo surprised himself. He felt a sense of longing when the kids mentioned the streamers or the picture booths or the cheesy music. He wanted to go so badly. He had never been to a dance before and he had always been excluded from the Zodiac banquet. He had also never been to a public school before either. He wanted to take part in this event.

During one particularly brutal dance argument, Kyo found solace by pushing himself up against the wall. The kids debated over some minor issues and Kyo wanted to go more than ever. He closed his eyes.

"So, you don't have a date either, huh Carrot-top?" Arisa's voice cut through Kyo's thoughts. He opened one eye and smirked at her.

"Ah, finally out of detention? Do they let juvenile delinquents go to the dance?"

"Cute."

"I thought so."

"You know, it really wasn't."

"Hey, you could always punch me again, but that'll send you right back to your second home."

"Whatever. As I was saying, no date for you either?"

"Yea, I have one."

"Oh really, who?"

"You wouldn't know her."

"Really… is it because she's imaginary?"

"NO!"

"Ha, okay, whatever you say. Have fun at the dance."

At that moment, a gaggle of the nosiest, most annoying fan girls bombarded them.

"KYO! Who are you taking to the dance?"

"Take me!" "No, me!" "I look cuter in a dress!" "No, she's ugly! Take me!" "I've got nicer elbows, take me!" "I'll do your homework for you!" "She's stupid, let me do your homework!" "I'll marry you!" "I love you!" "No I love HIM!" "No, I do." "I love him more than I love dinner!" "You're dumb! I love him more than I love myself!" "KYO TAKE ME!"

"Well, what do you say Kyo? Who are you taking?" The leader of the group questioned.

"Um," Kyo turned red; "I've got a date already…"

The girls turned hostile. "WHO IS SHE?"

Kyo tensed as he realized two things. 1. Any girl he blamed this on would be clobbered, so she couldn't be a poor weak girl. That ruled Tohru out. And besides, he would be attacked once more when the girls found out she was going with Yuki, and 2. He had to actually find that girl to go with him, or HE would be clobbered.

"Uh…ummm… It's…"

"WHO?"

"ARISA!" Kyo said the name before he even realized that he had said it. The fan-girls gasped and nearly fell over. Kyo looked at Uo who had raised her eyebrow at him. He shot her a pleading, desperate look. She sighed and faced the girls.

"Yes. Kyo asked me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Her voice was sarcastic, but the girls were too stupid to notice.

"NOOOOO KYO! She's not good enough! She's not worthy!"

"Eh, shut it," Uo said, and the girls glimpsed her steel pipe. They huffed and walked away.

"So…" she looked back at Kyo. He shrugged.

"Pick you up at six. Don't look ugly and for gods sake, lose the pipe you stupid Yankee!"

"Wow… you're quite the charmer." Uo glared.

"Well… you're quite the… You are… … Damn Yankee!"

* * *

Friday slowly dragged boy, the day of the dance. Kyo dressed in a pair of black pants and some green dress shirt Tohru had bought him. As he finished tying his new shoes, he thought how much he'd rather go in his green baggy pants and black t-shirt, but Tohru had insisted that he dress up.

Tohru looked absolutely beautiful. Her soft baby blue dress accentuated her delicate features. Yuki beamed at her. Kyo, even though he was free of the curse, felt jealous of Yuki again. Kyo left Shigure's house as fast as he could.

When Kyo got to Uo's apartment, he took a minute to collect his thoughts. Before he could totally relax, Uo came to the door. Kyo reeled back in surprise. Her blonde hair was pinned in a pretty up-do and she wore a long deep green dress that matched Kyo's shirt. She looked feminine and gorgeous, and so… un-Uo-like.

"Kyo…you're drooling."

"I am not!"

"Yea, you kind of are."

"No!"

She laughed. "Come 'on, we're going to be late."

* * *

The school was completely transformed. It looked like a ballroom instead of a gymnasium. Lights, decorations, and food all made the scene complete. The site took Uo and Kyo back. A camera flashed in their faces.

"Momiji! What kind of a moron would give you a camera?" Kyo shouted at the boy.

Tohru walked in. "Tohru!" Momiji cheered. He ran off to bother her. Yuki came up to stand besides Uo and Kyo while Tohru talked to Momiji. Yuki looked at Kyo, who voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Did that twerp just blow me off? Is he ignoring me?"

Uo shrugged. "I'm getting some punch." She left, and Hatsuharu took her spot.

"Yea, Momiji isn't extremely pleased with you. I guess, like the rest of us, he's wondering how you got rid of it…" Hatsuharu trailed off.

"What?" How do you know?"

"Well, it was kind of a dead giveaway when you hugged all those girls the other day… and Hatori told us."

"Oh."

The three cousins stood in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Yuki excused himself to free Tohru from Momiji. Haru glared at Kyo, then he walked away, too. Uo came back and handed Kyo some punch.

"Anything interesting happen?" she asked.

"More than you know."

* * *

Kyo did not know how Uo did it, but somehow she got him to dance with her. 'Maybe she spiked the punch,' Kyo thought. The evening was drawing to a close. Uo and Kyo went for a walk on the schools grounds. Kyo felt extremely out of place all of a sudden. He felt like he needed to be a gentleman.

"Err… did you have fun tonight…?

Uo nodded. "Mmmhmmm."

"Good…"

They paused by a fountain.

"Kyo… Thanks for asking me to the dance…"

"You're…welcome…"

And then Kyo saw it. Beyond the trees, Yuki and Tohru were… kissing. Uo followed his gaze. "Oh gosh, Kyo, I'm sorry."

Kyo ripped his eyes from the scene. He stared and Uo, and she saw the hurt and pain clearly reflected in his eyes. "Even without it… she chose him."

"Without what?"

Kyo put his head in his hands.

"How about we go home, ok, Carrot-top?" Tonight Uo and Hana were sleeping over, so Kyo and Uo had planned on walking back to Shigure's house after the dance.

"Yea…okay." Kyo's voice was strangely quiet.

* * *

The walk home was long and quiet. By the time Uo and Kyo arrived at Shigure's house, Yuki, Tohru and Hana were already there. Yuki and Tohru seemed a bit pink-faced, Hana was stoic (as usual), and Shigure was grinning.

"I'm going to have to put a lock on Yuki's door!" Shigure laughed. Tohru and Yuki only grew pinker. Shigure stopped when he saw Kyo. Everyone turned to look at him and the laughter quickly died down.

Kyo felt angry. He wanted to gouge all their eyes out. But he couldn't, because he felt another feeling…Shame. Before anyone could do or say anything, Kyo had dashed up the stairs to the safety of his own room.

Once Kyo was alone, he could let his frustrations out. Years of learning how to control his martial arts skills flew out the window as he slammed his fist through it. The glass shattered and fell to the ground below. He pulled his hand back and pulled some of the glass shards from his knuckle. Blood ran across his hand.

Sohma Blood…Cursed Blood…Cursed.

Kyo's eyes darted to the book. It lay on his desk. There was no indication of the power it possessed. Kyo desperately wanted to know it secrets. He made a hasty bandage and tied it around his fingers to the best of his ability. With his other hand, he carefully picked up the book. He went back to the window and knocked the remaining pieces of glass from its frame. The he twisted his body through the empty frame and pulled himself up onto the roof. His sanctuary.

Once he was all settled, he laid the book across his lap and began to read.

If not for the rat, the Cat would have all the glory. The Cat truly is the most agile, nimblest, and quickest of all creatures. The rat, on the other hand, is conniving, evil, and ugly. Why is the rule then, that the rat should be placed on the highest pedestal, whilst the Cat receives no glory? Is it not absurd that the Cat would normally make a meal upon the rat, yet instead, the Cat must envy him? For all of this to be changed, the normal ways must be restored. Only when the rat is shown his place will the spirits rest.

Kyo smiled at the book. This was just the kind of thing Kyo needed to hear right now.

* * *

Authors Note: I'd type more, but I had to go to a Halloween party (I'm a cowgirl!) and now I'm dead tired...It's either this or nothing. More to come though, soon, enjoy!

Thanks to my reviewers again!

Kiayume: I'm glad I've got a new reader! New readers are always welcome! Keep reading, I've got loads more!

Dark Inu Fan: Hah, sorry if Kyo seemed out of character with all the huggy-ness… I planned it like that though, that way he'd attract attention. Ha, and boy did Kyo make a mess… Poor, poor Kyo, he has no idea what is in store for him (insert evil laugh here).

Shizmoo: Thanks for the positive review! Keep reading!

Mariku-182: Haha! I'm evil? Yes! My life goal is complete. You know what would be really evil? If I stopped updating completely! Haha, nah, I wouldn't do that. I hope you keep reading!

Fullma8712: Ha, yes I try to keep my stories as original as possible. I hate when things get repetitive. I'm glad you enjoy it!

Hanyou-Inuyasha-4ever: I will explain the book in a later chapter! Look out for it! Keep reading!

AND TO MY EVER FAITHFUL:

Starship Gazer: Ha, I dunno who can help Kyo, and I'm writing this story! Glad to see you're name in the review box as always!

Chesire Katt: Ha, I don't want Kyo to go evil either…. Well… I dunno. Anyway, I'm still debating a KyoXUo pairing, not sure yet!

Kawaii Kitten: Hmm… so I'm guessing you want more Hatori? I have a hunch you like him… ha. Ok, longer chapters, I'll try! Enjoy!

Narutofreak22: Lovely to see your name in the review box as usual! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Natsuki Takaya… I'm merely using them to entertain the people inside my head…

Authors Note: I'm typing this at 12 AM… Excuse all the spelling and grammar issues… being that only one eye is awake, this will have to do… Enjoy!

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 9

The air around Kyo was cold yet he didn't seem to notice. His main focus was the book; everything else could wait. A flashlight provided the only light source, but it was enough to last Kyo through the night.

The next few pages of the book spoke of the Zodiac story and banquet that took place hundreds of years ago. Although Kyo knew the tale, he still wanted to read if from the book. He wanted to read every page. Maybe a hidden clue could explain what was happening to him.

Hour passed by. Kyo stopped reading when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was trying to get on the roof. Sure enough, Uo hoisted herself over the edge and pulled herself up next to Kyo.

The long stunning dress and fancy hairstyle were gone, replaced by a nightshirt with pajama bottoms and a ponytail. When she was situated next to Kyo, she turned to him.

"You did a great job with that window…"

Kyo sighed. "Yea, I know." Kyo reached to close the book, but Uo caught his wrist.

"Wow! Carrot-top! You're hand is swollen like a balloon!" Kyo tuned his eyes towards his injury. The bandage was soaked through with blood. Where the bandage did not cover, his skin was pink and irritated. His fingers were stiff and unbendable. "You should have that looked at… or cleaned at the very least."

Kyo shrugged. Uo stared at him and noticed how he tried to push the book behind him. She smirked and grabbed the book quickly. Kyo jumped up.

"Give me that!" He tried to rip it from her hands, but Uo swatted the book at his injury. He immediately pulled back and held his hand to his chest.

"Is this your diary, Kyon-Kyon?" Uo made a face and took up a mocking voice. "Dear Diary… Today, Yuki whooped my butt… again. I sulked all day while Shigure made perverted comments. Tohru had to make me salmon because I flipped out over the super scary leeks. Then I went to school where the _Fabulous_ Uo-chan wiped the floor with my ungrateful butt after she won another game of Dai Hin Min."

Kyo was fuming. "It is NOT my dairy!"

Uo smiled and opened to the first page. She stared at it a minute and then raised her eyebrow at Kyo.

"What the…?"

Kyo looked away. "I don't know what it is…" Kyo felt his brain protest his silence. He needed to tell someone. He needed to share something or he'd explode. But he couldn't tell Uo his secret. He just couldn't.

Kyo turned back to Uo. "There is an… old legend about this family who changes into members of the zodiac…"

Uo had a humorous look on her face. She smiled, "Okay…"

Kyo continued, "Do you know the story of the cat from the zodiac?"

Uo nodded. "Yea, Tohru told Hana and I about a billion times."

Kyo looked at the book. "Well, this… book is the Cat's book."

"So…it's like a point-of-view story?"

"Well… not really, but we'll go with that…"

Uo nodded again, but furrowed her brows a minute later. "Then why is it in this weird language and why do you have it?"

Kyo felt his heart rate speed up. "I don't know…"

"Well, can you read it?"

Kyo was silent. He debated all his decisions. Then softly:

"Yes."

Uo nodded once more. "Okay Kyon-Kyon. You're in luck…I can't sleep so I'll let you teach me to read this." Kyo looked over at her in disbelief as she toyed with the pages of the book. She ran her fingers along its yellowed pages. Did he really want her to read the secrets this book might possess?

"Okay."

* * *

When the sun started to rise, Kyo and Uo stopped reading. They had made it about ¼ of the way through the book. It was slow with Uo there, but by the time the sun rose, she could decipher small sentences. As the light appeared over the horizon, Kyo closed the book and lay back on the roof besides Uo. She seemed to be deep in though. When Kyo could not take her silence anymore, he shouted:

"WHAT?"

"I was just thinking about what we read. Do you see how much the Cat hated the Rat? It's unnatural. Over one hundred pages dedicated to that. No one should hate someone that much."

"I hate Yuki that much."

"No, you don't. I know you fight with him and compete with him, but deep down in there, somewhere in that black hole of a heart, you care about him. You wouldn't want him to die or something…not like the feelings the Cat in this book has towards the Rat."

Kyo turned away. "I'd want him to."

Uo smiled. "Whatever you say; lets go back inside." She disappeared over the edge of the roof. Kyo waited a minute. He glanced at the book and then back at the roof were he saw Uo last.

"I don't care." He said softly. He ignored the tingle that swept his spine viciously.

* * *

Breakfast was a grand feast. Tohru went all out to please her guests. Kyo and Uo joined Yuki and Hana a few minutes after they sat down. Haru and Momiji also came by for breakfast, although neither of them acknowledged Kyo. Tohru finished laying the meal on the table and they all sat down together. The table was silent until Uo spoke up.

"Hana, did you sleep well?" She smiled at her close friend.

"No."

Kyo reached for another breakfast roll, but Uo nudged him in the ribs. He hissed at her, but followed her gaze towards his injured hand. He withdrew it quickly before anyone else could see, than he stood up.

"I'm going to train." He walked out without a second glance at the table's occupants. Hana looked up when he left.

"His waves are different." Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji stopped dead in their tracks.

"Different?" Yuki tried to act natural.

"Yes."

Tohru jumped in. "Different good or different bad?"

Hana shrugged as she picked up the last roll. Tohru took this as "different good." She smiled and began to take the empty plates back to the kitchen. Momiji followed to help. Once they were out of the room and out of earshot, Hana dropped her roll and made eye contact with Yuki.

"Different bad. Very bad."

* * *

Author Note: Okay, I've put this short chapter out because I liked how it ended right here… I'd add more, but I'm not finished writing the next part, and I want to save it for the next update. Anyway, I'm planning to use Haru a bit more in later chapters, Hatori should come in, and well, any other character I think would move the story along… If you have any requests about a character you'd like to see, just tell me in a review. I've only read up to the 3rd manga (my Mom is giving me the next 8 for Christmas/Hanukah/My Birthday (yes, my B-day is Christmas… go me!)), and I've only seen the anime series, so any characters like Rin and Kureno I'd be unfamiliar with. I'll try to hold off using them till after Hanukah, that way they'd be in character. Anyway, yea… that's my long author's note of doom.

First/Second Time Reviewers (Nice to meet you!):

Fan Girl 1111- Ha ha! Sorry about Yuki and Tohru… I won't really focus on them, if that makes it any better! I'm not a big fan of that pairing, but I wanted that in my story. Ha, I take no offense, it's all good.

Callindead: To keep the cat spirit happy, Kyo must … (ha, in a few chapters you'll know… or maybe next chapter… don't know yet) Thanks for the review!

Imbrium4: I'm glad you like the KyoXUo pairing! Nice to see a new name in the review box, too!

Fulma8712: Yea, Kyo was out of character with his hugs, but I don't think I'll make him go like that again… that was just a little thing I added in there because I wondered how Kyo would act if he wasn't so miserable all the time.

To My Usual Reviewers (I love you all! You guys rock!)

Dark Inu Fan- Yea, poor Kyo…just when he thought he had it all…Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sorceress Sakura-chan: Ha, yea, I'm evil to Kyo all the time… I love to put him through hell, even though he's my favorite character.

Starship Gazer- Yea, the book seems like an evil poison! And the lack of trick-or-treaters here is weird too… I mean, what's wrong with little kids these days? I used to have like, 3 bags of candy… These kids barely leave their houses!

The Cheshire Katt: Second favorite pairing? Really, awesome. I've never tried Kyo and Hana… maybe I'll do that next time… Yea, I don't love Tohru and Yuki either, I'm not quite sure how that'll end up in this story. Oh, and by the way, how much do you rock for the Harry Potter "Monster Book of Monster" reference?

And of Course:

Narutofreak22: Ha, I'm glad you love my story. I love seeing your name for every chapter!

Let me also thank all those who've added my story and myselfto their favorites and/or alert lists. You guys rock too!

And to all the silent readers: Speak Up! I love to hear what you have to say! I read all of my reviews, respond to them all, and try to add in your requests! Don't be afraid to talk! Even if its only to say that Kyo is hot (which he is).


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket: the manga, anime, characters, settings, situations, etc. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?

Authors Note: Alright, I would have gotten this update posted sooner, however, my computer crashed Wednesday night, so I had to wait until today for it to be completely pretty again. So, now that I have my lame excuse out of the way, on to the new chapter!

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 10

_That cold shiver..._

Kyo walked to a little spot in the forest. He rested against a tree and flexed his fingers. They hurt like hell. 'Stupid window,' Kyo thought.

A cloud passed over the sun, and Kyo's surroundings instantly darkened. The forest suddenly seemed more alive than ever before. The wind ripped through the trees and he heard the whisper of his name.

A clap of thunder sounded. Kyo looked around wildly. There was no rain in the forecast for today. Despite the clear skies five minutes ago, it poured. It was as if the skies contained an ocean that they now decided to spill.

Then the pain hit like a truck in a car accident. The headache slammed into him full force, causing his eyes to roll back and his body to seize up. With no one to help him, Kyo blacked out.

_Down your spine..._

When Kyo woke up he could tell that it was night again. He had been unconscious all day. He sat up and noticed that the rain was now only a fine mist. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He had to get home, Tohru was probably freaking out. Just as Kyo stood up, a rustle to his left caught his attention. He turned, trying to identify the culprit.

In the inky black darkness, very little was visible. The trees obscured most of the moonlight. The little slivers of light that the moon seemed to provide through the clouds only gave everything an eerie shadow.

Despite the lack of light, every sound could be heard. Kyo took a defensive stance as he heard a twig snap, bracing himself for whatever was approaching.

From behind the bush, a little boy walked out. He didn't walk directly at Kyo; he walked right across Kyo's path. He didn't even acknowledge Kyo was there. Around the child was an old, silver glow. It was very faint, but enough to illuminate the boy so that Kyo could see him. The boy stopped in front of Kyo. His left side was the only part Kyo could see as the boy stared off into the trees. An odd, evil sort of grin came over the boy's face.

"He wants you."

"What? Who does?" Kyo stayed in his stance, he didn't trust anything right now. The boy turned to face him. Kyo gasped.

A creature had clearly mauled the right side of his face. Long gashes removed parts of his head, revealing stuff that Kyo never wanted to see. The boy only grinned at Kyo's frightened expression.

"The Cat."

Kyo tried to jump back and run away, but the boy grabbed Kyo's injured hand. He squeezed it hard and Kyo had to try as hard as he could not to scream. For a little boy, he had an inhumane strength. He tugged Kyo along with his sadistic grin.

"He's waiting."

Kyo tried as hard as he could to escape, but years of martial arts training could not remove his hand from this boy's cold, clammy grasp.

"Let go!" He shouted, but the boy only squeezed tighter. He led Kyo onto the edge of a small clearing. Several giant oak trees grew in a circle around the grassy area. The wind moved the branches of the trees from side to side. Kyo closed his eyes as a strong stench filled his nose. It smelled of rotting flesh and decay. He felt the boy's cold hand and the slight mist that still remained from the downpour. Something dripped onto his shoulder. Kyo knew it was not a raindrop because the mist was still too light. Besides, this drop felt… different. Kyo opened his eyes and brought his free hand up to his shoulder. It came away sticky and covered in red. Blood. Kyo flung his head up and stumbled back from the sight.

The trees groaned as their branches held dozens of bodies hanging by their necks. The moans of agony still escaped from their mouths as the wind rocked their corpses back and forth. Thin sprinkles of blood showered down ever so slightly. An entire village, massacred.

Kyo turned on his heel. "I'm getting out of here!" He tried to push the boy away, but the boy pulled down hard on Kyo's hand. He bent the hand back and a crack resounded through the clearing as Kyo's wrist broke. Pain seared from Kyo's fingertips to his shoulder. The boy, using superhuman strength, flung Kyo to the center of the clearing. Kyo landed with his body pressed on the cold, moist grass. The boy stood at the edge of the clearing, careful not to step foot on the dark grass. His grin contorted his face, making his injuries look even more gruesome. His quiet voice floated over Kyo's whimpers.

"He's here."

Kyo felt sweat build up on his forehead. He turned his head to the opposite end of the clearing. From the darkness of the forest, a creature stirred. The bushes were pushed aside, and the true form of the Cat stepped forward. It growled down at Kyo's shivering form.

As if in protest, the wind picked up. The bodies hit against the trees. _'Get Away'_

The rain picked up, drowning out the moans. The Cat approached Kyo and traced a sharp claw along Kyo's cheek. Kyo's frame shook even more. He had always figured that as a monster he looked frightening, but this was beyond Kyo's original thoughts. This was purely terrifying.

"Hello, my faithful servant." Kyo was silent as the creature addressed him. Kyo pulled his hand closer to his chest. "We finally meet in person. In flesh and blood."

Kyo found his voice. "What do you want?"

The creature grinned, and his claws scratched Kyo's cheek, drawing the slightest bit of blood.

"It's time to discuss your end of the deal." Kyo's face hardened, but the creature continued. "For days, I have been there for you, giving you your dream. Now it is time to make my dreams come true as well as the dream of all the Cats. It is a dream that you have had, too. If not for this obstacle, none of these people would have died." He gestured towards the bodies, swinging like pendulums, their faces frozen in looks of terror.

Kyo was silent, waiting to hear the reason he had been brought here. The trees stopped groaning. The wind stopped howling. The rain stopped pounding the ground. The cat leaned forward and put his face in front of Kyo's. He was so close that Kyo could smell the blood on his breath.

"To avenge the death of those that have been unfairly tortured and to restore the honor of the Cat, you must defeat the rat."

Kyo let out the breath that he was holding. "I'm trying! I can't beat him; he's too strong right now. But, I'll get him soon!"

The Cat grinned. "My dear, dear boy. I don't want you to beat him. I want you to kill him."

_It's saying that..._

"I can't kill Yuki."

The creatures grin ceased to exist. "Why not? You said you wouldn't care if he died." Kyo shook his head, eyes wide.

"I didn't…How did you know?"

"You stupid animal, I've been with you since before you touched that book. I've watched your life, learned your secrets, and heard everything you've said. I know everything about you."

Kyo tried to crawl away from the Cat, but it pounced and landed in front of Kyo.

"Kyo, you can't leave. You promised us." He grabbed hold of Kyo's broken wrist and twisted it, clearly enjoyed Kyo's screams of pain. "Do it for all of us. Do it for your mother. The rat is the reason why you are like this. He is the reason that she died."

The pain was intense and Kyo tried to move his arm from the beast.

"Do we have an understanding?" He gripped tighter. Kyo finally nodded, desperate to make the pain stop.

"Good." He let go and started to walk away. "And Kyo," the Cat called, turning his head over his shoulder as he reached the edge of the clearing. "If you fail, you'll suffer more than just a little broken wrist." He disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Kyo turned his head; the little boy was gone and so were the dead bodies. He was all alone. He tried to stand up, but the stress of the day, and the injuries he had sustained from being thrown around had drained him of his strength and energy. He lay back down, and he shivered in his soaking wet clothes. Just as he was drifting off into a cold, fitful sleep, help arrived. Hatsuharu had come to save him.

_You will be mine..._

* * *

Authors Note: I tried to be more descriptive in this chapter. I don't think I'm a very descriptive person normally; I usually like to give general ideas so you all can imagine it your own way, but I thought I should try to "write better" for this chapter so all of you can try to see my vision. Anyway, I'm excited about writing the next chapter, because I was just hit hard by the inspiration fairy, so I guess I'll have quite a productive week.

Anyway, let me thank all my reviewers, as usual:

Ren: As for the grammar issue you brought up, you're probably right. I don't have an editor, so I have to proofread everything by myself, so occasionally a couple (ok, a lot) of errors go unnoticed. Thanks for pointing that one out! Now, as for calling me a "genius," ha, I doubt that. This is my first Fruits Basket fiction, too. I say go for it; you never know how a story will turn out until you write out the first one or two chapters. I had the first four chapters of this written before I posted the first chapter of this story. I look forward to hearing from you again!

Jaylin Lee: Ha, don't worry; you're not rushing me. I'm glad you like it so much! I love replying to my reviewers, I love to acknowledge them. And you're not critical; Tohru's very emotional all the time. I was worried that I didn't make her emotional enough!

AmethystCrystal231: Nope, Kyo didn't cut himself, that's from when he stupidly punched the window. Baka neko. Oh well, I love him anyway. Ha, and its okay, when you go hysterical, that only makes me happy because it shows you've read my story and I got a reaction from you. It's all good.

sesshumarusgirl101: Yea, Yuki was mean to Kyo. I'm glad you like my story so far!

Imbrium4: Ha, more Haru. Yes, there will be a lot more Haru soon. Hint

Dark-wolf-soulx: I'm glad you enjoy my story! Sorry this update took a bit long. Don't worry; I try to update regularly.

Fullma8712: Ha, yes, using all caps is real fun… I do it to my friends when I want to scare them. I'm not going to go exactly into what Kyo and Uo read…yet. Another hint

ShadoWalker: I'm glad you liked how I ended the last chapter. I liked it too. Ha. (Yes, I'm a bit full of myself sometimes.) Beautiful yet cursed… I love the way you put that. And now that you mention it, Tohru does seem like Mr. Rogers, who is really awesome. I used to watch him all the time. My favorite part of the entire show was when he changed his shoes. (I was a strange child.) Kyo and Hatsuharu…very hot… (Drools). By the way, it's okay that you didn't review sooner. Both of my older sisters are in college, and I know how busy they get. Take your time; studying is the most important thing. (Next to Kyo.)

Dark Inu Fan: I'm glad you picked up on how Hana covered for Kyo to protect Tohru. Uo and Hana definitely would care for Tohru anyway they could and they would try to help Tohru. They really are wonderful friends. Ha, Kyo's hand won't get infected. I'll have Hatori pour peroxide on it later.

The Cheshire Katt: I have no idea why it didn't send you a chapter update! I looked at the front page, and it said that it had a system error a while back, so I hope it fixed itself. Maybe that was why you didn't get an update? I don't know, I'm glad you still found my new chapter anyway! Boo and hiss is right! Those vibes are freaky. And Yay for not being sleep deprived for once! I envy you!

Starship Gazer: I'm glad you like the direction of the story up till now! And, yes, now you know what the Cat wants. The question is, how far will he go to get what he wants? Kyo is major hotness.

Narutofreak22: Ha, the second you mention about updating at a regular pace, I update late! Sorry! I'm sorry that your friend hasn't updated either! I'm glad that you like my updates and look forward to them! And I'm happy I get reviews too… they make me smile. I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible! And as always, it is such a pleasure to see your name in the review box!

Now, to all of my silent reviewers: Don't be shy! I love reviews, good, bad (well, not bad, but I can take them), and random (I love random reviews… I mean, I'd like it if you reviewed the story too, but a random comment thrown in with the review always makes me laugh). So, review if you can!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not even own Kyo's leg. But I wish I did…because Kyo's yummy. So is Haru…and Yuki…and Hatori…And, well, all the guys really… Hell, even some of the girls are yummy… I want all of them… But, the point of this disclaimer is to say I don't own Fruits Basket.

Authors Note: Wow, I almost didn't have time to update, between schoolwork and family. I was going to leave this off until tonight, but because of my crazy sleeping patterns, I guess I'll give you all an update now.

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 11

Shigure, Tohru, and Hatsuharu sat around the table, waiting for Hatori to come out of Kyo's room with his medical report. Hatsuharu was reading a book, Tohru was setting some freshly baked cookies down and Shigure was attempting to complete a crossword puzzle. None of their minds were on their tasks however, they were thinking of a far larger problem. Finally, Hatori entered the room. The second he entered Tohru bombarded him with questions.

"Is he okay? What happened to him? What can I do to help? Did you find out why he…why he… Did you find out what caused him to…?" Before she could continue, Hatori stopped her.

"Kyo will be fine, he has only sustained a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises. In a few weeks the cast will come off."

"And do you know why he… you know?" Tohru asked hesitantly again.

"No." Hatori replied as they all cast their eyes down. After several seconds, Hatori turned back to Haru. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Haru put his book down. "After lunch passed, Kyo didn't come back from his training, so I went to find him. Uo and Hana had left at that point. I walked into the woods, got lost, and shouted out Kyo's name. A few minutes later I heard someone screaming, so I followed that. Kyo was on the ground, so I picked him up and put him on my back. Then I found my way home. Yuki called you, and then I walked through the door, slipped, and… Kyo… you know… he…"

Hatori nodded, indicating that Haru did not need to go on with the latter details. "Was he conscious when you found him?"

"Barely, he was mumbling something about 'the bodies.' I didn't see any bodies."

"Hallucinations." Hatori continued, "Do you know why he was soaking wet?"

Haru opened his mouth to reply, but a voice from the doorway responded.

"From the rain."

The group turned to see Kyo leaning against the doorframe. He wore pajama pants and a t-shirt with a towel around his neck for his damp hair. From the middle of his hand to the middle of his arm, he had a blue cast on. He walked into the room.

"The rain?" Hatori asked. Kyo reached for a cookie.

"Yup."

"The rain?" Hatori asked again, pulling the cookie from Kyo's hand.

"Yes, the rain!" Kyo reached for another cookie, but Hatori pulled it from his hand.

"Kyo, it did not rain today."

"Um, yea, it did." He turned to face Shigure, "You could've warned me, you know. It was not a pleasant surprise."

Shigure put his pencil down. "Kyo, it did not rain. It was so dry today, that some of the bushes out front dried up and died."

Kyo raised his eyebrows and reached for another cookie, but Hatori swatted his hand. "Aren't you going to thank Haru?" Hatori said icily.

Kyo scowled. "For what?"

"For helping you." Hatori's eyes narrowed at Kyo's rudeness.

"I could've gotten home by myself." Kyo mumbled like a stubborn child. He locked eyes with Haru, but looked away quickly. A new voice entered the conversation.

"Oh please, you didn't even remember your own name when Haru found you." Yuki walked in. Kyo stiffened, and the cookie he had managed to steal crumbled in his hand.

"I'm going to train." Kyo grumbled. He walked past Yuki. Yuki gave him a funny look, but turned to face the rest of the group. Just as Yuki had his back turned, Kyo swung out his arm, and the thick plaster cast collided with the back of Yuki's head. Yuki stumbled, but regained his balance, instantly going into a fighting stance.

"Kyo!" Hatori shouted. Surprisingly, Kyo dropped his stance and turned to listen to Hatori. "Please take these painkillers, your wrist is going to feel that whack in a minute or two."

"I don't need them." Kyo growled, but he took them from Hatori anyway. He glared at Yuki after he swallowed them, then walked upstairs.

Yuki rubbed the back of his head. He stopped when he noticed Shigure chuckle. He looked up as Shigure turned to Hatori.

"Hari, the blue pills are the painkillers, right?" Hatori nodded.

"So?"

"And you gave Kyo the red ones…right?"

Hatori nodded and Tohru could almost see a slight grin on his lips.

"Which ones are the red ones?" Tohru asked.

Shigure burst out laughing. "The sedatives! Hari, you're so bad!"

Hatori shrugged. "He seemed to be in need of them. And in five minutes, we'll finally have some peace and quiet." Sure enough, the thump noises that came from Kyo's training upstairs ceased to exist after several minutes. Shigure chuckled a bit, but the mood changed again after a few seconds. It was somber once more.

Yuki sat down and picked up a cookie. He felt someone staring at him. Sure enough, Haru's eyes were locked on Yuki.

"What?" Yuki asked.

Haru buried himself back into his book again. "Nothing."

Yuki waited a few minutes. Finally he turned to his companions. "What's wrong? You guys are being way more serious then you should be."

"Nothing is wrong." Shigure said a little to quickly. Yuki stared at him, then excused himself. He went up to his room, passing Kyo's. The door was slightly open, and Yuki could see Kyo sprawled out across his bed. Then he heard soft, arguing voices echoing from downstairs. Yuki walked back to the kitchen and stood by the door. Shigure had his face towards Hatori. Tohru and Haru were listening intently to the conversation.

"So, how do we tell Kyo?"

Yuki entered the room. "Tell Kyo what?" Everyone jumped at Yuki's arrival. He sat down next to Tohru, but his eyes remained on Hatori.

"Tell Kyo what?" He repeated. He could tell something important was going on because Shigure's constant smile was non-existent. Shigure sat down at the table across from Yuki.

"We didn't tell you this before, but, when Haru returned with Kyo, while you were calling Hari… well, Haru slipped at the door. Tohru went to help catch Kyo…but when she grabbed him…he transformed again."

Yuki looked at Tohru, who nodded. He turned back to Hatori. "So…he's still cursed?"

Hatori nodded.

"But…why? Why did it go away and then come back?" Yuki asked.

Hatori shook his head. "I don't know."

Yuki looked down at the plate of cookies. "And Kyo… he doesn't know?"

"No," Haru interjected. "He was too far out of it to notice."

Tohru shook her head. "Poor Kyo, he was so…happy…" She seemed guilty for saying this in front of her cursed company. Shigure patted her back.

Haru stared off. "You'd better tell him soon, or he's going to have a hard time explaining to the girls in school why he turned into a cat after they hugged him."

Yuki looked back up. "So, who's going to tell him?"

Shigure glanced around. "Why, Hari is, of course!"

Hatori nodded. "If I must…"

Haru shook his head in disagreement. "We should get someone else…someone like…Kazuma. He knows Kyo best." The group was silent, each member only nodded in approval. Finally, Shigure stood up to make the phone call. The rest of the party was still as he made the call. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they realized that whatever was going on was far from over.

* * *

Kyo woke up about two hours later. He scratched the arm around the cast, clearly irritated that he had to wear it. He never really had a broken bone before. Sure Yuki had knocked him around hard a few times and stiffened his limbs, but he had never actually broken something. It was…annoying.

Kyo had no intention of going back to sleep. He had too much rest for that day, and he desired no more. Just as he was thinking about ways to train with the cast on, his door opened. Kyo's eyes opened in shock as they fell upon Kazuma's friendly face.

"Master..?" Kyo's face broke out into a large grin.

Kazuma nodded and walked up to Kyo's bed to greet him. "I see you've gotten yourself in a bit of trouble." He smiled.

Kyo grinned sheepishly as he looked down at the cast. "Yea… You know… I was being stupid or something."

Kazuma grinned. "And what's this I hear about a dance? When I heard that my little Kyo had danced with a girl…well, I nearly fell over in shock."

Kyo smiled, "It was nothing really. Um, master… did you hear about the curse? Did anyone tell you?" Kyo was beaming, but stopped when he noticed Kazuma's face fall.

"What? What's the matter?"

Meanwhile, outside of the room, Tohru was on her way to deliver clean clothes to her housemates. She paused at Kyo's room when she heard Kazuma and Kyo talking. She slunk out of view, careful not to attract Kyo's attention. Tohru felt guilty. She wanted to listen, but she knew it was wrong. Just as she was debating whether or not she should eavesdrop, a hand shot out from the hall closet and pulled her in. Tohru nearly screamed, but she realized it was Yuki. He put a finger to his lips, and then he placed his ear to the wall that divided the closet from Kyo's room. Tohru copied Yuki, and found herself listening to Kazuma's calm voice.

"Kyo… I have something to tell you."

"Yea, what?"

"You may want to sit down for this."

"Why…?"

"Because it's going to upset you."

"Are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine. What I'm about to say is regarding… well, you."

"Okay…"

Tohru and Yuki listened, barely breathing so they could hear the faint voices.

"Kyo…when Haru brought you back… he slipped at the door…"

"Ha. Clumsy cow…what happened, did he fracture something? Stupid…"

"No…he dropped you…"

"Stupid cow!"

"…And Tohru went to catch you…"

"Oh, don't tell me I hurt her when I fell on her!"

"No…you didn't, because…when she caught you…you…you…well, transformed."

"I…what?"

"You turned back into the cat again. I'm sorry Kyo."

Silence followed. Yuki and Tohru did not move a muscle.

"Kyo, would you like me to stay the night?"

No noise followed, but Yuki and Tohru assumed Kyo had nodded because Kazuma continued to talk.

"Alright, I'll go get my stuff from downstairs. I'll be right back." Yuki and Tohru waited for Kyo to make a sound, but the silence coming from the other room was overpowering. They finally heard the door to Kyo's room close, and they followed the thump of Kazuma's shoes to the staircase. Yuki and Tohru looked at each other, a silent signal to leave the closet. Yuki's hand reached for the door when a faint noise carried through the walls, catching his attention. Kyo was crying.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok, so I'm quite pleased with myself. I had originally written for Hatori to tell Kyo, but I decided I wanted Kazuma to do it instead. Sorry Hatori-fans! Don't worry; he'll appear more in other chapters! Also, I realize this chapter is mainly dialogue as opposed to descriptions and whatnot, but I hope you all still enjoyed it. I liked writing it.

Let me answer my reviewers:

Callindead: "Show, don't tell." Ha, that's crazy, but true. I'm glad you thought the chapter was descriptive though, that makes me very happy. Keep reading; I'll try to add more descriptions in my other chapters!

Sesshumarusgirl101: Yup, Kyo has to kill Yuki. Laughs evilly Keep reading!

Ren: Ha, wow, that was a very long review. As I said before, just write whatever you have going inside your head. If you are proud of what you've written, then go ahead and post it, ok? Your ideas all sound wonderful and you seem excited about your story, so write out a chapter or two and decide what you want to do.

Dark-wolf-soulx: Yea, I love torturing Kyo too… I don't know why. And, while I read your review about bodies hanging like rice grains, I was eating rice. Thanks for ruining rice for me… forever. Ha, just kidding. You made me laugh so hard that rice went flying. Keep reading!

Dark Inu Fan: I love the little details you pick up on and point out. Your ideas were great, but you'll have to see what happens as I write it. Evil laughter again

Imbrium4: The edge of your seat! Really? I'm proud of myself! And I'll put more Haru in later, so stay put! Keep reading!

ShadoWalker: You're on the edge of your seat too? Wow, I've got to start putting these chapters out faster, or all of my readers may fall and hurt their bottoms…

The Cheshire Katt: Ha, yes, never trust a book that speaks to you… I guess Kyo's never read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. And, I don't want him to kill Yuki either. Yuki's yummy looking, too… Keep reading!

And Last But Not Least:

Narutofreak22: Ha ha, yes, you are my first reviewer for that chapter… Don't worry; I wasn't offended by your request. I love longer chapters, but it's all depends on whether I have time to write it (I do all my writing in study hall), time to plan it (I do that before I go to sleep, in Chem. class, and in Euro, ha), and time to revise it (last minute). Then I have to decide where I want the chapter to leave off, because if I've got a good cliffhanger, and then I add another part to it, the cliffhanger gets destroyed (unless I leave a double cliff-hanger, which I really don't want to do just yet). But, longer chapters, I'll try.

And now to all my silent readers: Review if you can! It tells me how I'm doing… The bigger response I get, the more happy I get, which means the more energy I get, which means the faster I write, which means that I can write more, which means that… something else will happen… (Yea, I just zoned out and forgot what I was typing).

Review if you can!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If I ever own Fruits Basket, then I'll throw a party…Right now, no parties, so… yes, Fruits Basket is not mine…

Authors Note: This update came way later than usual because my sisters came home from college for Thanksgiving, and well, I love to update, and I love my readers, but…well, they are my sisters…and… no offense, but they come first… But, never fear, I always have a chapter semi-written! So…weeeee! Um, as for this particular chapter…I had like, a teensy bit of writers block with it, but I continued to write anyway, so if its not top quality, I apologize… I'll try harder next time! In the meantime: enjoy!

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 12

_Monday _

Kazuma left Shigure's house on Sunday. The whole time he was there, Kyo didn't leave his room. Kazuma brought all of Kyo's food up to him so he could stay in bed. Tohru and Yuki didn't dare listen to their conversations anymore.

Monday morning came by quickly, and Tohru woke up early to get breakfast on the table, lunches ready, and schoolbags by the door. Yuki came down next. Tohru was surprised that Kyo was not down first, but she figured he was having a hard time with his cast. Sure enough, after several minutes Kyo appeared in the kitchen. Shigure was enjoying his morning crossword puzzle, and smiled when he saw Kyo.

"Kyo! How are "we" this morning?" Shigure blurted cheerfully.

Kyo scowled. "Well… "We" are pissed off because "We" have to wear a stupid cast because of "Our" stupid doctor."

Shigure pretended to look upset. "Hatori-san is not stupid! He's…amazing." Kyo gave Shigure a funny look and reached to get his backpack. Tohru was unsure of how to greet Kyo; Yuki seemed uncomfortable, too. They busied themselves with getting their own bags, and waiting for Kyo to get his.

"Stupid cast…couldn't even get dressed this morning…" Kyo mumbled.

"Well…" Shigure interrupted, "I'm sure Tohru wouldn't mind helping you dress…. eat…take a sponge-bath…" He stopped when Kyo's foot connected with his head.

"Baka inu…my legs still work." Kyo growled, than stomped towards the door. Yuki stood next to Kyo. Just as Kyo reached the door handle, he turned around and lunged at Yuki. Yuki swiftly moved out of the way and Kyo collided with the table. Yuki stared at him and sighed.

"Stupid cat, come on, we have to go to school."

Kyo grumbled, rubbing the knee that he just slammed on the table. He stared at Yuki angrily, and then walked out of the house, not even waiting for Tohru and Yuki.

Kyo avoided Yuki for the rest of the morning. It wasn't until 3rd period that Kyo finally tried to hurt Yuki again. Yuki never even saw the attack coming because Kyo didn't use martial arts… He used a slingshot.

In 3rd period science, Yuki sat under one of the large, metal light fixtures that attach to the ceiling by one wire on either side. Kyo worked hard on his plan, thinking carefully about how he could use that to his advantage. Towards the end of class, while the teachers back was turned, Kyo reached into his bag and extracted a small yet powerful slingshot that he had hidden in there. Kyo lined it up and shot at one of the wires holding the light in place. It snapped and Yuki snapped to life just as quickly. He grabbed the person sitting next to him and pulled him down under the desks. A split second later the light came crashing down exactly where Yuki and the student were sitting a moment before. Several kids screamed, some kids jumped, but Yuki kept his eyes on Kyo's calm face and watched as he placed a small object back in his bag.

"Is everyone alright?" The teacher questioned frantically. Yuki found Kyo's rock near his chair. He hid it in his pocket and stood up.

"Yes, sensei, we are all fine." The teacher nodded and seemed relieved. She helped to evacuate all the students from the room. The boy Yuki saved thanked him graciously. Tohru rushed over and brushed some dirt from Yuki's shirt. Kyo just walked past him and bumped his shoulder into Yuki's.

That was attempt #1.

* * *

_Tuesday_

By Tuesday morning, the light fixture incident was common knowledge throughout the school, although no one knew what had caused it. The administration had chalked it up to a faulty screw and cleaned the mess up quickly so the students did not have to miss school.

When Kyo, Yuki and Tohru got to school, Yuki was bombarded with presents. Everyone complimented him and called him a hero and the fan girls nearly cried as they said how happy they were that the Prince was safe. Yuki cast a quick glance at Kyo. He hadn't talked to Kyo at all about what he had seen, but Kyo didn't seem too notice that Yuki was suspicious of him. He just stayed in his room when they were at home. When Tohru went to knock on his bedroom door he would say he was reading and that she should leave him alone.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo had a study hall for 5th period. The teacher lazily sat behind her desk, not even caring that the students were setting mini fires to old homework, or using their cell phones to order pizza.

Tohru, Uo and Hana all sat together in a huddle playing Dai Hin Min.

"Yuki, join us!" Tohru begged to Yuki as he was studying. He looked up and smiled.

"Of course, Ms. Honda." He walked towards their group and began to deal the cards. Their classroom was on the second floor, so they could see the entire grounds from their high seats. The four of them were sitting by an open window. The inside window ledge was big enough that they could all sit on it. The cold winter breeze blew through Yuki's hair, but did not disturb their card game.

Kyo walked towards the teacher. "Sensei, the people in the main office want to talk to you."

The teacher looked up. "Really? That's great! I mean… I shouldn't leave this classroom unattended…but…" Before she could finish her sentence, she dashed out of the room. Kyo smirked and walked over to the window to watch the game. Uo was winning currently, but Yuki was just about to pull a revolution.

Kyo stood next to the window ledge, right next to Yuki. He leaned over Tohru's shoulder, pretending to be interested in her cards. Yuki reached into his cards, ready to place some on the table. While he was absorbed in his game, Kyo quickly turned around and pushed Yuki as hard as he could. Yuki was caught off balance and felt himself starting to slip out the window. If it had not been for Uo, who was sitting right next to him, Yuki would have plunged to the ground. She grabbed a handful of Yuki's shirt and pulled him back hard. They tumbled to the ground, fortunately not on top of each other.

Tohru nearly fainted, but she ran to Yuki's side to make sure he was all right. Hana glared at Kyo. Uo jumped up.

"What the hell is the matter with you Carrot-top?" she screamed. Kyo shrugged and walked away. The other students momentarily stopped their activities to watch the scene, but they lost interest when they noticed it was just Kyo and Uo fighting again.

Yuki sat up and rubbed his forehead while Tohru babbled to him. She asked him how he was doing, and why Kyo did that. Yuki merely shook his head; surprised that Kyo had almost…well…killed him.

That was attempt #2.

* * *

_Wednesday_

On Wednesday, the boys had gym. Kyo and Yuki's class had gym with the boys from the year below them, which meant that Momiji and Haru were in their class. They met up with Yuki and watched as Kyo pleaded with the gym teacher to be allowed to participate. The teacher flat out refused and Kyo sulked on the bench, flicking his cast every now and then. The teacher turned to the rest of the students.

"Today we will be climbing the rope. The rules are as follows: You climb up…than you climb back down."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Sounds complicated," he mumbled under his breath. Momiji giggled. The teacher turned towards Haru.

"Are the Sohmas having a problem today?" He barked.

"No, sir," Haru mocked.

"Good. You're up first." He turned towards Kyo, "Kyo!" Kyo sat up straight and stared at him. "Come here. Because of your "handicap" you can participate by holding the rope. All you need to do is hold it steady. Can you do that?"

Kyo shrugged and bent down to grab the end of it. Haru stood up and the teacher nodded for him to begin. Haru grabbed onto the rope, and then put his foot on Kyo's shoulder to push off. Kyo frowned, but Haru had begun to climb already. In seconds he had reached the top, than he was back on his way down. When his feet safely touched the gym mats, the teacher called up another student to climb.

One by one the students completed the task. Finally it was Yuki's turn. He hesitated before stepping on the rope. Finally he got on and climbed to the top with a speed faster than anyone else.

Kyo waited until Yuki was at the top, then he pulled roughly on the rope and pushed it forwards again. The rope swayed back and forth viciously. The teacher didn't notice because his back was turned at that moment, but he turned when he heard the kids start to yell at Kyo. He rushed over to Kyo just as Yuki dropped from the rope. The students screamed, but Yuki landed perfectly on the mat. The teachers and students applauded Yuki's safe descent, then the teacher rounded on Kyo.

"Detention! How dare you do that to your own cousin?" Kyo turned away and shrugged once more, his usual response to everything lately. Kyo met Haru's eyes and Haru quickly turned away.

That was attempt #3.

* * *

_Thursday_

Kyo woke up early and came downstairs quickly. He ate his breakfast and then waited for Yuki and Tohru to come downstairs. He sat on the porch while he waited and thought about the last few days. All his attempts weren't working. Yuki was too well protected. Maybe he should just give up?

Kyo's bright blue cast caught his attention. He didn't think he could kill Yuki, but he feared the wrath of the Cat much more than a few detentions. He just needed to think harder, be sneakier.

Tohru joined Kyo a few minutes later, and Yuki came too. Yuki stared at Kyo but turned away. He didn't want to upset Tohru by shouting at Kyo. He simply grabbed hold of Tohru's hand and began to walk to school.

Throughout the school day, Kyo was on edge. He looked around for every possible situation he could use to his advantage, but there were none. It wasn't until the end of the school day that he attempted to hurt Yuki again.

Yuki and Tohru were walking up the stairs. They were engaged in a conversation about their after school plans, when Tohru slipped at the top step. Kyo ran forward, and grabbed her at the top step, quickly steadying her. As Yuki also tried to help, Kyo shot his hand out and pushed Yuki in the chest. Before his hand even touched his shirt, Yuki caught it. His eyes narrowed.

"Not today, Cat. You're being a damn fool lately. Back off. Don't you have detention as it is?" He guided Tohru away, but turned back. "Your attempts are getting lamer and lamer. I know it was you with the slingshot in science. You're pathetic." Tohru turned pink, but she didn't defend Kyo. They walked away together and Kyo felt his blood boil.

That was attempt #4.

* * *

Pathetic? Kyo stared at his cast and gulped. He was never going to do this. He was going to be killed by the true form of the Cat and there was nothing he could do about it.

The bell rang, signaling that Kyo needed to go to detention. He retrieved his bag from the floor -he had dropped it when Tohru slipped- then he walked off to the small classroom reserved for the "bad" students.

The same teacher who supervised study hall supervised detention, so, needless to say, it was basically a toned down party. Kyo slunk to the back seat. On his way there, the teacher shouted out, "Yea Sohma, you deserve detention…tricking me out of class like that…"

Sohma sat in the chair and put his head down at the table. After a few minutes, he reached for his backpack and opened it. The book came out. It lay on Kyo's desk for a few minutes as Kyo mustered up the courage to open it once again. He flipped open the cover and turned to a new page.

_There are those who believe that the true form of the Cat is revolting, but in truth it is glorious. No other creature has as much power and strength as the True Cat. The rat would be crushed in an instant if the True Cat's power was forced upon him. The rat is pitiful, and destroying it would do the world good. It needs to pay. The rat deserves to suffer._

Kyo stopped reading when someone plunked down in the seat next to him. He turned and was once more faced with his only blonde Yankee friend, Uo.

"Hey Carrot-top, reading the book again?"

"No. I'm just staring at it and occasionally turning the pages to create waves of air."

"Ha, whatever." She stared at his cast. "Hey, loser, why did you pick electric blue for your cast color?"

"I didn't pick it. My doctor chose the color while I was unconscious."

"Unconscious? Who did you piss off? Yuki? Did he cream you again?"

"No!" Kyo hissed. Uo smirked.

"Whatever. So, read anything interesting?"

"Uo, go away. Why are you even here?"

"Um…detention genius…"

"No Yankee, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything… I wanted to come." Uo rolled her eyes, imitating Kyo's sarcasm.

"Whatever, go away!"

"Nah…I'd rather bug you. Let me read, too."

"No. You only slow me down."

"Come on, you know you want to teach me more…"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, just shut up."

Detention passed a lot quicker with Uo there.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shigure's house, Tohru and Yuki were having a quick chat with Shigure.

"He's even more crazy than usual lately! He tried to push me out of a window while I was playing cards!" Yuki stated.

"Really?" Shigure answered quizzically.

"Yes, Kyo-kun has been acting very strange lately." Tohru included.

Yuki continued, "And its not even like he's fighting with martial arts anymore. He's just fighting dirty. It's weird. I have to constantly keep an eye on him."

Shigure nodded. "Well, if there is any more trouble, I'll talk to Hatori. Maybe Kyo's PMS-ing…"

Yuki shook his head, "Be serious, Shigure."

* * *

_Friday_

Everyone was on edge Friday. Shigure, Tohru and Yuki seemed to keep a constant watch on Kyo when they thought he wasn't looking. Kyo didn't seem to notice. He ignored all of them.

At school, Yuki made sure to avoid Kyo so that Kyo would have no chance to attack him anymore. Nothing happened at all that day.

Tohru and Yuki walked home together, Kyo didn't seem to be anywhere. The arrived at Shigure's house and turned on the television to watch a movie with Shigure. Kyo arrived home a bit later. He clutched a small plastic bag to his chest. He stared at the group for a moment, and then quickly walked up to his room.

When the movie ended, Tohru went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She pulled out some fish from the fridge and turned around to get some spices to prepare it. She nearly spun into Kyo, but he caught her by the forearms so that he wouldn't transform. Tohru turned bright red.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun. Is there anything you need from the kitchen?"

Kyo shook his head. "No… I wanted to know if I could make dinner tonight." Tohru stepped back and thought for a minute. She wasn't sure if she should let him help, she didn't want him to poison Yuki's food. She felt bad for thinking Kyo would do that, but, well, lately she wasn't sure if she should trust him. He had been acting pretty shady.

"Um, how about we make it together?" Tohru stated. That way she could keep an eye on him. Kyo seemed hesitant, but he nodded in agreement finally.

She prepared the meal, laying out all the ingredients. Kyo helped her. Tohru noticed his hands were shaking.

"Kyo-kun, are you cold?"

"Um…no…uh, maybe…" He continued to prepare the food. He took out some seasoning and sprinkled some on the fish. Tohru watched Kyo. He didn't slip any poison in the meal, so she figured that everything was okay. She still kept her eyes on him.

Dinner was done cooking within an hour. Tohru thanked Kyo for his hard work, and then she asked him to help her serve the meal. She kept her eyes on Kyo as he placed the food on the table, and watched him every step of the way. He did not do anything to the food.

The four occupants of the house sat at the dinner table together. Yuki looked at the food, than back up at Tohru. Tohru grinned.

"Kyo-kun helped make supper. I supervised. Everything is safe to eat!"

Kyo gave her a strange look. "What do you mean "safe to eat"? Do you think I'm incapable of making a decent meal?" He scowled. Tohru looked nervous, but Shigure spoke up for her.

"Yes, she thinks you're a complete imbecile unable to serve us fish. Can we eat now?"

Kyo shrugged and took a bite. Tohru and Shigure followed. Yuki stared at it for a minute, then picked up his fork and cut off a piece of fish. He chewed it, and then swallowed it.

Shigure smiled. "It tastes different. The spices are different. It tastes good though."

Tohru stopped eating. "I didn't use a different spice."

Yuki stopped eating too, but for a different reason. His throat… it was constricting. He grabbed it and dropped his fork. It fell to the table with a loud clatter. Shigure turned to Yuki and noticed Yuki's paling face.

"Yuki! What's wrong? Are you choking?" Yuki shook his head "no", clutching his throat. Shigure rushed to his side, and shouted to Kyo. "Kyo, what did you put in the fish?"

Tohru turned to Kyo. His hands were shaking again, and his eyes looked far-off. After a second he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. His voice seemed dead as he responded. "Cassia leaves."

"What are cassia leaves?" Tohru whispered.

Shigure stood up. "It's a spice that Yuki is highly allergic to." His voice was panicked. Shigure fled to the bathroom and returned in less than a second. In his hand was an Epi-pen. He rushed to Yuki's side and administered the needle to Yuki's thigh as quickly as he could. Yuki's eyes were closed, his hands still around his throat. After several seconds, his muscles relaxed. His chest went up and down slowly.

Shigure's hand was shaking like Kyo's. He wiped some sweat from his brow and then turned to Tohru. "Please…please call Hatori." Tohru didn't need to be asked twice. She rushed to the phone and called the family doctor.

Shigure turned to Kyo as he held Yuki's pale hand. His eyes found Kyo's eyes. Kyo was shaking and he was as pale as Yuki. His back was pushed against the wall, and his eyes were wide but empty. Shigure's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"What have you done, Kyo? What have you done?"

That was attempt #5.

* * *

Authors Note: Yes, my longest chapter ever. I don't think I'll ever write one this long again, (sorry), it took me three and a half hours… now none of you can complain about it being too short! Next update should be up on Saturday, ok?

Let me once again thank the fabulous reviewers who brighten up my day:

Someone who reads: Oh, I'm glad you figured out that you could review! I love new reviews. I'm also happy that you're enjoying my story… that inspires me to write faster!

Eclipsedlight: I'm glad you think that I got Kyo's personality right. That was one of my concerns that I wasn't true to the anime/manga. I'm glad you enjoy my story!

Amethystcrystal231: Don't let Kyo die? Oh pooh, you want to ruin my fun…Hah, Just kidding, don't flip out. And yes, pillow attacks can be quite frightening.

Sesshumarusgirl101: Yea, poor Kyo. I felt bad making him cry. Luckily Kazuma was there for him.

Fullma8712: Kyo is cursed again because… well the creature told him it's not permanent until Kyo does what he wants. It was just a taste of freedom. Keep reading!

Imbrium4: Yup, Haru's awesome. He saved Kyo. I'll try to write in more Haru in the next few chapters!

Dark-wolf-soulX: You and me have got to stop eating things when we comment to each other. I just choked on a Snapple because of your review. I think my story should come with a warning: "Do not eat while reading."

Dark Inu Fan: Ha, when you pointed out Kyo having a blue cast, I just randomly decided to pick on that in this chapter. Ah, yes, my reviewers sometimes inspire me to add random nonsense into my story.

ShadoWalker: Ha, you thought the last chapter was short? Before this one, that was the longest chapter! I'm glad you liked it!

The Cheshire Katt: You got a cold, too? Ah, poor thing. And, be careful not to go bald when you spaz; if you grip your hair too hard it might fall out! Thanks for the lovely review!

Narutofreak22: Ha, you're welcome. Is this long enough? Enjoy!

And to all my silent readers: REVIEW IF YOU CAN! I love reviews… seriously I do. Ah, I mean, what's to be afraid of? Do you think I'd yell at you? Nope, I can't… you know why? …Because you can't yell through a computer. Doesn't work. I can kick the computer (which has happened many a time), but I can't yell through it. Nope, doesn't work.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I'll tell you what, if I own Fruits Basket, I'll make a huge announcement. Being that no announcement is in the works… you can bet that I have no control over Fruits Basket. Whatsoever.

Authors Note: This chapter is kind of… just… slow I think. I dunno, I think actually I'm kind of slow. Haha, ok, yes, I am slow right now. Anyway, enjoy:

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 13

Hatori arrived in a matter of minutes. His tires squealed to a stop when he reached Shigure's house, and he ran up the porch steps into the eating area. Yuki lay on the ground, breathing heavily. Shigure sat next to him, talking to him reassuringly. The epi-pen was by Shigure's feet. Tohru sat by Yuki's side, holding his hand and looking awfully pale. However, the palest person was Kyo, who's back was pressed against the wall furthest from the scene and his body shook violently with each breath Yuki made.

Once Hatori entered, Tohru backed up to let him check Yuki. He leaned over Yuki, checked his pulse, his heartbeat, his glands, and his responsiveness. Yuki was semi-conscious through all of this, but his results seemed to please Hatori. Hatori asked Shigure to help him move Yuki into his bedroom and Shigure obliged, picking up Yuki carefully and walking up the stairs to his room after Hatori. Kyo and Tohru stayed in the dining room.

Kyo was sweating and shaking. His eyes were closed tightly. He opened them after what seemed like an eternity and turned his gaze towards Tohru. She was also shaking and her eyes were glistening with tears. When she noticed Kyo was staring at her, she jumped up, prepared to leave the room. His shaky voice stopped her.

"Tohru, wait!"

She paused at the doorway. Her knees shook as Kyo stood up and walked close to her. He stood right behind her.

"Tohru, look at me…please."

She turned towards him and Kyo could see the terror in her eyes.

"Tohru…are you…afraid of me?"

Tohru didn't respond, but her answer was evident. Kyo got panicky.

"Tohru! Please, don't be scared! Please…please..."

Tears fell from her eyes. "You…you tried to kill him!"

"Tohru…no…wait…I didn't mean to!"

"Yes! You knew he was allergic to the leaves!"

"I…I…I needed to…you don't know…"

"But he's your cousin!"

Kyo's knees gave out and he fell to the floor. "Tohru, please…help me…I…I…please."

Tears trailed down her cheeks. "Kyo…I just don't understand…why?" Before he could answer, she fled from the room. A second later Kyo heard the door to her room close.

Kyo stayed where he was for a long time. Finally, he stood up and shakily made his way up the stairs and stopped in front of Yuki's room. He put his back against the wall opposite of Yuki's door, and slid down to the floor. He drew his knees tightly up to his chest and he held them there. He faintly heard Shigure and Hatori conversing within, however, he didn't even try to listen; his head was pounding too loudly.

After what felt like hours, the door slid open and Hatori walked out followed by Shigure. They were still talking, but they abruptly stopped their conversation when they noticed Kyo. An awkward silence filled the corridor. Hatori avoided Kyo's eyes. He mumbled something to Shigure and then walked down the hallway to Shigure's study.

Shigure stood in front of Yuki's door, as if guarding it. Kyo tried to meet his eyes, but Shigure wouldn't look at him.

"Shigure, is…is Yuki alright?" Kyo's voice surprised himself, it held emotions that he didn't even know he had.

Shigure's face turned to face Kyo. The Shigure he knew was not portrayed. This Shigure looked angry, very angry. "Why?" He asked disdainfully.

"Because…I'm concerned." Kyo's response made none from Shigure. He tried again. "Is he going to be okay?"

Shigure didn't answer him, however, Hatori opened the door of Shigure's study. He walked towards Kyo and responded.

"Yuki will be alright." Hatori's response was short, to the point, and filled with anger. Kyo blanched at Hatori's voice.

"Good," Kyo mumbled, yet his hands still shook. His ears were buzzing again and his head pounded. He didn't notice Hatori mumble something to Shigure or see Shigure's eyes grow wide. When Kyo came back to a more conscious state, he heard Hatori calling his name.

"Kyo." Kyo looked up and Hatori continued. "I called the main house…I told Akito what you did…" Shigure watched as Kyo's face changed from pale to snow white.

"What did he say?" His body shivered against his will.

Hatori exhaled. "He wants you to come back and stay at the main house…"

"The main house! I'm not allowed there!"

"Akito is making an exception…"

Kyo thought about this. He always wanted to see the main house and live "inside"… But he sincerely doubted that he would be attending a "Welcome the Cat" party. This was not going to be a good visit. He didn't want to go.

"I can't go." His voice cracked.

"You have to." Hatori said quietly.

"But…what about school? Exams are coming up…and I mean…I don't have time to pack anything…and-"

Hatori cut him off. "There will be a tutor at the main house. Akito says you need not pack anything. He wants us to come homes as quickly as possible."

"But…my clothes?"

"No Kyo, he has things for you there."

"B-but…"

"Kyo, you will either come conscious or I have orders to sedate you."

Tohru opened her door and watched the scene. Kyo turned towards her. "Please…Tohru help." She was silent as more tears appeared. She pulled the door shut again.

"Kyo, come on." Hatori placed his hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Do I need to sedate you?"

"No…but…"

Hatori guided Kyo towards the door. Kyo pulled back suddenly. "My book! I need my book!"

"No, Kyo." Hatori grabbed hold of Kyo and pushed him out of Shigure's house. Kyo stopped struggling. His feet moved mechanically towards Hatori's car. He had given up.

* * *

Hatori's car moved quickly and silently down the long winding roads to the main house. Kyo sat in the passenger seat. His knees were pressed against his chest and his eyes stared vacantly out the window. Hatori sat next to him, equally tense. His eyes remained on the road, but his mind focused on the situation at hand. He honestly had no idea what Akito had in store for him. He also couldn't fathom why Kyo would try to kill Yuki. He knew that Kyo hated him with a passion, but he could not picture Kyo actually trying to kill his cousin.

The ride was short and silent. Hatori did not try to engage Kyo in conversation. He figured he might as well leave Kyo alone with his thoughts. He didn't even put the radio on. Once the main house came into view, Kyo sighed. Hatori parked his car by the gates. He opened his door and walked out, waiting for Kyo to come. Kyo didn't open his door, so Hatori turned around to the side of the car, and pulled it open. He tugged on Kyo's arm and extracted him from the vehicle. He felt Kyo's tremors, but he did not stop. He guided Kyo to the main gates, which opened automatically. He pulled Kyo down the tree-lined road.

The grounds seemed cold and empty. Many people were preparing for New Years, which would happen in two weeks. A cold wind picked up and blew through the estate. Hatori noticed that in all the rush and confusion, he had not allowed Kyo to get a jacket. He tried to walk faster to get Kyo to the warm house, but Kyo's pace was slow and hesitant. It seemed to take forever for them to reach the inner Sohma gates. Hatori opened them and Kyo shivered.

He was supposed to be forbidden here. He wasn't allowed to enter these grounds. He didn't want to be here. Kyo's foot touched the ground, in his ears the word "forbidden" echoed again and again. Every new step he took made the butterflies in his stomach flutter more wildly. He seriously considered making a run for it, but his body didn't seem to be functioning correctly right now.

The main house was huge and overpowering. Kyo slowly and hesitantly followed Hatori up the steps and stopped at the main house's door. Before the doors opened, Hatori turned to Kyo for some quick advice.

"Um…Kyo, listen to everything Akito says, but remember to always stay calm. I'm sure food will be sent to your room in the morning and maybe tomorrow you will see Haru and Momiji."

"I'm not staying in one of their rooms?" Kyo questioned. He had thought that he would be sharing a room with one of them. Before Hatori could answer, the door slid open and Akito's cold voice added to the chill outside.

"Of course not. Do you think I want to risk the lives of any more of the members of the Zodiac?"

Kyo turned to Akito and copied Hatori's bow. He spoke hesitantly.

"Then, where will I be staying?"

Akito grinned. "In Yuki's old room."

Kyo nodded, unsure of how that was bad. Kyo believed that Yuki was treated like a prince here, so his old room must resemble something from a palace.

Hatori nodded. "Please, Akito…remember our agreement."

Akito's eyes flashed. "I do not need to make deals. You obey me!" Akito's arm grabbed onto Kyo's bare forearm and his nails dug into this flesh. Hatori bowed quickly.

"I do not mean to upset you Akito. Please relax." Akito nodded but did not release his grip on Kyo.

"Thank you Hatori for bringing Kyo here. You may go now."

For a second, Kyo thought Hatori might turn around and take him back to Shigure's house. He thought Hatori might remove him from Akito's grasp. Hatori however only bowed once more and then turned to go to his house. Kyo stood there watching his retreating form.

"Well, Cat. Are you going to move or would you like to stay out here until you succumb to hypothermia? It makes no difference to me." Akito's voice was cold. It held no laughter like Shigure's did. Kyo hated it. Akito released Kyo's arm and wiped his hand on his kimono. "Filthy," he murmured, referring to Kyo. He stepped through the doorway and turned, aggravated once more. "Get in here!" He shrieked, and slapped Kyo across the face.

Kyo obediently followed, but shuddered as he took each step in a new, unfamiliar place.

* * *

Authors Note: I stopped here because the next section I wanted to include isn't finished…. I'm sorry… But, it's good, I think. Anyway, This chapter is shorter than the last, but really, how could I type 3000+ words again. I had to do Christmas shopping! Shudders And, it snowed here! So, next update should be up Saturday night/Sunday morning. (By The Way, before posting this, I had exactly 99 reviews!)

Thanks to my Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous reviewers!

Elven Bunny and Butterfly Lion: Finish it? Ha this story is FAR from done! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Aldri: Creative? Well-written? What lovely compliments! I'm glad you like it!

Shadow7272: People call you Kyo? That's awesome. I'm in love. Ha… Okay, sorry if I scared you just there. Anyway, yes, I try to update every weekend, I hate when people have good stories that never get finished. I'm glad you decided to review!

D.masher: You're going to marry Kyo? I'm afraid not; he's mine! Ha, ok, I'll stop before I start a war between us…

Imbrium4: Hah, a squirt bottle! That made me laugh. He is a bad kitty. I'm glad you enjoyed the ways I had him kill Yuki.

Fullma8712: Yea, it was hard for me to write Kyo trying to kill Yuki because it's just not something I want Kyo to ever do. But, stupid Kyo won't be explaining why for a long time, cause…he's stubborn like that. But don't worry, there's a lot more to unfold in this story. So…yea….

Dark Inu Fan: Yup, Epi-pens are very good, it's a good thing he had one. Tohru didn't notice Kyo putting leaves in the fish because she just assumed he was adding spices, and the leaves were in a spice bottle similar to the other spices. Bad Kyo. Stooping real low, but remember, he's desperate. He wants to be free so badly, and the "thing" said that Kyo's got to do this or else's he's going to suffer big-time. Kyo's scared. Poor Kyo.

Dark-wolf-soulx: Ha, Thanksgiving sounds awesome at your house! I never have the opportunity to fall asleep in my food like your cousin. Have Kyon-Kyon committed? Interesting idea, I like that. Maybe I'll do that in my next story though, cause I like that idea, but there's not enough room in this one! Grrr…

ShadoWalker: Ha, so I guess no matter how long my chapters are, you're going to want more? Darn it… Ha, anyway, sorry this chapter is short!

The Cheshire Katt: Ha, Kyo is so dumb… stay away from books that talk! But… no matter how dumb he is, I still love him. I hope your cold is cleared up by now!

Narutofreak22: Kyo angst shall come in the next few chapters, do not fear! And, Yuki's ok, for now. Evil laughter I mean, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Authors Note: Okay, I'm proud of this chapter for some reason. By the way, I added to the story summary the fact that this story will have Kyo abuse. I thought that was kind of obvious in the story context, but I added it just in case any of my readers do not like that. Also, this chapter switches perspective back and forth. For example: it tells of Saturday morning at Shigure's house, and then about Saturday morning with Kyo. Ok? And…yea, I think that's it. Enjoy:

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 14

_Friday10:30 P.M.: Sohma Main House:_

Kyo followed Akito deeper and deeper into the main house. 'More like main castle,' Kyo thought bitterly. He had no idea why Yuki wanted to run away from here.

Finally Akito stopped walking through what seemed like the endless maze of passages. He pointed to an ornate door.

"This is my room. You are not permitted here." Kyo nodded and Akito continued. "This is Yuki's room." He pointed to an old wooden door. Kyo nodded again, then turned towards Akito.

"Am I part of the Zodiac now?"

Akito stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" His voice was sharp.

Kyo looked him in the eyes. "I beat Yuki."

Akito stared at him, then threw his head back and laughed. "You did not beat Yuki. You used a pathetic, idiotic attempt and you failed."

"No! I beat him!"

Akito's cold laugh pierced the air. "Ha, fine. You "beat" Yuki, now enjoy your royal suite!" He pulled open the door and threw Kyo inside. Kyo landed face first on the floor. Before he could even get up, the door closed and locked behind him. Akito's maniacal laughter followed him as he walked down the hall.

"Part of the Zodiac? Don't make me laugh!"

Akito's laughter slowly died down. Kyo stood up and tried to look around. It was pitch black. He put his hand in his pocket and fumbled around until he produced his keys. He held up the tiny flashlight he had and turned it on. A weak ray of light helped to illuminate his room.

There was no furniture or clothes in the room. There were no books, movies, televisions, or games to occupy Kyo's time. There weren't even any light fixtures and the only window was so narrow and tiny and high up that even a rat couldn't use it. The only thing besides Kyo in the room was the infinite amount of cobwebs that tend to gather after a long time.

Kyo bit his lip. How could this be Yuki's room? Did Akito mean a different Yuki? Were there any other Yuki's? No, there weren't. Kyo took a few steps on the hard scratched wood floor. The walls were not paper, they were thick and probably had bricks underneath the plaster. It wasn't a room; it was a cage.

A tiny scrap of paper hanging in the corner caught Kyo's eye. It was an old, faded kiddy drawing of sunshine and a meadow with a tiny lake. Things outside. It was signed by "Y.S." Those were the things Yuki had been running to as a child. Kyo turned back around to the door. He shined his light on it and gasped. By the handle we're little dark red handprints. Someone had struggled to get out of here and Kyo had a feeling he knew who that child was.

Kyo dropped his flashlight and room was pitched into darkness again. He didn't retrieve it; he merely sunk down to the ground and curled up into a ball. That was one of the few times in his life that Kyo was so scared he couldn't sleep.

* * *

_Saturday 2 A.M, Shigure's House:_

Yuki woke up with a sore, raspy throat and a slight fever. Tohru was in the room with him, placing clean laundry on his dresser. She obviously had not intended of going to sleep unless she knew Yuki was okay.

"Tohru," Yuki said. His voice was quiet and it hurt to talk, but Tohru heard him and smiled.

"You're awake!" She rushed to his side. "Don't talk so much…here, have a glass of water…" She grabbed a cup from Yuki's nightstand and pressed it into his hand. He smiled graciously and put the glass to his lips. The water was cold and refreshing as it ran down his throat. He finished the entire glass in one sip.

Tohru took the empty glass and placed it back on the table. Yuki's voice reached her ears again.

"Where's Kyo?"

Tohru's hand shook and the glass was knocked from the table and shattered on the floor. Shigure happened to be passing by at that moment and heard the noise. He saw Yuki was awake and Tohru was pale again. He put a comforting hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"I'll tell him, why don't you get some rest."

Tohru nodded and left the room. Shigure bent down to pick up the shards of glass and Yuki stared at him quizzically. Finally Shigure began to speak.

"Hatori came by to check on you. I told him what Kyo did and he was equally disturbed as the rest of us. I had thought Kyo would run away while the commotion occurred, but he surprised me. He looked like he was going into shock from what he did. I think he was as scared as the rest of us. Anyway, Ha-san called Akito and told him of what Kyo had done and… well… Akito asked that Kyo come back to stay at the main house."

"What?"

"Yes, you've had the same reaction as all of us."

"But…why? What's going to happen to him?"

"I have no idea, Ha-san promised to call me as soon as he had any details. I expect a call very soon."

Sure enough, the phone rang in less than five seconds.

* * *

_Saturday 7 A.M. Shigure's House:_

The next morning was a cheery, Saturday morning. The sun was shining brightly, the birds merrily chirping, and although the cold winter wind was bitter and strong, it was still a lovely day.

It was lovely outside at least.

Shigure woke up first that day. Well, technically, you need to be asleep to wake up, and Shigure had not slept at all that night. His mind was solely focused on Kyo. He frowned as he entered the kitchen. 'That stupid teenager had acted to irresponsibly.' Shigure thought as he made himself a pot pf coffee. He had tried to kill his own cousin…at least five times. It wasn't abnormal for him to try to beat Yuki, but it was weird that he had tried to kill Yuki. 'The stupid imbecile.' Shigure reflected bitterly. 'How could he do that?'

He reflected on Hatori's phone call. It had been short as Hatori had very few details to spare. The only thing he told Shigure was that Akito took Kyo inside the main house to Yuki's room. Shigure had personally never been inside Yuki's room, but he knew of it from stories Hatori had told in secrecy. Yuki had not had a pleasant childhood in that room, and Shigure had a feeling that Kyo's stay would not be much happier in that room.

The next thought that crossed Shigure's mind was Kyo's punishment in general. He tried to justify sending Kyo to the main house. 'He needed to go. Who knows whom he would've hurt next?' But somewhere in the back of his mind, his thoughts were only of sadness for the red-haired boy he had come to think of almost as one of his friends…Almost as a son.

* * *

_Saturday Noon, Shigure's house: _

After lunch, Uo and Hana stopped by to visit Tohru. Yuki answered the door after having snuck out of bed.

"Wow, Prince, you look like crap," Uo said, staring at his tousled hair and the bags under his eyes.

"Indeed, your waves indicate a drop in the state of your health." Hana added.

Yuki ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled. "Yea…I ate something I was allergic to."

"Oh, that sucks. Where's Tohru?" Uo questioned.

As if on cue, Tohru burst into the room. "Yuki! Hatori-san said you should stay in bed!"

"I'm fine, Tohru. The fever is gone. And besides, you have visitors."

Tohru turned and noticed her friends. She smiled warmly. "Uo! Hana! How lovely of you to visit."

Hana nodded. "We wanted to see you. Do you have any snacks?"

Tohru nodded and Hana followed her into the kitchen. Uo was left with Yuki. She stared at his rumpled appearance.

"Where's Carrot-top?" she mumbled.

Yuki looked away. "Gone."

"Gone? Like…ran away?"

"No, my other cousin requested that he come back to live with him."

"Which cousin? Haru?"

"No."

"Momiji?"

"No."

"Hatori?"

"No."

"Hmmm…uh--"

"Just stop guessing, you don't know him." Yuki smiled.

Uo nodded. "Um, when is he coming back?"

"I don't know…"

There was a moment of silence, finally Uo said, "Tell Tohru I'll meet her in her room." She ran upstairs before Yuki could respond. If Yuki had been listening, he would have heard the door to Kyo's room open and then shut a minute later.

* * *

_Saturday 6:30 P.M., Shigure's house:_

After hanging out with Tohru and eating through the entire kitchen, Uo and Hana finally prepared to leave. Tohru walked them to the living room to see them out. Yuki and Shigure had been watching T.V., but they stopped to politely say goodbye.

Shigure waved good-bye and in his cheery voice said, "Hope to see you soon!"

Yuki stared at Uo; she was clutching her large backpack tightly to her chest.

"You're holding that bag as if we'd steal it from you." He pointed out with a smile.

Uo laughed nervously. "Um…yea, well, a girl and her purse…"

Tohru nodded and smiled. "Bye Hana! Bye Uo!"

"Bye Tohru. Take care." Hana said.

"See you Monday." Uo added.

They walked out simultaneously and Hana was heard mumbling about getting more snacks. Once they were gone, Tohru went back to cleaning and Yuki and Shigure went back to their television program. Without Kyo there, the house was a lot quieter.

Uo and Hana paused once they were off Shigure's property. Uo let out the breath she had been holding in and she loosened her grip on the bag. Hana stared at her.

"I take it you stole something…Yes…you did…From Kyo's room."

Uo nodded and pulled open the backpack. An old book, bound in some sort of leather and with the title "Zodiac Book of the Cat," slipped into her hands. Hana nodded, as if stealing was perfectly honest.

"So…this is the book you were telling me about?"

Uo nodded and Hana placed her hand on it. After a minute she pulled away.

"The waves from the book match the new waves from Kyo."

Uo shivered, remembering Hana's ominous warning the morning after the dance.

"_Different bad. Very bad."_

Hana looked Uo in the eyes. "This book is evil, Uo. Kyo's in trouble."

* * *

_Saturday 7 A.M., Sohma Main House:_

Kyo woke up with a stiff neck that very same morning. It seemed he had only just fallen asleep when the door was kicked open and Akito strolled in.

"Wake up, you stupid cat."

Kyo picked himself off the floor and copied the bow that Hatori had preformed last night. Akito laughed at his attempts.

"Stupid, foolish cat. Do you think that by bowing and staying calm I will forgive you? I live to punish you. You, the foul cat, think you can be part of the Zodiac? It's pathetic. You're worthless and vile and nobody will ever care about you."

"You're lying!" Kyo yelled, then gulped as Akito approached him. He hadn't meant to lose his temper.

"I'm what?" Akito glared.

"Uh…" Kyo tried to think fast, but before he could, Akito's fist slammed into his face. Kyo staggered back, holding his eye. Akito didn't look it, but he was strong. And quick.

"In the future, never doubt me." Kyo nodded. Akito seemed pleased by Kyo's silence. "As for rules of the house, you will be given food at 6:30 A.M., noon, and 6:30 P.M. You will only leave this room when I give permission and you will never show any disrespect for me or anyone else in this house. Remember, you are beneath us all. You are not above the lowest servant in this house. If anything, be happy that I am not making you do the housework. Remember your place here, cat."

Akito began to walk away, but Kyo stupidly called out. "Hey, it's 7:00, shouldn't my breakfast be here?"

Akito growled. "Did you honestly think I'd feed you today after your little performance last night? Next time you eat, you'd better hope I don't slip anything you are allergic to into your food."

He walked away, but turned back one more time, smiling at Kyo's confused expression. "One more thing…" Akito said. Kyo stared at him. Akito suddenly pulled back and punched Kyo in his stomach. Kyo fell to the ground and Akito's kicks showered his ribs. Kyo wanted to block or defend himself, but he was afraid that Akito would get even madder. And besides, he could handle one small beating…

…Couldn't he?

* * *

Authors Note: That's a pretty decent length? Right? Ha, okay, well maybe not for you all, but its good for me. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too confusing… you know, it was Saturday at Shigure's house, then it went back to Saturday morning at the main house… I hope that made sense… I labeled it to be helpful! (I'm so proud of myself.) Anyway, I'm pooped cause I went Xmas shopping and had to beat up several evil shoppers… (Maybe…). Anyway,

Thanks to my Reviewers:

Kyoluvr: Ha, I think that was my shortest review ever, but you got your point across. Thanks!

Elina: Ha, you sound like a robot: "Must Be Punished." Ha, yup, bad, bad Kyo.

SageWriting: Oy, angst is good. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Shadow7272: Ha, yea, Kyo tries to kill her, but she only flips out when he tries to kill Yuki… I guess that's because in my mind, Tohru cares about other people more than herself. And she loves Kyo and Yuki so much, that she couldn't imagine losing either one of them. She is upset and confused with Kyo, and she's upset and concerned for Yuki… so, angst. Yup.

Sesshumarusgirl101: Akito keeping his hands off Kyo? Oy, if I had Kyo locked up in the room next to me, you wouldn't be able to get me away.

Imbrium4: Ha! I get it… you want Haru. I'll see if I can fit him in next chapter, if not he'll be in the chapter after that.

Fullma8712: Better and better? Thanks. And yea, Kyo should fess up… but he's too stubborn and he's kind of afraid of what will happen to him…

Dark Inu Fan: Indeed, no one will know exactly what will happen to Kyo in that dark room. And I'm sure all the family members will be kind of mad at him for what he did to Yuki, so they might avoid him and not even notice the pain he is going through. Hint

Dark-wolf-soulx: Oh my G-d, you are like my new favorite person in the entire world cause you just compared Kyo to being emo. All of my friends here are emo and it's so funny that you said that, because whenever anyone is being moody we always tease them and say, "You're emo too!" Ha, that's great. Then you go on and call him a tart candy, or the cereal box prize or sushi… Ha, yay! As for Hatori listening to gangsta music, I always kind of thought he'd listen to something like… eh, country music. I don't like country music, but if any of my reviewers like it, that's great for ya'll. But… yea, I always kinda pictured Hatori as like… a country music guy…

ShadoWalker: Ha, suspense? Yessirreee! Next chapter won't be posted until next week though… Ha, you'll have to wait… I already know what will happen.

Starship Gazer: Ha, yea the trip to the main house is certainly not a trip to Disney World. Well, I guess it could be kind of like Disney World if you think about the spinning teacups that make you vomit… But, I kind of like those…. So….yea…

The Cheshire Katt: I don't think Akito will be the one getting smacked around… Hints Ha, keep reading. And, just so you know, popcorn is my favorite food ever… and because you mentioned it…you're just… even cooler now.

Narutofreak22: Yea, Tohru rejecting Kyo was pretty sad. I didn't know if I got the emotions right on that part. I'm glad you liked it.

And to my silent readers: I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. Do you have any questions, comments, or suggestions? You all know where to put them. (I'll give you a hint: hit the "Submit Review" button.) Anyway, enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Well, Fruits Basket is on my Christmas list, but just in case I don't get it: "I still don't own it."

Authors Note: IMPORTANT: Ok, so, next Sunday (Christmas, for those who are keeping track) is my Birthday. Yes, I'm going to be 16 as of 4 P.M. on Sunday. Ok, so as far as an update: I'm not sure I'll be able to get one up Saturday or Sunday. I'm aiming for Monday if possible, if not, you might get a really short one sometime during the week. I can't promise anything, and I'm really sorry…but. I'm going to be 16…so… Yay? Ok, enough chatter, enjoy:

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 15

_Sunday Morning:_

Kyo didn't know when, but he passed out during Akito's beating and did not wake up until the next morning. He stood up and winced as every party of his body protested his movements. Suddenly, the door to his room slid open, and light filtered into he room. Kyo had to shield his eyes; he had not seen this sort of bright light in days.

One of the main house servants stepped into the doorway. "Akito had requested you wash pup and then join him for breakfast."

Kyo looked at the servant through narrow eyes, but he chose not to say anything and instead walked towards the door. As he approached the servant, he noticed two guards in the hallway to prevent him from escaping. The group escorted Kyo to the bathroom. They gave him instructions.

"You have twenty minutes to use the bathroom to shower and dry off. There is clothing in the bathroom for you to wear until your regular clothing is cleaned. The window inside is alarmed and if you are not ready within the twenty minutes, we will come in and retrieve you. Do you understand?" The guards asked and Kyo nodded.

He turned around and opened the door. A large ornate bathroom came into view. A huge marble tub stood in one corner while a large wall to wall mirror stood opposite of it. A huge window took up an entire other wall with large white billowing curtains. Everything was gold and marble. Kyo was amazed; he had never been exposed to something like this. It made him feel bitter to think that all the other zodiac members had the opportunity to use things like this everyday.

He stripped off his clothes and put on the hot water in the tub. He then grabbed a soft, fluffy towel and sat that right next to the bath. He cautiously put one bruised leg after the other into the hot water. It was a warm welcome for his sore body. He lay in the water for a few minutes, feeling his muscles relax and his body unwind.

After a while, Kyo unplugged the drain and let the water filter out. He stepped out of the tub and used the towel to dry off. He ruffled his hair until it was damp, then stopped at the mirror to examine his appearance.

He had one black eye and several bruises on his face, arms, and chest. There were small cuts along his unbroken arm where Akito had dug his nails into him. Kyo winced at his reflection. One day with Akito and he looked like crap.

He turned and his eye caught a chair with a pile of clothes on it. Kyo walked over and found a black kimono. He frowned. He hated kimonos. He hated all traditional clothing. He never understood how Shigure could wear them. Kyo sighed and put it on anyway. He ran his fingers through his hair to set it in place. The guards started to knock on the door.

"One minute left!" They shouted, and Kyo growled back.

"I'm coming…I'm coming!" He threw the door open and glared. "Happy?" He asked sarcastically. The larger guard slapped him across his face.

"Don't you dare talk to us like that, you piece of dirt."

The other guard kicked Kyo's sore ribs with his heavy boot. "Come on, you imbecile. Akito wants you."

Kyo was gasping for air on the floor, so the large guard picked him up by the forearms. "Move!" He pushed Kyo down several corridors and finally into a small dining room. Akito sat at the head of the table and Hatori sat to his left. A chair on the right side of the table was empty for Kyo. The guard shoved Kyo, then took up post by the door. Kyo took a step forward and Akito growled.

"What took you so long? I thought you had drowned in the shower…not that that would be so bad."

Kyo stood by the table and didn't respond.

"Sit." Akito commanded, and Kyo took the empty seat. Akito turned towards Hatori and smiled. "He is like an obedient little puppy…he still has a few problems, but we'll work those out."

Hatori nodded, but kept his eyes on Kyo. He had so many bruises and this was only his second day here.

A serving woman cam forward and set a large platter of fruits and breakfast foods in front of Kyo. Kyo looked at it eagerly and was just about ready to dive in when he remembered Akito's words from the day before.

_"Did you honestly think I'd feed you after your performance last night? Next time you eat, you'd better hope I don't slip anything you are allergic to into your food."_

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the food suspiciously. Hatori continued to watch Kyo. One minute he had looked ecstatic to be fed; now he looked like he'd rather starve.

Akito noticed Kyo's change in demeanor as well. "What? Why aren't you eating cat?"

Kyo looked up and lied quickly. "Um…I'm not that hungry." His stomach betrayed him by choosing that moment to growl loudly.

Akito's eyes flashed. "What? Is our food not good enough for you? Not enough cassia leaves? Does it not equal that cooking of that girl? Do you think you're better than all of this and you deserve special food?"

Kyo shook his head quickly, but the damage had been dumb. Akito stood up and turned to Hatori. "See, he still has many problems that need to be dealt with… but I'll straighten him out." Hatori nodded but cast his eyes down as Akito slammed his chair back and stepped close to Kyo. His hand snaked around Kyo's forearm.

"Come, let's go back to your room."

Kyo met Akito's gaze and tried to look brave, but on the inside he shook. As Akito escorted Kyo out, Kyo turned and saw Hatori sigh and place his head in his hands. He was just as powerless as Kyo.

* * *

Yuki chewed on an apple on the porch. The apple was fresh and crisp like the winter air. A light frost had settled that night and Yuki loved to watch the sun glitter as it reflected off the snow. Yuki continued to watch the snow until a figure in the distance caught his attention. At first Yuki thought it was Tohru, but after a few seconds he noticed the shorter hair and green dress of Kagura. She walked along on the ice to Shigure's house, head down, face buried in a scarf.

When she was within five feet of Yuki, she looked up. Yuki smiled at her.

"Hello, Kagura. If you're looking for Kyo, he's…not here. Didn't you know?" It was only after he said it, that Yuki noticed the absence of the kitty-cat backpack and the way her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Kagura?" Yuki said slowly, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and sniffled slightly. Yuki opened the door for her and she shuffled inside. Tohru was walking by and instantly recognized the look on Kagura's face. She held her hand. "It's okay, Kagura, we are all scared for Kyo."

Kagura shook her head slightly. "I'm not upset about that… I'm upset because…because…"

Tohru stared at her, "Because what, Kagura?"

Yuki stood by the door, unsure of how to help. Finally he approached Kagura and helped her take off her coat. He then led her to the kitchen where Shigure was already sitting. Tohru joined them, too. Shigure noted the troubled look and Kagura's face and passed her the cup of tea he had made. She brought it to her lips and kept her face on the swirling brown liquid.

Shigure smiled at her encouragingly. "What the matter, Kagura?"

She sniffled and let one syllable fall from her lips. "Kyo."

Shigure nodded. "You're worried about him. Don't be…he'll be…okay."

Kagura shook her head. "I'm not…well, I am worried…but that's not the reason."

Shigure raised his eyebrows. "Why then?"

Tohru and Yuki watched Kagura as she tried to form the words.

"It's just… It's Kyo, and…well…I've always loved him and I think I always will but…seeing what he's done. I usually turn a blind eye and let it slide because it's…Kyo… but he almost killed Yun-chan! And I just don't want to love him…because of what he did. I can't love him because of what he did… but… it just hurts so much. Someone that you've held and cared for… to just be taken from you…it hurts too much."

Shigure nodded as Kagura hid her face behind her hands and began to sob. Yuki felt slightly uncomfortable being brought into the conversation, but Shigure was looking at him, indicating that Yuki should say something. Yuki sighed.

"Kagura, you can still love Kyo. I don't mind, you're not betraying me by loving him. Tohru misses him, too, and I can tell Shigure does as well. It's okay to love him… You're not bothering me by caring about him…okay? So, don't cry…Alright?"

Kagura nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Yun-chan." She leaved over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Tohru smiled.

"Kagura, would you like to help me make breakfast?"

Kagura nodded and stood up. She smiled at Shigure and Yuki, and then followed Tohru into the kitchen.

After lunch, Kagura said goodbye to Tohru and Shigure. Yuki helped her put her coat on and walked with her to the tree-lined yard. As they reached the edge of Shigure's property, Kagura turned to Yuki.

"Before…you said that Shii-chan and Tohru miss Kyo, right?"

"Yea." Yuki nodded.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you miss Kyo?" Kagura said quietly.

"Me?" Yuki thought for a minute. "No…not really."

"Oh…" Kagura's head turned down.

"Maybe." Yuki added.

Kagura's head shot up and she smiled. Yuki couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok, short, I know. But I haven't had much of a chance to write with Christmas stuff, and Hanukah stuff (I'm Jewish and Catholic). By the way, writing Kyo in the bathtub totally made my day... and YAY! I added in Kagura! I wanted to add her in... I like Kagura when she's not crazy. Anyway, as I said, I'll try to make an update sometime soon. However, I cannot guarantee anything. If I don't get a chance: "Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy New Year, Happy Anything Else." I'll update soon!

And, my loyal reviewers:

Lexis: Are Uo and Hana going to break into the Sohma main house? Well, if they do, I wouldn't tell… wouldn't want to ruin a possible story plot… Ha, you'll just have to wait and see what happens…I'm glad you enjoy my story thus far!

Shizmoo: Yes, Kyo should spill his guts… but, you know, he's not that bright… and he's afraid, he doesn't want to get in trouble. Think of it like a drug, he wants to get away, but he can't, and he doesn't want anyone to know. And I'm glad you think my chapters aren't too short! My fingers thank you!

Shadow7272: Oh no! Nearly cried, you'd better keep tissues next time, in case I do it again! Good at writing? Thanks! Now, if only you can tell that to my European History teacher…

SageWriting: Yes, more angst and tons more to come. It's like angst on top of angst…on top of more angst.

Sesshumarusgirl101: LOL, yea Kyo major yummy-ness. Never talk bad of him…

Fulma8712: I'm glad you asked that. I put Kyo in Yuki's room instead of the cage because I wanted Kyo to be in the torture room, rather than his imprisonment room right now. He might switch rooms later, but for now Akito wants Kyo closer to him. Uo took the book because… Wait, I'm not going to say! That's a story secret that will be revealed later…. Ha…suspense!

Imbrium4: Yea, Akito, don't squash Kyo! It's the bad kitty, not hot yummy Kyo!

Dark Inu Fan: Wouldn't it be so cool if the girls saved Kyo? I keep thinking about how awesome that would be. Girl power! Thank I think of the Spice Girls….and I get a bit scared… but, then I think of Kyo and all is well again. As for the others showing how they follow the legend, yea, we'll see how this affects them and how they react to poor Kyo…

Dark-wolf-soulX: Wow, just thinking about Kyo in eyeliner makes me all warm inside… I seriously have too big of a crush on him. Yes, and Uo has the book… and Kyo wants it. As for Yuki's crayons… I don't know… kids find weird stuff. My little nephews find stuff I lost years ago whenever they come over. Kyo + crayons seems like a kid who'd eat them. I think you'd see Yuki drawing a masterpiece, and then Kyo's got red paper sticking from his lips. No cable in the bad room… Akito's truly evil. Ha, I love your reviews; they are the highlight of any day!

ShadoWalker: Ha, yea, both my sisters are in college and each time they stared they were like "Dude, where am I?" Concentrate on your finals! Study, Study, Study! I'm glad my last chapter took you away from school; hopefully it can help you stay not so stressed with the exams!

Narutofreak22: Yea, poor Kyo. I hope everyone will be able to forgive him too… If I want them to… Depends if I have him tell them or not… evil laugher I mean, cough... You'll just have to wait and see….

And to my silent readers: Speak up! And Happy Holidays!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Darn it, Santa didn't leave Kyo under the tree! Nor did he leave the ownership of Fruits Basket…so…. Yea, I don't own it. However, I did get the entire anime and manga 1 – 11

Authors Note: Sorry this update came late: My birthday was on Sunday. Yes, I'm officially 16!

* * *

**IMPORTANT **This chapter contains abuse/gore. If you're not comfortable reading that: please turn back now. **IMPORTANT

* * *

**

Book of the Cat

Chapter 16

Akito's grip on Kyo's arm was hard and tight. Akito didn't say a word, he just marched Kyo down the hall. They stopped in front of Kyo's room and Akito fumbled with the lock. The door flew open and Akito threw Kyo inside. He followed him in and closed the door behind him. It was dark in the room except for the streak of light the window allowed to filter in. Akito sniffed disdainfully at Kyo's form on the ground.

"Such disrespect. I think I need to use the lesson I used on Yuki for you."

Kyo got up and Akito struck a match. A dim light was made as Akito pulled a candle from the folds of his kimono. He sat the candle near a closet door that Kyo had not seen in the dark. Akito pulled a key from his kimono and opened the door, shielding its contents from Kyo. He placed something out of sight, and then shut the door.

"Are you read to learn, Kyo?"

Kyo stared at Akito's dark shadowy form. Akito's hand shot out and pushed Kyo down onto his chest.

"Stay." He commanded. He walked around Kyo and positioned himself directly behind him. "I'll go easy on you today, because it is your first lesson." Kyo turned to look behind him just as Akito's hand pulled forward and a huge thick whip flew through the air and snapped on Kyo's back. Kyo jumped as the coil touched him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Kyo screamed. His back stung. Akito didn't answer. Instead he pulled back and struck Kyo again. Kyo hissed in pain. Akito pulled the rope, and then lashed it at Kyo again. Kyo bit his lip.

After Akito brought the rope forward twice more, Kyo's teeth began to sink into his lip. After about 10 lashes, he heard his kimono ripping. Another 5 lashes and Kyo tasted blood in his mouth. Akito kept going. At 20, Kyo couldn't help it anymore, and he began to cry. Akito only grinned more and whipped him with more ferocity. At 25, blood started to spray from Kyo's back as the whip continued to pound it mercilessly. 30: Kyo started to scream. 35: Kyo's throat was raw. 40: Kyo was barely conscious.

Akito stopped at 50. He smiled gleefully and walked close to Kyo, who was lying in a puddle of blood. His eyes were glazed and his sweat mixed with his blood. His lip was swollen and blood seeped from it. Akito twisted his fingers into Kyo's hair and yanked Kyo's head up to him, so his ear was against Akito's mouth.

"Good kitty, although…Yuki used to be able to handle a lot more." He dropped Kyo like a rag doll on the floor and put the whip away. Kyo started to regain consciousness, but he fell back asleep as his energy severely drained. Akito picked up the candle and blew it out. He opened the door and stepped out, leaving Kyo by himself.

Moments later Hatori ran in. He stepped next to Kyo's limp form and kneeled down besides him. "Kyo, can you hear me?"

Kyo's heavy breathing filled his ears. Finally, "Yea..." It was barely a whisper.

"Kyo, can you walk to my office to get cleaned up?"

"…Yea…" Kyo whispered. He shakily rose himself to his feet, using Hatori as a support. Blood poured down from his mouth and his back. He stumbled and Hatori quickly caught him, causing Kyo to yell out in pain.

"Sorry, Kyo." Hatori whispered. He wrapped his suit jacket over Kyo's bare back because the kimono had simply torn apart. The skin was raw and exposed, and Hatori wanted to cover it until they got to his office. Kyo hissed as the stiff fabric of the jacket touched his back, but he gritted his teeth. Hatori pulled Kyo's arm around his shoulder and placed a hand around waist and slowly started to walk to his office.

Kyo's movements were extremely slow and jerky. He whimpered every so often but tried to hide it from Hatori. After an eternity, they were inside Hatori's quarters. He helped Kyo sit on a bed, and then he pulled off his jacket.

Dozens of thin little cuts slashed across his back. The skin was pink and swollen. Hatori grabbed some gauze, a washcloth, and antiseptic. He ran warm water on the cloth and placed it on the base of Kyo's neck.

"Kyo, this will hurt…" He warned, and then began to clean the blood. Kyo's hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as the towel ran over each cut. He felt like he was being beaten again. Finally, Hatori stopped and picked up a new towel.

"Kyo, this is going to hurt…a lot." He poured some antiseptic on the towel and slowly applied the cloth to the Kyo's back. Kyo jumped a mile high and screamed bloody murder. He continued to scream; Hatori had to hold Kyo down while he wiped each cut. Finally the task was done.

Kyo's body shook and Hatori threw the towels and his coat in a pile under the sink. He'd wash them later. He walked back to Kyo and unwrapped the gauze.

"Lift your arms." He instructed. Kyo did as told, and Hatori wound the white material around Kyo's ribs, trying to cover each wound. He wound some gauze on Kyo's arms, where the whip had cut into him as well. When he was done, he helped Kyo dress into a new kimono.

"Kyo, you should stay here for the night, just so I can monitor you. I'm not sure how much blood you lost. Just stay in the back room for tonight, in the morning we'll see how you're feeling, okay?" Kyo nodded and tried to stand from the bed. His legs shook and he collapsed to the floor. Hatori bent down and pulled him up gently. "Kyo, don't be so hard on yourself…take it easy..." He assisted Kyo to the back and pulled a curtain around a tiny cot, shielding it from the rest of the room. He helped Kyo get into bed.

"Hatori…" Kyo said silently. Hatori helped Kyo lay on his stomach so his back would be up. "Hatori…why does everyone hate me? I didn't mean to do that to Yuki… Why won't anyone come to take me back to Shigure's?"

Hatori stood still. He never heard Kyo ever say something like this, and he was unsure of how to respond. He never really thought that Kyo would want to say something like this to him. He thought for a while. "If you didn't mean to do it… than why did you?"

All of a sudden, Kyo twisted himself out of bed and jumped up. "I have to go! He'll be mad! I almost forgot about him! He's going to kill me if I don't do it! Hatori, you need to let me go back! I need to! I have to find another way! I need the book!" Kyo struggled but in his weak state, Hatori could easily pull him back. He quickly pulled a needle from his pocked and applied it to Kyo's upper arm. Kyo tried to pull away, but Hatori held tight.

"Kyo, you are under stress. This will help you go to sleep. You're not making sense, just relax." He led Kyo back to bed, and Kyo felt his body growing even weaker. "Don't fight it Kyo, it will all be okay." He laid Kyo down and pulled the blankets up. "I don't know what you're talking about…but just sleep."

Kyo tried to fight it, but his eyelids lowered slowly. "Ha … to …ri… I….need. help …"

Hatori nodded as Kyo finally succumbed to the medication. He threw the empty needle in a trashcan, than pulled back the curtain and walked back into the main part of his office. He was startled to find someone else was already there.

"Hatsuharu? What are you doing here?" He ran his hand through his hair. He needed to do so much, why was Haru here?

"I wanted to stop by to ask about Kyo."

"Kyo? Why?" Hatori asked quickly. Haru looked at him suspiciously.

"He's my cousin, I'm concerned."

"Kyo's fine."

Haru nodded and looked around. "So…who were you with in the back room?"

"No one."

"Didn't sound like no one. It sounded like Kyo."

"Well, maybe you're hearing things. I can make an appointment with you for tomorrow to check that out."

Haru smiled. "Making jokes? Okay, I get it… you want me to stay out of it." He looked around. His eyes stopped on the bloody pile under the sink. "Hatori…what's that?"

Hatori followed Haru's gaze and froze.

Haru continued. "Is Kyo here? Is he hurt?" He started to walk towards the backroom. Hatori blocked his path.

"Haru, you can't go back there."

"Is it Kyo?" Haru was borderline black, and Hatori knew he did not need a black Haru destroying his office. He gave in.

"Yes…it's Kyo. He's sleeping. Just, leave him alone. Okay? He's had a rough day."

Haru stared. "Did Akito do this?"

"Yes."

Haru nodded. "Okay." He stared at Hatori for one minute, than turned on his heel to walk out. Just as he reached the door, he stopped and turned back. "You know…we need to do something soon. I'm worried about him."

Hatori nodded. "He'll be fine."

Haru nodded and walked out. He slowly made his way back to his room on the estate. As he walked, he thought about what Hatori said. The wind picked up and light flurries started to fall again. He began to talk out loud.

"You don't know Hatori. You don't know anything about Kyo."

* * *

_Shigure's House:_

Later that evening, Shigure was interrupted from "working" by the phone. He stumbled over to it, checked the caller ID, and picked up the phone.

"Haru?"

"Um, hey Shigure…"

"Is something wrong Haru?"

"I'm not sure…"

Shigure smiled. "Are you lost again?"

"No…I'm at the main house."

"Well… you live there, so…how did you get lost?"

"I'm not lost!"

"Than…. What's the problem?"

"What's going on with Kyo?"

Shigure paused. He honestly had no idea. "Haru…what's happening over there?"

"Shigure, I found bloody towels in Hatori's office. Do you mean to tell me you have no idea what is going on?"

"Haru, I don't have the faintest clue…"

Haru nodded, not like Shigure could see him. "Ok…well, if you hear anything, keep me posted."

"Of course… and vice versa."

"Yea…bye."

"Bye." Shigure hung up and walked into the kitchen. He found Yuki there by himself, doing homework at the table.

"Yuki," Shigure called. Yuki turned around.

"Yes?"

"Hatori called me last night."

"Oh…"

"He said that Kyo's staying in your room."

Yuki froze up and dropped his pen. "What?"

Shigure nodded. "I have no idea what's going on though."

Yuki shook his head as he regained composure. "It's probably nothing."

"Yea…you're probably right."

* * *

_Sohma House, the next morning:_

Kyo woke up to Hatori calling his name. He tried to turn around to see him, but shooting pains through his back stopped him.

"Kyo, are you feeling better."

Kyo pushed himself through the pain and sat up. His back protested, but Kyo ignored it. "I'm fine!"

"Ok, I'm going to perform a check up to make sure."

"Whatever."

Hatori took out some tools and began to test various things. He asked Kyo questions occasionally. When he was done, he said that Kyo was doing much better and could go back to his rooms.

"Kyo, breakfast is being served."

Kyo nodded, but remembered again what Akito had said. He shook his head. "I'm really not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten in about two days."

"I'm not hungry." Kyo said angrily.

Hatori shook his head. "Kyo, you have to eat."

"I will. Just not right now. Go away." Kyo's eyes narrowed. Just as Hatori was about to respond, another voice entered the room.

"Hatori, if he's not hungry, then we shouldn't waste our food on that monster." Akito stepped into view. He stopped in front of Kyo. "Hello, my little monster. Sleep well?"

Kyo stared at him and stood up, ready to punch him in the face. However, the searing pain in his back halted any types of rebellious movements. He nearly fell over, much to Akito's enjoyment.

"Hatori, go get something to eat, I would like to spend time with … my cousin."

Hatori looked hesitant, but he walked out after helping Kyo sit back down on the bed. It was just Akito and Kyo now. Akito smiled and walked over to one of Hatori's medical cabinets. He searched around in it for a few minutes. Kyo, meanwhile, tried to think of possible ways to escape. Finally, Akito spoke.

"Isn't it funny that no one cares about you?" He turned around and closed the cabinet behind himself.

"People care about me." Kyo said defiantly.

Akito raised an eyebrow. "Like who?" He laughed. "That Honda girl? If I recall correctly from what Hatori told me…you asked for help and she closed her door in your face. Yes, I can see that she definitely cares about you…"

Kyo stared at him his fists tightened on the bed sheets. If only he could get up and kick Akito, he would.

"Let's see…who else… Momiji? No, even he's not that stupid… Shigure… no… Hatsuharu? Nope. Hiro, Kisa, Ayame? No, no, no. Hatori? No, he's the one that brought you here."

"So?" Kyo tried to act tough.

"I'm not done… Yuki? Definitely not. I'm surprised he didn't kill you already."

Kyo said nothing, so Akito continued.

"Kagura? Yes, that is a good argument. But, if she loved you, why hasn't she come to visit you already. I heard that she visited Yuki yesterday. Funny… I thought she liked you more that she liked Yuki…but has she come to help you out once? Has she even asked to see you? No. She hasn't. I wonder why that is?"

Kyo stayed very still as he thought of his plan. Sure it would hurt, but if he got enough strength gathered up, he could kick Akito down and run out of here.

"How about… Kazuma?"

Kyo paused in his thoughts as Akito mentioned his master's name.

"Yes, Kazuma… You can say he loves you, but we all know he only took you in to make himself feel better for shunning his grandfather. That is the only real reason he invited you to live with him. He felt bad for himself. You may think he has come to love you after all the time you spent together… but even he hasn't stopped by to ask me to release you."

Those words. Akito saying those words were enough to make Kyo's blood boil. This was the moment. He jumped up and lashed out at Akito. A split second before his foot was to connect with Akito; Akito dodged his leg, and swung Kyo around in a headlock. He plunged his hand into his pocket and extracted a syringe he had taken from Hatori's cabinet. Digging his knee into Kyo's back was enough to distract Kyo as he lifted the needle up and stuck it into Kyo's neck. Kyo felt the prick a second to late, just as Akito finished pumping the fluid into Kyo's body. He released Kyo and smiled, throwing the syringe into a wastepaper basket. Kyo stood up on his own, feeling nothing at all at first.

"How about your real parents Kyo?" Akito smiled at Kyo. All of a sudden, Kyo felt whatever was in him begin to take effect. His legs started to shake, so he backed up until he fell onto the bed. "Yes… now there are two people whom we know hate you." Kyo felt his legs and arms start to go numb. "Let's see. Mom first. How did it go again? Oh yes, she wouldn't let you out of her sight. She was so ashamed that she gave birth to a monster. She wouldn't even let you leave the house in fear that you'd lose your beads." Kyo's body froze up…it wouldn't move. He tried to call out but he couldn't even more his mouth. His ears and eyes were the only thing that were able to function right now and even his eyes were starting to get blurry. "She killed herself because of you; because she had this disgusting child. I'm doing her a favor by trying to tame you. She didn't want you. No one does. Not your father either. He wants me to confine you. He wants Shishou to help, too."

Kyo's eyes closed. He could only hear Akito's loud, menacing voice echoing in his ears.

"So, as you can see Kyo, no one wants you. Not your friends… not your family… not even the girl who has "loved" you all her life. Not even the people who raised you. You're worthless and disgusting and as long as you live, you will be like that."

Kyo felt himself start to drift off into another sleep.

"But don't worry my little monster. I'll keep you."

Authors Note: Okay, that was a bit longer than usual to make up for the late update. I'll try to have the next one up by Sunday night or Monday… than it should be back to the routine of Saturday updates. The vacation/birthday/holidays/ are throwing me off. By the way, you all should be yelling at me for the hundreds of mistakes in the past few chapters (including this one). I yelled at myself for them, too. Ok, well, I'm off, time to order Manga 12! Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!

* * *

Before I spend money, let me thank my reviewers:

Crazy dark gal: So the people in your mind are telling you things too? The ones in mine won't shut up! "Must keep reading Fruits Basket Manga!" "No! Must Update" "No, Must Watch ANIME"… yea, they don't really agree inside my head…

Sapphermine: It's okay! You don't need to give me constructive criticism; I love all reviews. I'm glad you like Kyo angst, there will be loads more!

Shadow7272: Yea, convincing teachers is pretty darn difficult… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Amethystcrystal231: Make it 10 pages longer…I'll try. You want my story? That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Just for that, I'm dedicating this chapter to you.

Fullma8712: Oy, good question. The Book of the Cat is written in a language that can only truly be read by those possessed by the cat. However, the person that is possessed can teach it to others, for example, Kyo taught Uo. However, there is a bit more to this that will be explained later.

Dark-wolf-soulx: You created the most adorable word ever: "updations." Little Kyo would be such an adorable boy… I wouldn't stop hugging him. And yes, Kyo in the bathroom is extremely adorable…well, yummy actually… wow, I've written adorable in this paragraph more than is allowed. Did you say, Leopard go-go boots? No way! I think those are mine! I must've left them in your house…wherever that is…haha….

The Cheshire Katt: Hey, I forgive you for not reviewing chapter 14! Don't be sorry! Is your cold gone by now? I hope it is…my colds take like… 2 weeks to go away…

ShadoWalker: Yea, my sisters just finished their finals, so they're home now too! Errrr… If you thought the last chapter was depressing…well, I hate to think what kind of a mood this one put you in.

Narutofreak22: Yea, I hope everyone figures everything out soon…oh wait, what am I saying? That would make the story end faster! No! Never end! Ha, actually, with the way I've planned this story, I'll be writing it for another few months….maybe for another year….yeesh…Actually, I get two study halls in the spring, so that means extra writing time, which means either: longer chapters or faster updates…fun fun fun… I don't know why I'm blabbing so much to you in this comment…. I just can't stop typing.

And to all my silent reviewers: I hope you're having a nice, relaxing week! I am! I'm 16! Not like you all really care, but I do, so that's all the matters…. Anyway, review and I'll say nice things about you!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine.

Authors Note: Oh dear, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner… I had to get back in the swing of things as school just started. I'll try to make up for it… somehow. This chapter is really short because I've been really busy lately with some personal problems that came up.

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 17

* * *

_Monday: Kaibara High School_

Yuki signed and took his seat near the window in his first class. Tohru sat down with Uo and Hana and the rest of the class slowly filed in to their assigned seats. Because the seating was alphabetical, Kyo would normally have the seat next to Yuki's. Today Kyo's seat was the only empty one.

The bell rang, a shrill reminder that class is starting. Mayuko-sensei walked into the class and pulled out her clipboard to begin taking attendance. She went down the list and each kid answered with "present."

"Sohma, Kyo" She called out. No response. "Sohma, Kyo!" She looked up from the list and her eyes traveled down to Kyo's empty seat. She turned to Yuki.

"Hey, Sohma, where's your cousin?"

Yuki played with his pen as Tohru gazed at him through sad eyes. He slowly responded. "I don't think he'll be back for the rest of the week."

"What? Is he skipping out a week before vacation? That twerp is trying to get an extended vacation! He's probably at home, relaxing… drinking tea and eating soba…"

Images flashed through Yuki's mind. He saw Akito's face and flinched.

"You okay, Sohma? You're not spazzing out on us, are you?" Mayuko-sensei asked.

Yuki shook his head. "I'm fine. Please, continue with your class." Mayuko nodded and turned to start writing on the chalkboard. Yuki however, could not focus for the rest of the day.

For the first time in his life, as soon as the bell rang, Yuki ran out of the classroom. He bolted out. The other kids were still gathering their books, but Yuki had already reached the door. He raced down the hallway to Haru and Momiji's room. They were just leaving, each ready to walk back to the main house. Yuki ran over and nearly knocked into several girls. Luckily he made it to his cousins without causing any transformations.

"Haru, what's going on with Kyo? Did you hear anything new?"

Haru seemed surprised that Yuki would even ask about Kyo. "Hmm? What? Why?"

"Because I want to know what's going on."

Momiji stepped in. "You know, I haven't even been allowed to visit Kyo… The servants won't let us in to that wing of the house."

Haru thought for a minute. "He was in Hatori's office yesterday, but Hatori wouldn't let me see him."

Yuki nodded. "Are you going to try to get him out?"

Haru stared at him for a minute. "What? You know we can't go against Akito."

Yuki looked down at Momiji. "Yea, you're right… Okay, well, if you hear anything. Tell me."

"Sure." Haru nodded.

Momiji looked confused. "But, he hurt you! Why do you care so much?" Haru leaned in, waiting for an answer. Yuki was silent for a while, than he responded.

"A while ago… for some reason I said something strange to Kyo. I said something really mean and hurtful. But, I didn't mean it at all. I didn't even think of saying it. It was as if something came over me… like, I wasn't in control of my own actions. This may sound really strange but I believe it is true. And if it happened to me, maybe it happened to Kyo. Maybe something is influencing Kyo, too."

Haru gave him a long, crazy look. "That's…messed up, Yuki. But, if you believe it, I guess I'll trust you."

Momiji nodded. "But, what is it? What's making Kyo act really bad?"

The three cousins stood together in silence for a long time.

* * *

_6 a.m. Tuesday, Sohma Estate:_

'Ugh, I'm asleep again?' Kyo thought. He tried to roll over onto his back, but a sharp, searing pain impeded his actions. He suddenly remembered the events of the previous day. He cracked open one tired, bleary eye and observed his surroundings. He was still in Hatori's clinic, on the same bed in the back of the room. Hatori sat nearby at a desk, half reading, and half sleeping.

"What happened?" Kyo asked across the room. Hatori jumped at the sound of Kyo's voice, shaken from the nearly unconscious state he had been in.

"You're awake? That took a long time, almost a day. Akito used a large quantity of sedatives on you. I wasn't sure how much. I could only sit and wait for you to wake up."

Kyo nodded and shifted his body, ignoring the pain in his back. He sat up and dangled his feet off the bed as the sleepiness quickly began to wear away.

"Hatori…why did you bring me here?"

Hatori looked back down at his newspaper. "Akito asked me to."

"Can't you let me go home now?"

"No."

Kyo felt his blood being to boil. "Why not?" Hatori didn't answer, but Akito's voice echoed in his memory. _"He's the one that brought you here."_

Kyo flinched as Hatori came closer to perform a checkup. Grudgingly he allowed Hatori to remove the gauze and study his wounds.

"Everything's healing nicely. Not much longer and you'll be good as new. And, that cast should come off your arm in a few more weeks."

"Goody." Kyo said bitterly.

Hatori turned to his clipboard as he wrote down his observations. "One more thing Kyo…Your eating habits are really starting to bother me. You haven't had a meal since your dinner on Friday." Kyo though back to that dinner. That was the dinner that caused him to have to live here. Hatori continued. "Please start to eat. I'd hate to have to monitor your feeding patterns like a child."

Kyo nodded. "Okay, whatever."

"Alright Kyo. You're free to go back to your room. Akito is sick today, so you are allowed to walk around and explore this wing of the house. Do not leave this wing. Do you understand?"

"Yea, okay, bye." Kyo walked out the door, still angry that he had to stay in this house. His growing resentment towards Hatori also made him irritable. If he really thought about it, Kyo would have noticed that Akito's words had been planted in his head to make him hate Hatori. Akito wanted to isolate Kyo. But Kyo did not think about this because Akito's words had struck a nerve. If his family really cared about him, wouldn't they take him home?

Kyo walked along to his room, stopping once he recognized that he was in front of the ornate bathroom. He grabbed the door handle and slipped inside. Once again he was met with the riches of the Sohma family. He walked to the large marble sink and ran his hands over the knobs, swiftly turning the fresh water on. Clear, cool water burst from the spout. Kyo ran his hands under it, watching as the cold liquid slowly covered each hand.

Suddenly Kyo was aware of how dry his throat was. He looked around. It was okay to drink here; no one could poison his water. He cupped his hands together and filled them with the clear liquid. He brought his lips to meet his hands and poured the water into his mouth. It felt so good. Kyo drank more and more water, refreshing his parched throat.

After a few minutes he felt better and turned the sink off. He straightened up and looked at the mirror over the sink. His face showed fading bruises and small cuts. He sighed looking at his appearance. He felt like a disappointment. 'I can't even defend myself. I'm pathetic. Akito's right. I am a monster.'

Just as Kyo turned away from the mirror, he felt a cold yet hot familiar feeling. He jerked straight up, trying to shake off the odd feeling, but his knees gave out instead and he began to fall. His head smacked into the edge of the marble sink and his body gave into the darkness once more.

"_My little Kitty. Where have you been? You haven't made any more attempts to kill that foul creature." Kyo felt fear begin to rise in his body. The Cat was here once more. Its figure loomed on the edge of the horizon. It looked absolutely terrifying. Kyo stared at him. "I've been stuck in this house because of you!" He screamed in defiance. "Me? How dare you blame this on me!" Kyo felt the creature knock into him, and his body went flying. "You will kill the rat!" It shouted. Kyo tried to stand. "I can't! Not while I'm here!" The creature's voice seemed to hold more and more anger. "Than run away, you miserable, pathetic monster!" The creature leaned over and kicked Kyo. He continued to berate Kyo. "You're pitiful. Remember our deal…it's either Yuki or you." The vision faded._

Kyo's head was throbbing when he finally woke up. He was still lying on the floor of the bathroom. Half an hour had passed since he passed out. He pushed himself up, keeping his balance by holding onto the sink. He turned to face his reflection and noticed another purplish bruise beginning to from above his eye from where he hit his head. He sighed. Another injury to join the rest.

Kyo felt frustrated and hopeless. He needed to kill that damn rat. He had to. If that was the only way to get rid of the monster, he'd do it. No matter how anyone else would react.

Everyone else. Would they even care if the monster took him instead of Yuki? They would care if the "golden child," Yuki, was taken…but would they notice if their 'stupid, red-headed, hot-tempered' cousin went missing.

Kyo shook his head. 'No. No one would.'

And slowly… Kyo began to fall apart.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope that helped to quench your thirst for…reading…or whatever. All right, I know you're all dying to know what is happening with Uo and Hana and the book… so maybe we'll explore that next chapter. Maybe.

In the meantime, let me thank my reviewers again!

Lexis: Yea, Kyo should tell Uo… that would be cool. But then they might have to erase her memory, wouldn't they? Eh, I don't know… I'm still deciding little stuff like that as I go along.

Mako-Magic: Yes, exactly! Kyo seems like he's got a split personality all because of this book. And, I'll get to Uo hopefully by next chapter. Then you could know about how much she has/hasn't read. Also, the story of the people in the trees will be explained later. I'm glad you're enjoying this story!

Monotope: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa: First off, I have never seen so many K's in one name in my life. Excellent job! And Akito is really, really mean.

Bouncing Shii-chan: Yay! Nice name change! Shigure's hot. It's okay that you didn't review the last chapter! Don't worry about it. Akitoevil. (Not sure why I added that.)

Fullma8712: A syringe is a needle! Sorry for not clearing that up! Eh, you learn something new everyday. Kagura and Kazuma may have tried to visit, but if they did, Akito wouldn't let them, and he'd probably forbid anyone else from telling Kyo that they visited him.

Dark Inu fan: Yes, the shower was very cool. Yea, someone should stand up to Akito soon… but the question is, "will they?" I'm still going over it all in my head. And yea, Akito used sedatives on Kyo… (but you already knew that cause I'm assuming you just read my chapter…if not that's really weird that you skipped down here instead of reading the story…)

Dark-wolf-soulx: Yes, let's be thankful Akito didn't make Kyo turn blue with the mystery "cotton candy" injection. Thanks for the kind Birthday/Holiday wishes! I hope you had a nice batch of holidays too! And yes, that wormhole… I remember it now. I remember the Kyo shrine, too. (I mean, what shrine? I'm covering for you incase the Kyo-cops come) Thank goodness you found my boots.

Shadow7272: Yea, Kyo's is having a rough time right now. I'm happy that you think I've kept Akito in character. That's got to be the hardest thing to do in a fanfic… cause most people want to change the characters to make them work in their story… and its hard. I'm glad you liked it!

ShadoWalker: I'm glad you like my story, no matter what genre it changes to! I'll try not to make too much angst. I don't want to make the story all mopey and sad and whatnot. Ha, rescue Kyo soon? I dunno… I'll think about it. Yea, wouldn't it be cool if Akito and the Cat had a fight… Who do you think would win? I think they'd tear each other to pieces. And then the pieces would fight.

Starship Gazer: Yes, I just finished the 12th manga too! I finally got it and devoured it… four times. I keep reading the series over and over again, and each time I pick up on something else. As for what Akito did to Kyo in my last chapter: He merely sedated him with some powerful narcotics. All is well, no permanent damage. Maybe Yuki will try to help him… maybe he won't. I kind of like that idea too, I always wanted Yuki and Kyo to have a more brotherly bond.

Narutofreak22: Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner! Thanks for wishing me a happy Birthday, Christmas, and New Years. I hope you've had a great batch of holidays too! I'll update as soon as possible!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Me no own Fruits Basket.

Authors Note: This chapter refers to the Martial Arts in a certain spot. I'm not sure exactly what form of the Martial Arts Kyo learns, but I have been doing Moo Duk Kwan Tang Soo Doo (A form of Tang Soo Doo) for 10 years. My Martial Arts is Korean, and I'm sure it's probably different from what Kyo knows, however, I mentioned some very general, standard moves that I think he might have learned. Remember, I'm only talking from my experience!

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 18

_Sohma Estate, Wednesday, 5:00 a.m._

Kyo rejoiced in the fact that he could finally wake up at his regular time, even though he woke up "here," in this dark, creepy room. Between being sedated and injured, Kyo was just happy that he could finally get back to his normal morning routine. Which means, the first thing that Kyo does in the morning at Shigure's home is, training! Kyo nearly grinned at the prospect of working out again. Then maybe, he'll have a little breakfast.

'No, no breakfast.' Kyo berated himself, trying to convince his stomach that he really didn't need to eat. His stomach protested loudly, and Kyo recalled Kazuma's words from the time where he was little, and first learning the Martial Arts.

"_Never practice on an empty stomach."_

'Alright… maybe I'll eat an apple or something later… At least I can get Hatori off my case then…"

Kyo stood up and began to stretch, careful not to reopen any cuts. After a few minutes of warming up, he began his routine. He started off with some punches…slow than gathering up speed. Singles, doubles, triples, head-chest-stomach. The usual. After his punches, Kyo moved on to blocks. Down-blocks, mid-blocks, high-blocks, inside-to-outside.

After his upper body was stretched, Kyo moved on to his legs. He started out with the basic straight leg kicks, going for height and speed. After a few set of those on each side, he started with front kicks, than side kicks, round kicks, hook kicks, step behind side, wheel kick, and crescent kick. He watched his foot position and pivots on each kick, making sure to perfect each technique.

Now on to the more complicated techniques: jump front, jump side, flying side, spinning back kick, jump spinning back kick, jump spinning wheel, double jump front kick, jump spinning crescent. By this point, Kyo was slightly out of breath, but the routine felt too good to stop. It was such an escape the he didn't even notice someone standing in the shadows of his room.

Kyo continued: now on to the forms. He started with the most basic, first year forms. Then slowly, he worked his way up, going over every form he knew from the time he first started to the newest forms he learned with Shishou recently. He finally ended with the most difficult, black belt form that he remembered Shishou teaching him. Once that was finished, his routine was complete. Kyo checked his watch. 6:30 a.m.

'The means breakfast will be served soon.' Kyo thought. 'I think I will try to eat today… I am kind of hungry.'

Kyo was about to start his cool down stretches when a cold voice revealed itself.

"Bravo." Kyo spun around as Akito emerged from a shadowy corner of the room. "Really… that was wonderful… But I don't remember giving you permission to practice."

Kyo was sweating and tired from his workout. The lack of food caused a deficit of energy, and Kyo already felt like he was going to pass out right after breakfast. The adrenaline rush he had gotten from practicing was already starting to wear off. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I… I didn't know I needed permission… I just wanted to practice." Kyo said between breaths.

"Well… you always need permission, Kyo. You need permission to eat…to move… to live. So far, I've granted you all of this, yet you want to take advantage of my hospitality now?"

Kyo shook his head. "No…I honestly…had no idea. I just wanted to practice."

Akito smiled. "Well, if you want to practice, I'll let you."

Kyo nodded, "Thank you." He started to sit down to relax.

"What are you doing?" Akito asked quickly.

"…I'm sitting?" Kyo answered hesitantly, unsure of the response Akito wanted.

Akito smirked. "I thought you said you wanted to practice…"

Kyo shook his head. "No, I already did for today."

Akito's lips stretched into a wicked smile. "Do it again."

Kyo stared at Akito, than stepped back and preformed the last black belt form, the last move he would normally do in his routine. When he finished, he looked at Akito. Akito's eyes sparkled.

"I told you to do it again." He said coldly.

"I did." Kyo answered, panting a bit.

"No… I want you to do the whole thing again. Go from the punches…to the blocks…to the kicks… to the forms. I order you to."

Kyo stared in amazement. Although Kyo loved the Martial Arts, he did not think he should be overexerting himself this much. Anything that Akito wanted him to do must be harmful. While Kyo was debating, Akito grew angry.

"Do it again!" He shrieked, lashing out and smacking Kyo across the face. Kyo stumbled back, but he stood up straight after a second. Slowly, he began to work each move again. Starting from one punch, and ending one hour and fifteen minutes later with the final form. He gracefully landed on his feet with each move. He looked up after the final action.

Akito wasn't even watching. He had just done that whole routine for nothing.

Kyo stopped and got ready to sit down. It was 7:45. He had been practicing for almost three hours. Akito suddenly turned back to Kyo. He saw he was stopped and he growled.

"Did I say you could stop!" He screamed. Kyo panted.

"I…can't…need…rest." The door slid open and a servant came in carrying a tray of food for Kyo. She did not seem bothered by Kyo's inability to stand straight, or Akito's evil grin. She just set the tray down on the floor near Akito and walked out. Once the door was shut, Akito spoke again.

"I told you to practice…so practice! Or, would you rather be locked up in that tiny room where you don't even have enough space to walk around?"

Kyo's already pale face turned whiter, and he instantly stood up and started his punches for the third time that day.

"That's a good boy." Akito teased.

About halfway through Kyo's kicking, Akito picked up the food tray and moved it closer to him. He placed the tray in front of him and picked up the chopsticks. He grabbed a piece of food and shoved it greedily into his mouth. It took Kyo a minute to realize what Akito was doing. He stopped mid-kick.

'Hey, that's my food!' Kyo thought angrily, but did not dare to say it out loud. It was a shame, too; he really was planning on eating today. Everything smelled so great.

"Why did you stop?" Akito asked between mouthfuls. "Perhaps threatening to put you in the cage is not enough to motivate you to keep practicing. Maybe I should put Kazuma in the cage instead…"

Kyo didn't need a second notice, he quickly moved back to kicking. Akito sat back and chewed more of Kyo's breakfast.

For the third time that day, Kyo finished his routine. It was 9:15. He stared at Akito. Akito shoved more food in his mouth. He didn't even look up, but he spoke to Kyo nonetheless.

"That was sloppy. You were rushing… do it again."

Kyo stared at the near empty plate, but his thoughts were on Kazuma. He was tired… he needed to stop… but he also needed to keep Akito as far from his Shishou as possible. He snapped back to the routine. Akito placed the last bit of food in his mouth.

Kyo finished the form an hour and a half later, but he just went right back to the punches. He started from the beginning and did it all again. He didn't even wait for Akito to tell him to. Akito smiled at this. He had Kyo now. He was almost completely his.

Kyo continued to move, slower and slower and slower. Each move was getting progressively sloppier and he lost more and more control over the moves as he preformed each successive move. Not like he could really tell, Kyo was so dizzy that he couldn't even tell if he was standing up straight anymore. He was nauseous, dizzy, tired and hungry. He couldn't even remember what he was supposed to be doing.

Suddenly Kyo collapsed. His body slammed down to the floor and wouldn't more. He didn't even have the energy to push it. Akito stood up calmly at this point and took a few steps towards Kyo. He bent down and softly whispered over Kyo's labored breathing, "My little monster." All of a sudden, he pulled back and started to kick Kyo repeatedly in the ribs. Kyo couldn't protect himself because he was too tired. But, something else saved him. The door opened. Hatori stepped in and stared at Akito's frail figure besides Kyo.

"What's going on?" He asked quickly. Akito stepped back from Kyo and pointed at the food tray.

"Look Hatori, he ate." Akito smiled, than walked towards the door. He pushed past Hatori and disappeared down the corridor. Hatori walked besides Kyo and bent down.

"Kyo…" Hatori shook him. His fingers brushed against Kyo's skin, and he felt the warmth radiating. He had a fever. "Oh great…" Hatori mumbled.

* * *

_Hana's room, Wednesday 4:00 p.m._

"Arisa, can you read the last paragraph again." Hana's monotonous voice reached her best friend's frustrated ears. She sat on the bed in her room and stared at her friend, who sat next to the table, a large, old book spread out in front of her.

"Yea, alright… For the tenth time: The….damn, I don't know this word….Cat's… something… will not… rest?… until it can get the… something… from the… Rat?… This will be done when the next Cat of the… Wait, does that say, Sohma?… family… can… something… the rat?" Uo stopped reading and pounded the table. "Ugh, this doesn't make any sense! I have no idea what I'm reading. Stupid Carrot-top didn't teach me enough!"

Hana, who had been taking notes on a notepad, looked up. "Arisa, calm down. We've already learned a lot… more than we should know. Let's just go over what we've learned again."

Uo nodded and took Hana's notepad and began to read from Hana's neat handwriting. "Ok… so there's this Cat… and it's mad at the Rat… It's from the story of the Zodiac. I guess that makes sense because the Rat tricked the Cat. Anyway, supposedly… there is a family that's… cursed? They turn into the zodiac animals… and the Cat. And the Cat is… more cursed? He wants revenge on the Rat from what he did. I think."

Hana looked pensive for a minute. "Arisa, did you say that the name Sohma was in that last paragraph?"

Uo looked back at the books mysterious symbols. "Yea… it looks like it… Grrr… I can't tell!"

Hana didn't seem bothered by Uo's angry outbursts. Instead, Hana calmly said, "Do you think… that this book is a book on… the Sohma family? Could it be possible that they are cursed by the Zodiac?"

Uo stopped screaming for one minute to laugh. "Hana… I've heard some weird stuff before… I mean, this book is top ten on my weird-meter, but… what you just said takes the cake. Kyo? Cursed by the Zodiac? Don't you think Tohru would have told us if he was?"

Hana thought pensively for a minute. "Yes, I guess you're right."

Uo sat back and thought about the night after the dance. The night were Kyo and her sat on the roof and she first read from this book.

----------------------------

_Kyo turned back to Uo. "There is an… old legend about this family who changes into members of the zodiac…"_

_Uo had a humorous look on her face. She smiled, "Okay…"_

_Kyo continued, "Do you know the story of the cat from the zodiac?"_

_Uo nodded. "Yea, Tohru told Hana and I about a billion times."_

_Kyo looked at the book. "Well, this… book is the Cat's book."_

"_So…it's like a point-of-view story?"_

"_Well… not really, but we'll go with that…"_

_Uo nodded again, but furrowed her brows a minute later. "Then why is it in this weird language and why do you have it?"_

_Kyo felt his heart rate speed up. "I don't know…"_

"_Well, can you read it?"_

_Kyo was silent. He debated all his decisions. Then softly:_

"_Yes."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I was just thinking about what we read. Do you see how much the Cat hated the Rat? It's unnatural. Over one hundred pages dedicated to that. No one should hate someone that much."_

"_I hate Yuki that much."_

"_No, you don't. I know you fight with him and compete with him, but deep down in there, somewhere in that black hole of a heart, you care about him. You wouldn't want him to die or something…not like the feelings the Cat in this book has towards the Rat."_

_Kyo turned away. "I'd want him to."_

_Uo smiled. "Whatever you say; lets go back inside."_

_---------------------------_

Uo sat up straight. Kyo hated Yuki that much? Just… like the Rat and the Cat. And what about the legend of the family? And, how did Kyo get that book? How did he know how to read it?

Hana interrupted her thoughts. "Arisa, is something the matter? Are you okay? You're as white as a sheet."

Uo turned her head to Hana. "Hana… you're right. You're right. Kyo… Kyo's… Kyo's different. I think you're right… about everything."

* * *

Authors Note: Despite the shortness of it, I'm proud of my chapter here. I thought it was good. I'm biased though… cause I'm the author. By the way, the flashback between Uo and Kyo is from chapter 8. Just in case any of you were wondering.

Fallen from the sky: Ha, yes, angst. I try not to make it to angsty… but… well, it's going to have a little angst I guess.

Kaydon: Wow? My story is awesome? That's great! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Much more to come soon!

Lexis: I'm glad you think I did a good job with Akito. I'm trying to follow the manga as much as possible…but it's hard sometimes. And by the way, volume 13 is coming out in April! I'm excited… I can't wait to order it.

Shadow7272: Yes, the "evil cat spirit dude" (by the way, I love that name you gave it) is freaky. Ha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

Fullma8712: Ah, questions are perfectly fine. A sedative is something that puts someone to sleep. By the way, if you ever need any other help with words or stuff and you don't want to ask me, you can always use my favorite site: Inu Fan: Haha… Okay! And Yes, Akito definitely should get what he deserves… but I have a feeling that day is far from here.

Bouncing Shii-chan: Momiji/Hatori? That's awesome… I wanna be like… Kyo. Mhmm, yup… But, I can't cause I'm a girl…

ShadoWalker: Ha, ok, I get it… longer chapters… No more "prologues"… maybe… Ha, okay.

Starship Gazer: Yes, Kyo's falling into a slight depression… but he's kinda wavering in and out of it… Like, he's depressed one minute… than just pissed the next. But yea, not good for Kyo.

The Cheshire Katt: It's okay that you didn't review! As long as you review now! I hope you liked this chapter!

Narutofreak22: I'm glad you're enjoying my story still… I was worried that I'm losing my touch as I go along, but as long as you still thinks it's good, I'm happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Authors Note: Ok, sorry this is late. I have midterms and finals this week. I barely have time to type this up! Keep your eyes on the times of these chapters, or you may get confused!

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 19

_Thursday: 2 a.m., Sohma Estate:_

Opening his eyes in its self was an energy-demanding task for Kyo. It took him nearly two minutes. Not only was he drained, but also he felt like crap. His entire body was aching and sore and he was freezing. He was beyond cold. Upon further examination, he discovered that his kimono had been removed and he only had a think blanket to cover himself. He shivered. It also took him a minute to realize he was back in Hatori's office again and he had an IV in his arm. His head was clouded enough; he couldn't remember how he got here.

"Hatori!" He tried to call. His voice was low and raspy, but it was enough to catch the young doctors attention. The door to the room opened and he stepped in. He looked thoroughly exhausted, not that Kyo could blame him. Between Kyo and Akito, Hatori's been up almost every night. Kyo felt really useless thinking about this. 'Since when did I become as weak as Akito? Why can't I take care of myself? I really am pathetic.'

"Kyo, how are you feeling?" Hatori asked, checking the IV.

"I'm freezing. Can I have another blanket?" Kyo asked as his teeth chattered. He was surprised when Hatori's hand touched his forehead.

"No… you're still very warm…I'm trying to break the fever."

Kyo looked puzzled at this. He never used to get sick this easily. "Why is there an IV in my arm?"

"I'm helping you to get some nutrients that your body needs. Between the exhaustion and the malnutrition, you're as sick as a dog." Hatori replied. Kyo didn't have the energy to respond. His head was pounding. Hatori continued to work around Kyo's room. After a few minutes he realized that Kyo had once again fallen asleep. Hatori sighed, relieved. Hopefully now everyone can get some rest, including him.

"No, wait…" Kyo weakly said. Hatori turned to see Kyo in the middle of a dream. "Give me some more time…give me…a few more…weeks…please."

Hatori shook his head. 'Poor kid is hallucinating…' He reached the door and slowly exited the room, getting ready for a sleepless night, while unbeknownst to him, Kyo was battling with much more than Hatori could ever imagine.

* * *

_Thursday: 12 p.m. School:_

Yuki and Tohru sat down together at a picnic table to enjoy lunch. Although it was pretty cold outside, they both wanted to eat out in the open. Few students joined them, as most were too deterred by the bitter cold weather. This provided Yuki and Tohru with enough privacy to discuss Kyo's situation.

"Do…do you…do you still think Kyo's mad at me?" Tohru said quietly.

Yuki looked up. "Why would he be mad at you?"

Tohru's eyes filled with tears. "Because…he asked me for help, and I turned him down. Mom told me to never turn down a friend in need."

Yuki put his hand on hers. "Listen, Tohru. If Akito wanted Kyo to come to the main house with him, there is nothing you, me, Hatori, Shigure, or even Kyo could have done. He had to go. Nothing would have stopped that."

Tohru nodded. "You're right…but…I just can't help but feel like I should have done…something, you know?"

Yuki nodded, about to respond when Haru and Momiji joined them.

"Hi Yuki! Hi Tohru!" Momiji shouted gleefully. Haru nodded in their directions. Momiji noticed Tohru's sad demeanor and instantly understood what the topic of discussion was. "Tohru, are you okay?"

Tohru smiled sadly. "Yea, I'm fine."

Haru cut in. "Thinking about Kyo?"

Tohru stared down. "I wish that I knew how he was doing…"

"Yea, me too," Haru said softly. Yuki silently agreed.

"Oh. He's with Hatori today." Momiji said nonchalantly. Yuki and Haru's heads spun around to meet Momiji's eyes.

"What? How do you know? Why didn't you tell us before?" Haru and Yuki shouted.

Momiji started to pick at his lunch. "Well, I didn't want to bring it up… but, you all seem so concerned… so I did. And I know he's in Hatori's office because… well… I have my sources!" Momiji winked.

Haru shook his head, indicating he had no idea of how to deal with his cousin. He turned to Yuki instead. "Hey…you don't happen to have any reason to see Hatori today, do you?"

Yuki thought for a second. "No…I don't think so…" Suddenly he understood what Haru wanted to do. "Um…well, I guess there is my monthly check-up."

Haru smiled. "Excellent. We'll go…right after school?"

Yuki shrugged. "Yeah."

Tohru looked from teen to teen. "So, are you going to see Kyo?"

From out of nowhere, Uo and Hana sat down at the table. Tohru smiled to see her best friends. "Uo, Hana!"

They smiled at her. "Hey," Uo said. She smiled at the Sohma boys. "Yo." There was an odd twinkle in her eyes. Several minutes of silence passed as the group finished off their lunches. Haru looked up to see Uo staring at him.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of food. Uo smiled.

"You're hair… it's black and white…Hana, what does that remind you of?"

Before Hana could answer, Tohru jumped in. "A newspaper! Yes, a newspaper! Am I right?"

Momiji shook his head. "No, a cow!"

Everyone stopped. Yuki and Haru both turned and stared at Momiji with anger in their eyes. Uo smiled as she noted the tension. She nodded to Hana and made a mental note. Then, to ease their nerves she said, "Actually, I was thinking a zebra."

Hana interjected. "Yes…zebra. Excellent Uo."

Uo smiled at Hana, who almost grinned back.

The rest of lunch passed way too slowly.

* * *

_4:00 p.m. Sohma Estate:_

"I'm telling you… those girls freak me out!" Haru laughed. "I can't believe they're Tohru's best friends!"

Yuki laughed at Haru and walked along the main grounds quickly. He just wanted to get in and get out. Hopefully he won't meet anyone on the way… like his parents… or Akito.

"Here we go…Hatori's office." Haru said, pushing the door open.

* * *

_3:54 p.m. Sohma Estate:_

Kyo sat up in bed as Hatori checked his temperature. He wasn't feeling much better, to be honest. His head was spinning and he couldn't focus. His body shook every few minutes and he was just too cold.

Hatori shook his head. "You need to get better Kyo, you're wearing me out." He helped Kyo lay back down. Kyo nodded.

"Yea… I'll try… I'm sorry I'm so…pathetic."

Hatori looked back at Kyo, but before he could respond, the door opened. Akito walked into the room, acting like he was king. "You should be sorry for being born." He turned to Hatori. "Aren't I right?"

Hatori shrugged and looked back to his notes.

"I asked you a question." Akito said to Hatori in a warning tone.

Hatori sighed. "Yea."

Kyo tried to ration out what Hatori said, but for some reason, just the fact that everyone thinks he's pathetic was all he noticed.

"Hatori, I want to talk to Kyo. Alone. Go away."

Hatori nodded and walked out, reluctant to leave Kyo in his weakened state. No sooner had Hatori stepped out from the back room, but Yuki and Haru entered the main office. Hatori stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the boys in surprise.

"Haru? Yuki? Why are you here?"

Haru looked around the room, as if searching for something. Yuki answered.

"We… I need to come for my monthly check-up."

Hatori rubbed his forehead. He looked so drained. "Do you need to be checked today?"

Haru stepped in. "Of course he does! Better safe than sorry!"

Hatori sighed. "Okay, take off your shirt, Yuki." Yuki obliged, but kept his eyes on the back door.

"Hey…Hatori? I'm kind of shy. Could we go into the backroom for more privacy?"

Hatori raised an eyebrow. "No." He held up a stethoscope and began to check on Yuki. After Yuki finished deep breathing, Hatori pulled away. "Perfect health. Now go home."

Haru stared at Yuki, then looked back at Hatori. "Um, Hatori…Yuki needs a new inhaler…just in case he has another attack."

Haru stared suspiciously at Yuki. "Do you really need one now?"

Haru put on a shocked face. "Hatori! Better safe than sorry! Now go get one!"

Hatori rolled his eyes. He did not need this today. "Alright, I'll get one. Just stay put."

"Roger that!" Haru yelled to Hatori's retreating back. The second Hatori left the office, Haru turned and walked to the back. Yuki put his shirt back on and followed him.

"Damn, the door is locked!" Haru said, turning the handle slightly. "Yuki, search Hatori's desk for a key." Yuki nodded and began looking for a key among the papers. Haru placed his ear close to the door. "Hey… I think someone is in here with Kyo…"

* * *

_4:13 p.m._

"You really are disgusting." Akito sneered down at Kyo's weak form.

Kyo blearily watched Akito's form. He had no strength to protest.

"You're a burden to everyone around you. Look what you did to Hatori… He's exhausted… I'm surprised he hasn't committed suicide yet…like your mother…"

Kyo's thoughts spun in his head, making him dizzy. "My mom…it's not my fault." He said quickly.

"Yes! It is your fault. She was so troubled to have the cat as her son that she killed herself."

Kyo felt something in him snap. "It's not my fault!" He couldn't even focus, yet he said those words forcefully, the familiar mantra of his youth.

"It is! You killed your mother like you will kill everyone around you. Hatori, Tohru, Kazuma. Everyone will die because of you. You foul, disgusting--"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

* * *

_4:08 p.m._

"Haru, I found something." Yuki said quietly, holding up a paper from Hatori's desk..

"What? The key?" Haru asked, still keeping his eye to the door.

"No, it's Hatori's medical report."

Haru kept his hand on the doorknob, but turned to face Yuki. "What does it say?"

Yuki's eyes scanned the paper. "It says that Kyo was here on Sunday… That's when you were here, right?"

Haru nodded. "Yea…what happened?"

"The report says he was treated for lacerations to his back and arms." Yuki froze. The crack of a whip resonated in his memories.

"What else?" Haru asked, oblivious to Yuki's thoughts.

Yuki shook his head and returned to the paper. "Uh…um… He was back here again on Monday night… but Hatori didn't write why. I don't think he left from Sunday… Then on Wednesday he came back for fatigue and a fever. He spent the night."

"So he's still here?"

Yuki looked over the sheet. "Yea, I think so."

Both of their eyes traveled to the locked door. All of a sudden the door to the main office opened. Hatori came in carrying a new inhaler. He looked up to see Haru's hand on the back door and Yuki holding the report from his desk. He stiffened.

"Yuki, I believe this is yours." He held out the inhaler and narrowed his eyes. Yuki sheepishly dropped the paper back on the desk.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" A scream ripped through the awkward silence. The back door pulled open and Haru stumbled back as Akito emerged. Akito slammed the door behind him. He looked up and noticed the group in the office.

"Yuki… what a surprise. You came to visit." He saw the inhaler in Hatori's hand. "Still having those attacks? I see you're as pathetic as ever."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Kyo screamed again.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such a racket." Akito said with a grin as he stared at Haru and Yuki's shocked faces. He walked towards the office door. "Yuki, New Year's is next Friday, right? I look forward to seeing you there. Maybe I'll even let you all see Kyo."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"But then again… you all can just hear him now… Such an annoying thing." Akito rolled his eyes and exited the room. Hatori stood still for a minute than walked swiftly towards the back door. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked it. Yuki and Haru stood behind him. For a brief second they saw red hair, then the door slammed in their face as Hatori closed it behind himself.

Kyo stopped screaming.

Yuki and Haru stood in the office for a while, waiting for Hatori to let them in. The door didn't open. After waiting for a long time, Haru sighed.

"Let's go home Yuki… We'll try again later."

"Yeah." Yuki nodded, throwing one last glance at the back door before they both departed from the room.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope that wasn't too confusing! It switches around a lot…

Once again let me thank the fabulous people who review my story and make me feel all warm and tingly inside:

No name: You have the coolest username ever. Update? Your wish is my command.

Lexis: Poor Kyo… evil Akito, and yes, volume 13 is coming out April 11, 2006. I'm preordering my copy soon.

Kaydon: Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa: Is Kyo going to kiss Uo? Hmm… we'll have to wait and see…

Shadow7272: Are you kidding? Of course beating Kyo up is wonderful! Aikido? That's so cool. Art of the Samurai, that's cool that you take that. As I said, I do Korean martial arts, so I had no idea if the moves I were describing were even similar to anything in Aikido. Swords? Jeez you're lucky. That's awesome. Thanks for sharing that information!

Fullma8712: I know right? Uo and Hana took a long time to figure something out! I'm glad you liked this chapter!

Bouncing Shii-chan: Oh dear, you did say Shigure. I only wrote Hatori cause I'm crazy and my fingers have stopped obeying my brain. Sorry! I meant Shigure too! I'm glad chapter 18 is your favorite; the whole martial arts scene was one of the original scenes I had since I created the idea for this story! I think that's my favorite chapter… or maybe this is… I don't know, it changes every week for me.

Dark Inu Fan: Yea, Akito was very cruel to Kyo… I feel bad for Yuki and wonder what he had to go through with Akito for all of those years. And the girls should confront Yuki and Tohru… but we'll see…

Dark-wolf-soulx: Hey, I missed you! Welcome back! I hope you're feeling much better. As for Kyo riding horseback… I don't think that will happen in this story because I did that once and my rump hurt for a week. Ha. And yes, your review was very funny, as usual!

ShadoWalker: Wouldn't that just make it easier if they all (Yuki, Tohru, Uo, and Hana) worked together to save Kyo? Yes… that would make everything so much less complicated. But… then this story would end, and I'm just having too much fun throwing all my ideas in here at once. And I agree, if all the Sohma's came together, Akito would have to run for the hills… But will they do that in this story? You must wait and see… And I'm very proud of my Uo and Hana scene… that was a last minute scene I just threw in while I was typing up the final draft, but it flowed so nicely I was so proud of it. I'm glad you liked it.

Starship Gazer: I need to know whats happening next to! I guess I should write faster! And yes, poor Kyo is not having a good month. But, I guess it could be worse… He could be…. I don't know… bitten by fire ants…

The Cheshire Katt: Oh, Kyo is cracking all right. Ha, but yes, congratulations to Uo and Hana for finally doing something in my story. Ha, I've got to write them in more… Uo has a kind of big part for this story (I mean, what? No. I didn't say anything.)

Narutofreak22: Hey, what's wrong with having a swelled head? I ask myself that everyday. Don't let your friends deflate yours! You can join me, and we can spill compliments about ourselves all day! As for a Kyo-Yuki-Tohru confrontation: that might not happen for some time. It all depends on how I'm feeling…


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not, nor did I ever claim to own Fruits Basket.

Authors Note: My excuse for being so late is that I had midterms all of last week, so I had nothing to type up besides my European History notes… and I don't think you all want that… Wow… I can't believe this is on chapter 20… I thought I was only going to make this a … like… 10 Chapter (maximum) story…

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 20

* * *

_Thursday 10:00 P.M. Sohma Estate:_

Kyo lay on his side while Hatori checked the thermometer. Hatori nodded as he read the number. "98.6. Much better." Kyo nodded and rolled onto his back. "Are you feeling better?" Hatori asked. Kyo shrugged.

"I don't know."

Hatori put the thermometer away. "Yuki and Haru came by to see you while Akito was here."

"Yuki?" Kyo asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Yea." Hatori responded.

"But why? Shouldn't he want to tear out my throat?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's forgiven you."

"Doubt that…" Hatori continued to tidy up the room. "Hey, Hatori… has Shishou come at all?"

Hatori froze up a bit, unnoticed by Kyo. "No."

"Oh," Kyo said quickly, not noticing the way Hatori flinched as he talked.

Hatori turned quickly. "I'm going to let you rest now. Hopefully you can be out of that bed by tomorrow morning."

Kyo didn't respond.

* * *

_Friday 10:00 A.M. Sohma Estate:_

Kyo pulled his baggy pants and t-shirt on, pleased at how the clothing felt against his skin as opposed to the way too airy kimono. Once he was done dressing, he stepped into the main part of Hatori's office. Hatori was stacking some papers on his desk.

"So… I can go back to my room again?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, just please take it easy… you could relapse. I don't want to have to see you everyday!" Hatori joked.

"And you won't." Akito said as he walked in. He stared at Kyo, who shrunk back against the wall. This made him smile a little.

"Akito," Hatori stood up putting himself between Kyo and Akito, "is there something you need?"

Akito looked around bored, "You're looking tired lately, Hatori. You should get some rest."

Hatori shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Akito played with his nails. "I know that Kyo's wearing you out. He's so pathetic and weak… the way he always gets sick." Kyo looked down at his feet. A while ago, he might have yelled or defended himself. Now he didn't do anything. "Anyway," Akito continued, "I've arranged a vacation for you, Hatori."

Hatori jerked his head up. "What?"

"Yes, today. You have plans to go with Shigure, Ayame, and whoever else to one of the weekend houses."

Once Hatori got over his shock, he responded. "This is very generous… but what if you get sick? I should stay here."

Akito clenched and unclenched his fist. "Do you not trust me with Kyo? Is that why? Well, I won't touch that filthy beast while your gone… Does that make you happy?"

Hatori looked uneasy. "Um, It's not that… I just want you to be healthy."

"Hatori, I said go. So, by noon today, you had better be gone. Do not return to this house until Sunday… And if you refuse to go… then Kyo here will know the true meaning of pain."

Kyo stared wild-eyed at Hatori. Hatori looked contemplative for a minute. "Okay, I'll go."

Akito smiled. "Excellent."

Hatori avoided Kyo's eyes, but they both had the same sinking feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

* * *

Hatori packed his suitcase slowly, his mind trying to figure out anyway to get out of this situation. Akito sat on a chair in the room, watching Hatori straighten up and close the case. After a minute of silence, Hatori bravely turned to Akito.

"Akito, please don't touch Kyo. He could get very sick. Please."

Akito grinned. "Hatori, I won't lay a finger on him." Hatori didn't know if he should be relieved by Akito's promise, or frightened by it. But what else could he do? He can't defy the heads orders. He nodded and walked out of his room. Akito lazily got up and walked to another part of the house.

As Hatori approached the main house doors he found Kyo. Kyo nervously paced the hallway, as if he had been waiting for Hatori to show up. Hatori cleared his throat to get Kyo's attention. Kyo bowed his head.

"Just rest up Kyo. Is there anything you need before I go?"

Kyo looked hesitant, then slowly whispered. "Don't leave me here… please, can I come with you?"

Hatori was a bit taken aback. This shy, humble boy had replaced the Kyo he knew. Was it his fault? Did he help to break Kyo? Before he could say anything, Akito emerged from a room.

"Of course not… why would I let you have a vacation?" He sneered. He faced Hatori. "We'll see you again on Sunday."

Hatori swallowed the lump in his throat. This was so wrong. He should stay behind. He should fight Akito. His foot took one step towards the door. He should help Kyo. He took another step towards the door. What kind of a person leaves his sick cousin with his tormentor? As Hatori neared the door he felt like the lowest person on the planet. It took him all the strength he had to get to his car and drive to Shigure's house. He had left something behind, and he knew he would not rest easy until Sunday.

* * *

The ride to Shigure's house seemed shorter than usual. He stopped at the entrance and stepped up to his best friend's front door and knocked softly. Seconds later Tohru answered.

"Hello! Hatori? What a surprise! Come in!" She opened the door widely. Hatori mumbled "thanks" and walked inside, instinctively going to Shigure's study. Yuki and Shigure were watching television in there. Hatori cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Shigure instantly popped up.

"Hatori? To what do we owe this honor?"

Yuki raised his eyebrows. It was unusual for Hatori to just show up without a reason.

"Akito ordered me to take a vacation. Let's go." Hatori's voice was monotonous as usual and held no emotion.

Shigure beamed. "You're inviting us? What an honor!" He bounced around the room until Hatori stopped him.

"Just get packed, okay?"

Shigure noticed Hatori's frustration and knew that he needed to talk to his best friend alone. He turned to Yuki and Tohru. "Go pack guys. We leave in an hour!"

Tohru stood up and started to panic. "Oh, I couldn't go on another trip! This is too much. I can't accept this."

Yuki shook his head and pulled her to the staircase. "Just consider it… a New Year's gift from the family, okay?"

Their conversation drifted away from Hatori and Shigure as they climbed the stairs.

"So, Hatori…what's the problem?" Shigure said, once the teens were out of earshot.

Hatori shrunk into his chair. "I don't think I should've left, Kyo."

Shigure bit his lip. "I see your point…" He sat down next to Hatori. "But, what could you have done. If Akito tells you to do something… you have to do it."

Hatori nodded. "Even though Akito promised me that he wouldn't touch Kyo… I don't know." Shigure looked pensive. Hatori continued. "You know… Kyo asked me if Shishou tried to visit."

Shigure looked to Hatori. "Did he?"

Hatori nodded. "I told Kyo he didn't… but in truth, Kazuma has been trying to get into the house everyday since Kyo was sent there. Akito refuses to let him in and he told Kazuma that if he got in, then Kyo would suffer even more. Akito won't let any of us tell Kyo if Kazuma comes. How am I supposed to feel good about myself if I contribute to Kyo's feeling of loneliness? The boy is breaking, Shigure… I can feel it…"

Shigure only sat there in silence. After a while they both took out cigarettes and smoked a while to calm their nerves. Shigure left to pack afterwards and eventually the group got on the road to their weekend house. Ayame, Momiji, and Haru were there as well.

The weekend passed slowly. The whole time, none of the group really enjoyed their vacation, their thoughts all being turned to the one person who should have joined them on their trip. They could only hope that Kyo was enjoying a calm weekend as well.

He wasn't.

* * *

Authors Note: This is mainly a filler update. The new update (coming soon) should have a lot of action packed goodness. I've got planned appearances for Kyo, Akito. Hatori, Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Hana, Uo, and Haru.

As always, thanks to my reviewers:

Leiko Hiroko: I'm glad you think that I've got the characters down! I try to make each character as true to the manga as possible… (of course I tend to deviate after a while…)

Elina: I'm glad you like my story. Basically, when Kyo was screaming "It's not my fault," he was just having a sort of mental breakdown. Like, his mind kept repeating to him the words that Akito said, and after a while that's all he heard… and it messed with him. Ha, yes Akito is beyond a jerk. Are Haru and Yuki going to save Kyo? You'll just have to wait and see…

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa: I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

Fullma8712: I made Kyo keep yelling cause… well, let me put it like this… have you ever gotten upset and cried and just… kept crying as the words repeated over and over in your mind? Or have you gotten angry and just keep getting angrier each time you think of that thing? That's kind of what happened here… Kyo kept dwelling on what Akito said… and he had a tiny little breakdown. I hope that helped to explain things to you!

Shadow7272: Ooh, I do techniques where we flip other people, too! We learn a bunch of those from our sensei who studies with the "grandmaster." Yup. Anyway, I love that you're telling me all of this… It's really interesting. I've only known the Tae Kwon Do I've been taking, so it's good to hear about something else.

Bouncing Shii-chan: Yes, an alliance between Uo, Hana, Yuki and Tohru might be able to save Kyo… and destroy that damn book. But… will that happen? Nobody knows… Well, maybe I do… but I'm not going to tell…

Dark Inu Fan: Eh, Momiji's sources are probably just himself eavesdropping… Ha… I kind of pictured him as the eyes and ears of the Main House… because he's small and cute and he's around both the adults and kids a lot…

Dark-wolf-soulx: Uo and Hana should definitely fess up about what they know… maybe they will… maybe they won't. You're right… if I save Kyo now, the story would end… and well, since I'm planning on making this a trilogy… that would be pretty lame for the story to end in the first story. Haru and Yuki should definitely have broken down the door and yelled in Akito's face. I really want to write him saying "wawawa-wawawoo woo!" And Kyo really should say "I'm Heram the Dowsicorn." Forget just Kyo… if that happens they'll ALL need therapy…

Starship Gazer: Ooh! I'm glad you're following the timeline of my story and realize its New Years next week. I was hoping people would pick up that detail. And what about Akito's plans for Kyo? Oh boy, that's all I can say. So many questions you asked and I'm afraid I won't answer them for another few more chapters… But do not worry… all will be clear… well, soon hopefully… And thanks for reviewing twice! You are so sweet for wishing me a Happy Chinese New Year! No one ever has in my entire life! … Probably because I'm not Asian nor do I celebrate Chinese New Years… but, because of your sweetness, I dedicate this chapter to you!

The Cheshire Katt: Akito and the Cat working together? Hmm… you may be on to something… Ha, the Yuki and Tohru moment was too much for you? Eh, I'm not a big fan of Tohru; she's too sweet that I'm jealous… But I don't mind them getting together… as long as she leaves Kyo for me…

Narutofreak22: Glad you liked the length of the last chapter… sorry this one isn't as long!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine.

Authors Note: Sorry this is so late! I believe the length will make up for it though!

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 21

* * *

_Sohma Vacation House:_

Eventually the group at the vacation house began to enjoy themselves. Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji hung out outside. The cold air brought in snow on Friday night, so the teens enjoyed sledding and a three-hour snowball fight. Afterwards, Tohru made hot cocoa and they all sat in front of a large fireplace to relax. It was calming and peaceful, however the group knew that they'd rather hear a certain persons angry shouting than just the soft crackling of the fire.

Shigure and Hatori also had a lot of quiet time as they did not have to listen to the constant fighting of their cousins. Hatori mainly slept from Friday to mid-Saturday. Shigure caught up on his reading. For most people this would seem like an ideal vacation. However, most people were not related to Kyo.

When Sunday came around, they were all more than happy to go. They quickly piled into Hatori's car and drove back to their home. Shigure's house was the first stop. Shigure turned to Haru and Momiji once they arrived.

"Why don't you two stay the night?"

Momiji was ecstatic. "Yes!" He shouted. Haru simply raised his eyebrow, but agreed.

"Good," Shigure smiled. "You can all settle in. Hatori and I are going out for now, but I'll be back later."

"Okay!" Momiji cheered. "Slumber party with Tohru!" Tohru followed him out of the car with a smile. Haru and Yuki stayed behind.

"You're going to go check on Kyo, aren't you Shigure?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Shigure answered honestly. He turned to Hatori, "Now Hatori, I see what you had to put up with…"

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "We're coming, too."

Shigure thought for a minute. "You'd leave Momiji alone with Tohru? Hmm…what do you suppose they'd do together? Hmm?"

Haru, Yuki and Hatori stared at Shigure in silence. Finally, outbreaks of shouts were directed towards the writer.

"You're disgusting… I don't know how you could even say something like that." Hatori said, shaking his head.

"Pervert!" Haru added.

Shigure seemed unbothered by the comments. Yuki took advantage of the silence of the occupants of the car to restate his argument. "We're coming."

Hatori responded this time. "No. Yuki, you're not. I don't want either of you bothering Kyo right now."

"What? Why?" Haru shouted.

Hatori whipped around in his seat. "It's dangerous! He tried to kill you, Yuki. I don't know if he'll try it again… He's not in the right mindset right now. And lets not forget Akito. If you two come by so much, he'll punish Kyo most likely. Leave Kyo alone for now. I'll tell you what's going on, just do not come."

Yuki and Haru looked pissed, but they consented. "Fine…but if he's in real danger, we're coming." Yuki said. They exited the car and walked towards the house. Momiji and Tohru were waiting for them by the door. Hatori sped off before the two teens could turn around and get back in the car.

"Are you guys ready to go inside?" Tohru said, holding up the key.

"Yes!" Momiji shouted. Yuki and Haru just nodded.

Tohru opened the door and the group walked in, a little relieved to be home.

Boy were they surprised when two people were already sitting on the couches waiting for them.

* * *

_One Day Earlier:_

"So…Haru's the ox… maybe… Yuki's the rat and Kyo's the cat?" Uo turned to Hana, reaffirming their beliefs.

"Yes… so it seems." Hana replied.

"I wonder what that blonde twerp and the writer guy are… And maybe the doctor guy from the culture fest a couple of years back. What do you think they are?"

Hana sat still. "I don't know." She said, turning her large eyes on Uo.

Uo walked back and forth across Hana's room. "I just can't believe it… I mean, yea, I believe it… but it's so bizarre."

"Uo--"

"And I mean, wow… they've been hiding this secret for years probably… Maybe even centuries…"

"Uo--"

"And Tohru, too! I wonder how long she's known… I wonder if she's ever seen them in their animal forms…"

"Uo--"

Uo turned around quickly. "What?"

"Do you remember the bad waves I felt?"

Uo stared. "Yea… what about them?"

"They're growing stronger. Everyday. Something's feeding off of Kyo. It's getting stronger."

Uo opened her mouth. "What?"

"It's using Kyo. And it's gaining strength everyday. We need to stop it."

"Us? What can we do? We're not even supposed to know about the curse!"

"We do now… and now Kyo needs help. We must tell them what we know."

Uo looked pensive for a moment. "Alright… let's go now."

"Wait," Hana said. "Tohru's on vacation with the Sohma's right now."

Uo thought for a minute. "Well, then, we'll just have to go and wait for them to come home."

Hana smiled. "I hope the house has snacks."

* * *

_Present Day (Sunday), Shigure's Home:_

"Uo! Hana! What? How?" Tohru said.

Uo smiled nervously. "Um… hey…"

Haru stared at them. "Isn't this breaking and entering?"

Hana nodded. "Yes, but we watered the plants."

Yuki stared. "We don't have any plants."

Hana turned her large eyes on him and remained silent.

Tohru regained control. "What are you two doing here?"

Uo bit her lip. "We need to talk."

Haru raised his eyebrow. "Is this a girl thingy… because we'll leave the room if we need to."

Uo shook her head. "No… it's more of a… Sohma thing."

This caught the boys' attention. "Um… what?" Haru said, confused.

Uo stared at Hana, waiting for her to talk first.

"We know about your… predicament." She said slowly.

Momiji looked confused. "What 'predicament'?" He asked.

"Well, we don't know the full story…" Hana began.

"But we do know something about a curse…" Uo concluded.

The room was frozen.

Haru spoke first. "What curse? What are you talking about?"

Hana responded. "Something involving the Zodiac."

Momiji quickly answered. "What? There's no curse!"

Yuki jumped into the conversation. "Ms. Uotani, Ms. Hanajima. We're very tired from out trip and we really have no clue what you're talking about. I'd hate to sound rude, but would you mind just leaving the topic alone and letting us rest." Yuki's voice was calm but firm. Uo grew annoyed and frustrated. She stood up and walked to the door. Hana closely followed. Uo turned as she approached the door.

"When you get over yourselves, call us. Kyo's in trouble." Uo slammed the door on her way out. The moment they left each boy nearly collapsed. Tohru looked extremely upset.

"I didn't tell them anything! I swear!"

Yuki bit his lip. "No… Tohru… we believe you… don't be upset."

Haru shook his head. "How did they know?"

That thought echoed in all of their heads for the rest of the day. Momiji asked the next question on everyone's minds.

"What do you think she meant about Kyo?"

The group could only sit and wait for Shigure to return.

* * *

_3 Days Earlier (Friday) Sohma Estate:_

Kyo watched Hatori's retreating car and felt the dread increase inside of him. He could feel Akito still behind him, and his body involuntarily shivered. Akito saw this and laughed.

"Come Kyo, it's time for lunch." Kyo was shocked that Akito had not threatened him or hit him by now. He followed Akito to the dining room, where food was already laid out on the table. Kyo was nervous about eating with Akito, but he knew that if he ever wanted to get better, he needed to eat. He took the seat the servant pushed out for him. Akito sat opposite and stared at the food bored. Kyo stared at the food in awe. Akito took two bites of everything, pronounced it as 'disgusting' and then moved on to the next piece of food. Kyo devoured everything on his plate.

After the meal was finished and the table cleared away, an old man walked in with a few bundles of paper. Akito introduced him.

"Kyo… this is a tutor to catch you up on the work you missed this week in school." The shock must have been evident on Kyo's face because Akito laughed loudly. "I don't want a stupid monster on my hands… And I promised Hatori that I'd keep you up to date on schoolwork. I'll be back in two hours to check on your progress."

The tutor took no time in teaching Kyo the lessons and giving Kyo the helpful packets that Mayuko-sensei had sent to the main house. In less than two hours, Kyo had managed to condense an entire week of class into one lesson. Kyo was impressed. Akito returned and dismissed the old man.

"Are you caught up?" Akito said coldly.

"Yes." Kyo quietly answered.

"Good." Akito replied. All of a sudden the door burst open and four large guards entered the room. They surrounded Kyo while Akito looked on emotionlessly.

"What's going on?" Kyo shouted.

Akito smiled. "I promised Hatori that I would not lay a finger on you… I didn't say that they wouldn't." With that two guards seized Kyo's arms and pulled him upright.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled. "Leave me alone." They began to drag Kyo out the door of the main house. Akito followed with a smile. The coldness of the air stung Kyo's body. His t-shirt and thin pants did very little to protect him. He tried to struggle to break free from the guards, but days of sickness had left him weak.

As they rounded the side of the building, Kyo's fighting increased as the source of his nightmares loomed in front of him. The Neko House. He struggled, trying to break knock off the guards, but their grips only tightened.

Closer and closer the house came until Akito stood in front of it with the key in one hand. He turned the handle and the door squeaked miserably open. The two empty-handed guards walked in and kneeled over an ancient pipe in the middle of the room. Akito turned to Kyo as they worked. He smiled as he saw Kyo's horrified face.

"As you can see by the cobwebs… this room hasn't been used for quite a long time. The plumbing in here, the pipe you can see, used to supply heat or water or something… but I'm afraid I don't know how to turn it on… oh well… what a pity."

Kyo struggled a bit but he seemed to have given up.

"Stop moving… it's pitiful to watch… and don't look so frightened." Akito continued eerily. "Consider this a… gift… you'll be spending the rest of your life here after graduation… right now I'll let you experience three days."

Kyo's eyes grew wide and his body froze.

Akito smiled. "And do take notes… I'm terribly fascinated with how it feels to live… here."

The guards holding Kyo pulled him closer to the two guards leaning over the pope. They pulled away to reveal a set of handcuffs. Kyo tried hard to get away, but they easily pushed him down on the floor and locked his wrists behind his back. Kyo pulled hard, but despite the ancient age of the pipes, they did not come loose.

"You can't leave me here!" Kyo shouted.

Akito turned to the guards. "You're all dismissed for the rest of the weekend." He turned back to Kyo. "Yes, I can…because I promised Hatori I would not touch you… and well, now there is no staff available… you'll just have to stay put." He gave Kyo the evilest of grins and exited with a flourish of his kimono. The four guards smiled and each delivered a kick to Kyo's ribs before they left.

The door slammed shut behind them and Kyo was left in a small room, with only a tiny, barred window to the outside world.

* * *

_Friday Night, the Neko House:_

The already freezing temperature continued to drop throughout the night. Kyo shivered. Staring out the window he came to a conclusion: he really wished it had been boarded up. That wish intensified as small flurries of snow started to become visible.

The metal bands around his wrists bit into him with coldness. It almost made him call out, but he had done that for the past few hours and had long ago lost his voice. It was really too cold to function. Kyo felt his body grow numb and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Saturday Morning:_

When Kyo woke up, some snow had fallen through the window. A few flakes had landed on him, mixing in his hair and gently spreading their icy touch across his skin. His whole body shivered and he tried to get comfortable.

He felt really dizzy once more and contemplated the idea that his fever had returned. He frowned, as more flakes drifted through the open window and made a small pile. He wanted to smash each crystal, but his arms were still stiffly locked behind him. He opened his mouth to call out, but once again he remembered his lack of voice. With nothing else to do, he began to count the snowflakes. After four hundred, eighty-seven, Kyo fell asleep again.

_Saturday Night:_

Kyo woke up as his stomach growled. The snow was falling thicker now, and the temperature seemed colder. Kyo would have shivered, but his body wasn't responding. 'I hate snow,' Kyo thought miserably, falling back to sleep in his weakened state.

_Sunday Morning:_

Kyo couldn't wake up. He was awake, but his body wouldn't let him stay in this conscious state too long. After thinking "help" feebly one last time, Kyo fell back into oblivion.

* * *

Hatori's car rolled back into its special, reserved parking space at the main house. Shigure put out his cigarette as he opened the door and stepped out. A foot of snow had fallen this weekend, and many of the main house residents were out shoveling snow from the walkways. Several of the relatives waved to Hatori as he walked in. Shigure danced around and waved back until Hatori told him to knock it off. They entered the main house. 

Hatori quickly deposited his suitcase into his office, than followed the corridors to Akito's quarters. Shigure walked besides him. Hatori passed Akito's room and walked to Yuki's old room. He knocked. No one answered. When he knocked again and nobody responded, he gave Shigure a concerned look, and pushed the door open. The room was empty.

Shigure gave Hatori a confused look, and the two exited the room. Hatori knocked on Akito's door next.

"Come in." The cold voice answered.

Shigure and Hatori entered. Akito was draped over a chair, watching something outside of the window.

"Akito," Hatori said, bowing, "How are you feeling?"

"Back from you trip? Did you enjoy yourselves?" Akito said, not really caring. His eyes continued to stare out the window.

"Yes, we had a lot of fun. Thank you, Akito." Shigure answered.

Akito nodded. "I am a good person… I care so much."

Hatori and Shigure nodded.

"Akito, would you happen to know where Kyo is?" Hatori asked hesitantly.

"Who?" Akito said with a grin.

"Kyo." Shigure repeated.

"No idea." Akito smirked.

"You…haven't seen him this weekend?" Hatori asked.

"I haven't laid one finger on him." Akito answered, still looking out the window.

"Well, he's not in his room." Shigure said.

"There are many rooms here…maybe he got locked in one and has been calling for help… but no one can hear…" Akito said, chuckling slightly.

Shigure noticed something odd. "Akito, where are the guards?"

Akito laughed. "They have the weekend off."

Hatori followed Akito's gaze. He was staring at a small room off the main house. "Akito… what are you looking at?" Hatori asked, dread rising. Shigure also noticed the room Akito was staring at… the Neko House.

Akito grinned wickedly and his eyes narrowed on the window. "Kyo."

Shigure and Hatori were already halfway out the door.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to my reviewers. (Just so you know, I only reply to the last chapter here, so if any of you reviewed to earlier chapters, you won't see a reply. Sorry! I still read each and every one of my reviews.) 

Fruits Basket Fan: I'm glad you like my story! As to the spoiler, I do know that Akito is a girl. However, because that particular manga was not released in English yet, I do not incorporate it into my story. I hate to sound mean right now, and please don't take this offensively at all, but I really don't like when people send me spoilers… so in the future: please don't! It's not like a major thing however; I do like to keep the manga a surprise as I get it… I'm just weird like that. Also, yea, I know Kyo's hair is orange… I just say red every now and then because I refer to orange haired people as redheads. It's not that I'm changing Kyo's hair color; it's just another way to write it for me.

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa: Yea, Hatori had to make a hard decision leaving Kyo with Akito… and well, you can see what happened….

Fullma8712: Ha! Yay for not getting confused on the last chapter! Also, in the future please don't send me spoilers! I don't like to have the manga ruined for me!

Bouncing Shii-chan: You (mini) cackled! That's so much fun!

Shadow7272: Oh dear, I killed your heart? Don't worry; I'm trained in CPR and with the AED! Ready… 1, 2, Clear! (Seriously, I am certified with both, isn't that awesome?)

Dark Inu Fan: It would be helpful if Momiji could sneak in to help Kyo…but remember, Kyo's room is right next to Akito's! That'd be kind of hard.

Dark-wolf-soulx: That's not the cliffy-est cliffhangers! I've read eviler! But, Kyo abuse will come more and more… I mean… what, no! Who said that? And, oh my gosh, you thought they said 'pots of golden rainbows' too? I thought I was the only hard-of-hearing one! Yay! Twins! And yes, trilogy… I've been planning that since the beginning. Muffins ready? Of course Hatori shall know!

ShadoWalker: Wow, basically you're review implied that you'd read more story even if I wrote a chapter that consisted of the word "Homergeohare" for like, 3 pages. Now that's dedication. I'm impressed! Thanks!

The Cheshire Katt: Writing chapters like the last doesn't really depress me. I blame that on the fact of me being an emotionless twit. (Yes, I am an emotionless twit). I can write and write and not feel a thing… I suppose it's because I separate myself from the story or I try to hard to make emotions and I wind up not feeling anything else at all… I don't know… The only things that really depress me are boys (who needs em'?) and the 5th season finale of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (had me bawling like a baby.) Oh, and the Notebook (the book… the movie just made me laugh… a lot… isn't that awful?)

Starship Gazer: Yay! Confetti! Wee! And yea, I'd say Kyo is already cracking… but if I was Kyo and I didn't have a mirror and I couldn't see myself everyday, I'd crack, too… because I can't see the beauty that is me… I mean, wait… what? Who wrote that? I'm not crazy.

Narutofreak22: Has Kyo given up on killing Yuki? The Cat thing is still around… so we'll just have to wait and see…


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Authors Note: Yes, bad me… I took two weeks off because we're redoing my room… And this chapter isn't my favorite, so, you can all hate me… go ahead… I'll make a better chapter next week…

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 22

Shigure and Hatori wasted no time in getting to the Neko House. The keys hung on a hook near the door. Hatori ripped them off and thrust them in the lock, yanking it open. He was silent when he stared in the room.

Kyo lay on the ground, a thin layer of snowflakes rested across his bare arms and through his hair. He was pale and his lips seemed a bit bluish. His arms were locked behind him in handcuffs. His breathing was soft and strained. Hatori knelt down next to him.

"Kyo," he said softly, shaking the teen gently. Shigure bent down on the other side and began to unlock the handcuffs with the other set of keys on the ring. Once the cuffs were off, Kyo's unbroken wrist showed small cuts and bruises from where he must have strained against the bonds.

"Kyo," Hatori said firmer, gently slapping the boy's cheeks. Shigure cast a worried glance at Hatori.

"Is he…?"

"He's breathing," Hatori answered, softly hitting Kyo again. Kyo's eyelids flickered and opened slowly. He took a groggily look around and mumbled something incoherent. His eyes closed again.

"Come on Kyo, stay awake… we're going back to my office." He took off his coat and wrapped it over Kyo's shoulders. Shigure carefully lifted Kyo up.

"How long do you think he's been out here?" Shigure asked, carefully holding Kyo as they began to walk across the grounds.

Hatori shook his head. "Knowing Akito, the minute I left."

They entered Hatori's office and Shigure quickly placed Kyo on the bed at the back of the room. Immediately Hatori stripped off Kyo's cold, damp clothing. Shigure handed him sweatpants and a sweatshirt that he had found in the closet, and they redressed Kyo. Hatori drew up a heavy blanket to Kyo's neck, and then added two thicker blankets on top of that. Between each layer he placed hot water bottles. He took Kyo's hand and inserted an IV into it in order to get some warmer fluids through his body. Over Kyo's mouth he placed an oxygen mask to get warm air into his lungs.

Shigure watched Hatori with concern. "Is he okay? What's wrong?" Hatori looked over Kyo one more time to make sure everything was in place before answering his best friend.

"He's got a severe case of hypothermia… that's when the body temperature drops dangerously low. However, with the right equipment and treatment, it can be cured very easily."

Shigure nodded, then shook his head, and then lit up a cigarette. Hatori joined him.

"What do we do now?" Shigure asked.

"We wait for him to wake up." Hatori replied.

So they waited.

* * *

_Shigure's House: 1 A.M.:_

Shigure sighed as he put his keys on the table and slowly ambled over to his study. As he passed the living room, a light switched on. Yuki, Haru, and Momiji all sat together on the couch staring at him.

"And where have you been?" Haru asked calmly.

Shigure rubbed his head. "This brings back so many memories… Shouldn't you all be in bed?"

"That depends," Haru said, "How's Kyo?"

Shigure sighed again. "He's… great… yea… time for bed."

"Shigure…" Momiji said, "What happened?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"I mean… he's only a boy… and a sick boy at that… Why won't Akito just leave him alone for… 3 minutes?" Hatori asked, puffing on his third cigarette.

"Because he's Akito," Shigure said, casting a look over to Kyo as he spoke.

About 7 hours had passed since their "rescue," and Kyo was still asleep. Shigure was on his sixth cigarette and both men were playing their twenty-third game of cards. Every now and then Kyo made a slight motion, but it seemed to be only his dreams that were moving him.

"8:30… Yuki and Haru are going to flip," Shigure said, checking his watch.

Hatori rubbed his forehead. "I feel awful for pushing them away, but I'm afraid Kyo might try to hurt Yuki again, and I'm really afraid that Akito will involve himself even more. It's hard enough convincing Akito to let even me see Kyo."

"What? Akito tried to stop you?" Shigure asked in surprise.

"Yes, whenever I go to do Akito's checkups he would say to me that Kyo's lucky that he still lets me visit him."

"Isn't it enough that he keeps Kazuma away?"

"Speaking of which, have you spoken to him recently?" Hatori asked.

"Yea, he called me while we were on vacation… he's very worried about Kyo… if he knew that Kyo was in that cage, I have no doubt that Kazuma would have ripped Akito apart with his bare hands."

"Yes," Hatori responded. "How about Kagura?"

Shigure thought for a minute. "She's out with some of her female, attractive, college friends…. Those… wild girls."

"You really are sick."

A groan interrupted their conversation. They both turned to look at Kyo. His eyes fluttered open after much effort. He seemed very confused and tried to speak, but the oxygen mask stopped him. Hatori quickly removed it.

"How are you feeling?" Shigure asked.

Kyo stared at the ceiling.

"Kyo?" Hatori asked.

Kyo's voice came out as a raspy whisper. "I… can't… do it."

"Do what?" Shigure asked, concern filling his voice.

"Live… in… that…I…can't… I…can't…"

"Just relax Kyo," Hatori said calmly.

"Where…is…Shi…Shou…?" Kyo whispered, his eyelids doing heavy.

"Just go to sleep Kyo, you'll feel better later," Hatori replied. Kyo had already passed out.

The two friends waited together for another few hours, but their time was punctuated with cries from Kyo as he suffered from frequent nightmares. The time spent in the cage had certainly broken more of the wavering spirit Kyo had left.

* * *

"It's nothing to worry about," Shigure assured the teens. "Now, I've had a long night, I shall be going to bed now… You all don't have school until after New Year's, right? Well, don't stay up too late." With that Shigure fled from the room.

"I can't believe he's avoiding us," Haru mumbled.

Yuki shook his head. "Maybe we're wrong… Maybe Kyo really is fine and we're just getting carried away."

"You saw that medical report sheet… He was not fine." Haru replied.

Momiji jumped in. "I'm tired."

Yuki and Haru rolled their eyes. "Then go to bed."

"Yea, you guys should to." Momiji called back as he walked to the stairs.

Yuki and Haru stood in the living room for a few minutes, but after several seconds of silence, they both agreed to go to bed and discuss this again in the morning.

* * *

The boys discussed Kyo again on Monday, but they came to no steady conclusions. They had endless debates over what to do and how to sneak in or out or whatever, but they could not agree, nor could they think of a way to get past Hatori and Shigure. They wanted to continue their conversation Tuesday, but they couldn't because Ayame stopped by Tuesday morning.

"YUUUUUUKI," Ayame screamed as he entered. The house nearly shook, however Yuki was still asleep. Ayame ran up the stairs to his brother's room. "Wake up," he called.

Yuki opened his eyes. "Oh no, not you." He murmured, before pretending to fall asleep again.

"Yes, it is I, dear brother! And I have the most splendid surprise for you! Get dressed and come downstairs!"

After a few more minutes, Yuki emerged from his room and went downstairs. Tohru, Haru and Momiji were already sitting downstairs together.

"YAY! Yuki's here!" Momiji cheered. "Now we can hear the surprise!"

Yuki rolled his eyes as Ayame took a seat and began to talk.

"Being that I am such a kind, generous person… I have agreed to take you four around town for the day as a delightful present to my dearest brother. First stop is my shop!"

Tohru was the first one to answer. "Oh, I couldn't be such a burden on you, I mean… for the whole day? That's too much."

Ayame smiled. "It is no trouble!"

Yuki shook his head. "Yes it is… I don't want to be stuck with you."

Shigure entered. "Oh go on, do you really want to stay around here all day while Tohru goes out with your brother?"

Yuki blanched. "Fine… but, you're just… disgusting."

The group proceeded to get their coats. Ayame hung back for a few minutes so Shigure can say a few words to him.

"Thanks, Aaya," Shigure said.

"Anything for Kyonkichi." He winked.

A few minutes later the group left, and Shigure straightened up a few things around the house.

The doorbell rang and Shigure ran to greet it with a smile. He opened the door to great a very calm Hatori, and a very confused, bundled-up Kyo.

* * *

Shigure served hot tea to his cousins as they sat around the table. Kyo didn't say much, he mumbled thanks when the tea was served, but that was mainly it. Hatori and Shigure had a light conversation about Shigure's newest manuscript, but nothing really significant. They mainly kept their eyes on Kyo as he softly stirred the tea and after a few minutes downed the whole cup in one gulp.

Hatori straightened up after a second. "Kyo," he called. Kyo didn't seem to realize he was being spoken to. "Kyo," Hatori said a little louder and firmer. Kyo whipped his head around to meet Hatori's eyes. "Kyo, why don't you go look for that book that you kept mentioning the other day?"

Kyo's eyes widened and his face paled a bit. His voice was quiet. "I almost forgot." He shook his head and shakily stood up. He stumbled towards the stairs.

"If you need help, just yell." Shigure said with a smile. Kyo ignored him and disappeared from sight.

Shigure turned to look at Hatori. "How has he been?"

Hatori shrugged. "You see him now, that's how he's been. Unresponsive, quiet… He doesn't seem to be… all there. Whatever's going on has really taken a toll on him. I have to call his name twice to get his attention, he's confused and disoriented. Physically, he seems to be much better, but well, emotionally, I don't know what to say."

Shigure shook his head. "Any new attempts on getting him out of that house?"

Hatori shook his head. "No, Akito won't even hear of letting him see Kazuma. The only reason Akito hasn't touched him in the past two days is because I've made Kyo stay in my office the whole time."

Shigure was just about to answer Hatori when Kyo appeared in the doorway, breathless and shaking.

"Kyo, is something wrong?" Shigure asked.

Kyo needed to hold the doorframe to steady himself.

"Kyo," Hatori repeated.

"It's… gone…" Kyo said between breaths. "My book… is missing." He seemed on the verge of a panic attack.

"Relax Kyo, maybe it's in a different room." Shigure said. "There are a lot of books in this house."

"No! I hid it… under my bed! It's… a special… book… No one knew… where it was…"

"Calm down, Kyo," Hatori said. He stood up and grabbed Kyo's arm. "Shigure, I think it's time we went home…"

"No! I need my book!" Kyo shouted.

"Okay, Hatori, see you later. If I find your book Kyo, I'll give it to you."

"No! You can't touch it! Don't touch it!" Kyo started to panic even more. Hatori began to walk towards the door, pushing Kyo in front of him. Shigure followed them out to the car and opened the door for Kyo. Hatori helped him get in the seat.

"Shigure, don't… please… be careful." Kyo said, desperation in his voice.

"Don't worry about me, Kyo… just concentrate on feeling better, okay?" Hatori got in on the drivers side and started the engine. Shigure stepped back from the car and nodded towards Hatori.

The last thing he saw before Hatori pulled away was Kyo's wide, wild eyes.

* * *

Several hours later, Tohru, Yuki, Haru and Momiji returned home. Ayame didn't come inside, he merely told Yuki to tell Shigure he'd visit again soon. Yuki seemed both relieved and upset.

"Shigure, we're home!" Momiji yelled as he walked back in. Shigure was laying on the couch with a washcloth over his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked, instantly alarmed.

Shigure sat up. "I'm fine, just a slight headache." He smiled. "How was your trip?"

Haru held up a bag of food. "We got some leftovers for you, I'll go put them in the kitchen." He walked into the kitchen and placed the food in the fridge, then walked over to the sink to get a glass of water. He paused at the sink and peered inside. Three mugs were at the bottom, a little tea was remaining in two of them. He stared at it for a minute. Did Shigure have company? He didn't remember any of them having tea before they left, and he doubted that Shigure would use three separate mugs.

* * *

Yuki scratched his head in the living room. "I'm going to go up to my room, I have a little more of vacation homework I want to finish." He disappeared up the stairs and walked to his room. As he passed down the hallway, he noticed something odd. The door to Kyo's room was flung open. He stared for a minute then peered inside.

The room was a complete mess. Stuff from the shelves had been thrown to the floor, clothing that had been in neat piles were scattered around. The blankets had been pulled off the bed.

Yuki's mouth dropped open. Ms. Honda had cleaned this room a few days ago. The door had been closed since. Who had come in here and done this? Yuki turned and fled down the stairs back to the living room where Tohru and Momiji were telling Shigure about their day. Yuki interrupted.

"What happened to Kyo's room?"

Shigure looked up. "What?"

Haru entered the room at the same minute. "Hey, Shigure, did you have company over?"

Shigure stared at the boys again, than repeated, "What?"

Yuki stared at Haru. "What are you talking about?"

"There are a couple of mugs in the sink… What are you talking about?"

"Somebody went into Kyo's room and trashed it!"

They all turned to Shigure.

"Huh… um… Oh my goodness, it must have been a burglar who drank all the tea and tried to steal Kyo's pajamas!"

Haru grabbed Shigure by the collar, instantly turning into black Haru. "What's going on?"

Shigure pulled out of Haru's grasp. "My editor was over with her young… nephew. He must have gone up to Kyo's room."

Haru narrowed his eyes, then turned away and stormed out of the room. Yuki stared at Shigure. "I don't believe you for one second." He followed Haru out of the room.

Tohru turned to Shigure. "Was he a nice little boy?"

* * *

_Wednesday:_

Yuki and Haru avoided Shigure for the rest of Tuesday into Wednesday. Shigure was just thankful he wasn't beaten to a pulp. He felt guilty for lying to them, but he knew that he needed to keep them away from Kyo for now, at least until he and Hatori figured some things out.

Shigure turned to Tohru. "Hey, Tohru… I think you need to go grocery shopping, we're all out of food again."

Tohru looked up from the letter she was writing to her grandfather. "Huh? I just went shopping two days ago." She followed Shigure to the refrigerator. He pulled open the door to reveal only two eggs and half a carton of milk. "What? I just…" She watched as Shigure walked to the cabinets and also revealed them to be empty. "Everything?" She asked in surprise.

"Yea, well, you know… teenage boys…" Shigure said, shaking his head. "Speaking of which, you should take all of them with you, you're going to need them to carry all the food back." He shoved a large list in her hands and a large envelope of money. "There you go, take your time."

Tohru looked confused, but she found Yuki, Haru and Momiji and invited them to go with her. They agreed, but were equally confused when Tohru said that they needed to buy "everything."

Once they left, Shigure sighed in relief. He had been extra careful in throwing out all of the food. He needed to get all of those kids out again. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Hatori and Kyo were waiting outside again.

"Hey, long time no see!" Shigure said with a smile.

"Don't be an idiot." Hatori said, rolling his eyes. He pushed Kyo into the house.

"Hey Kyo," Shigure said. Kyo didn't respond.

Once again the three cousins sat around the table drinking tea. Shigure and Hatori had a slow conversation while Kyo drank his tea in the same disconnected fashion as before. When he was finished, Hatori called his name.

"Kyo," he repeated after he didn't answer. "Kyo, why don't you search for your book again… maybe you just missed it yesterday."

Kyo looked like he didn't believe it, but he stood up anyway and walked towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Kyo," Shigure called, "make sure you close the door…" Kyo nodded, indicating he heard. Once he was out of sight, Hatori turned to Shigure.

"Close the door? That's a weird thing to say."

"Well, Yuki and Haru flipped out on me yesterday when they noticed the open door and the three mugs in the sink."

"Ah, that makes more sense."

"Yea… so, how has Kyo been doing?"

"Not much better… but I think these trips outside of the house are helping a bit… Believe it or not, he's actually more responsive here than he is back at the house."

After a few more minutes, Kyo reappeared, even more dejected and tired looking than before.

"No luck?" Shigure said.

Kyo didn't answer. He just put his head down on the table.

Hatori took that as his cue. "It's time for us to go. Thank you again Shigure."

They walked back to their car and turned the engine on.

"Bye Kyo, see you tomorrow!" Shigure called. He waved and watched as the car sped off. As he turned around to go back inside, he noticed Haru, Momiji, Yuki, and Tohru staring at him from about fifteen feet away.

"Kyo?" Haru yelled. Yuki caught a glimpse of orange from the front seat just before the car pulled out of sight.

"Shigure, Kyo was here?" He yelled.

Tohru's eyes widened. "What?"

Momiji just stared back and forth.

"How long has he been coming here?" Haru yelled.

Shigure backed up and started walking towards the house. "Only today and yesterday."

"I knew it! I thought you were supposed to be honest with us!" Yuki shouted.

Shigure walked inside, the teenagers following him. "Listen, Hatori needed him to come here, so I let him."

"You purposely saw that we were out of the house, didn't you!" Haru yelled. He swung his grocery bag at Shigure's head, but Shigure ducked.

"Hey, be careful with that bag! That could be the eggs!" Shigure shouted.

"No, I've got the eggs! Don't worry!" Momiji said cheerfully.

"I can't believe you," Yuki said.

"I had no choice!" Shigure said defending himself.

"Well, we have none either. Tomorrow, we're staying here, and we're going to see Kyo. Whether you like it or not." Yuki said, anger flashing through his eyes. Shigure did not try to persuade Yuki otherwise.

* * *

_Thursday:_

"So, what time is Kyo coming?" Haru asked, sitting on the couch, flipping through the television channels with the remote.

Shigure checked the clock. "He should be here now… This is the time that Hatori usually comes…"

Tohru looked at the clock, as if making mental note of the time.

Yuki looked up from the book he was reading. He had a weird feeling. "Hey guys… I don't think Kyo's coming today."

* * *

Authors Note: You guys all ROCK! I got a maximum amount of reviews on my last chapter… I mean, wow… that was really amazing… You guys are awesome….

Kira Temeki: I'm glad you started commenting! That's great! Ha, yes, reading Kyo angst is oodles of fun… I'm glad you're enjoying my story!

SakuraWolf11: I'll try to update even sooner next time!

She who must not be named: Wow, thanks… So many compliments… I'm glad you like my story!

Tailfeather: Ha, yea, swivel seats always bug me in the middle of a story, cause I'm reading and all of a sudden I'm staring at like… the opposite wall… Thanks for the chocolate! I'm glad you like my story!

Japanesenut: I made you cry? Woah! Really? Oh, I'm so sorry… But… incredibly pleased in way… As for Kyo killing Yuki… Hmm… we shall see….

Leiko Hiroko: Ha, thanks for the kind words! I'm glad you like my story! And, you're awesome because you said "rocks" in your review…

Fruits Basket Fan: Ha, it's okay; don't worry about it! Yea, I hate when people are mean, so I tried to be as nice as possible. I'm glad you understood! I'm glad you loved last chapter!

Eclipsedlight: One of the best stories you've ever read? Ha, I'm not sure about that, but thanks anways!

Shizmoo: Yay for suspence! Ha, okay, I'll try to update faster….

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa: Yes, hopefully someone can help Kyo… or maybe not… Bwahaha… You're story is very good, by the way! I enjoyed the first chapter a lot! (I'd review, but I can't right now… I'm extremely busy)… I can't wait for chapter 2!

Fullma8712: Ha, it's okay… My story is probably not going to stay true after a while… its really… I guess after one of the earlier manga… But its not AU, so don't worry, it won't be completely unlike the story. And again, don't worry about it, no harm done.

Bouncing Shii-chan: Yes, Ayame should appear later (or in this chapter)… But I don't think he's going to have a large part… I'm not sure where he'll fit in with this story…

ShadoWalker: I think three pages of "homergeohare" would be an excellent story… But, I guess you're right…

Shadow7272: Oh! I'm sorry I killed your heart! Here, you can go use the AED, I am trained in operating it, so I can help!

Dark Inu Fan: lol, yup, poor Kyo… He's all beaten up… "What else," you ask? Oh, you have no idea…

Dark-wolf-soulx: Ugh, so that makes me water-twin? Joy… Form of: A puddle… score… Ha, I'm sorry I made you hate snow! I love snow… but I'm sure Kyo doesn't like it much either…. Oh well… I'll just have a snowball fight by myself…

Starship Gazer: Yes, hopefully Kyo can get some visitors on New Years… that would be pleasant… but… We'll see….

The Cheshire Katt: At the end of the 5th season of Buffy, she died (for the second time), but before that she made this beautiful speech to Dawn… and if you've watched every episode up until then, well… I cried hysterically… Psyconeuroimmunology? It's got something to do with the brain and immunity… I think…Ha, I dunno…

Narutofreak22: I'm glad my chapter saved you from boredom! I want a Kyo plushie too!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This may come as a shock, but I do not own Fruits Basket.

Authors Note: Holy… wows… 23 REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER? That's a record! Wowza… (-More one-word exclamations to come at 2nd Authors Note). Sorry for the late update, my bedroom is undergoing construction…

This Chapter is a shorty! I'm warning you.

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 23

* * *

_Main House, Thursday:_

"Come on, Kyo, here's your coat." Hatori called Kyo inside his office and passed him his heavy jacket. Kyo was still very quiet and reserved and quite frankly, Hatori was extremely uncomfortable around such a fragile version of his once lively cousin. He wasn't really sure what else to do to help him. The only thing he could find that remotely cheered him up were these small trips to Shigure's house.

"Let's go to the car." Hatori said over his shoulder, as he walked to the door to open it for Kyo, however when he opened the door, he found someone else standing on the other side.

"Akito," he said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Akito walked in with a scowl. Kyo's sleepy demeanor woke up for the first time in days and he took some quick steps back.

"Why are you two wearing coats?" Akito demanded.

"We were just going for a quick walk out on the grounds." Hatori lied quickly.

Akito turned and glared at him. "Don't lie to me! Do you think I'm an imbecile? Do you think that I do not know where you have been going for the past two days? Do you think I'm oblivious to your actions?" He lunged and grabbed Kyo's arm.

"Akito! Leave him alone!" Hatori shouted.

"Do not tell me what to do! I think you two need some time apart… you think you're getting above the law Hatori. You are not the head of this family!" He pulled hard and dragged Kyo to the door. Kyo's frightened eyes darted around the room.

"Akito! What are you doing with him?" Hatori said, running over and grabbing Kyo's other arm.

Akito was outraged that Hatori had tried to defy him this many times. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?"

Hatori froze, realizing at that moment the severity of his actions. He didn't respond.

"Answer me!" Akito screamed, lashing out. He released Kyo and struck Hatori with a powerful kick. Hatori was knocked back into one of the bookcases lining the office. His head smacked into a shelf and several thick books fall on the already sore spot. He was knocked out instantly.

Akito turned to Kyo, who was shaking. "Look what you did!" He screamed at the teen. Kyo shook his head.

"I didn't… I didn't mean it." Kyo shook his head over and over. Akito grabbed Kyo's arm again.

"Come with me, you disgusting monster." He pulled Kyo away and dragged him to a small forgotten, closet upstairs. He pushed Kyo in and bolted the door. "You can stay in here until you can behave yourself."

Akito smirked as he walked away. He loved being in control.

* * *

Hatori woke up a few hours later to the shrill ringing of the phone. Books were scattered around him and he was lying on the floor. He suddenly remembered what had happened and he looked around for Kyo. The room was empty. The phone continued to ring. Hatori unsteadily stood up and walked towards his desk as the answered machine began to go off.

"You've reached Hatori Sohma. State your name and message, and I will get back to you." _Beep._

"Hey Hatori, it's Shigure… I know this is like the… twelfth time I've called in half an hour… but maybe you can call me back… soon? Or if you're on your way here… then, don't call me back. --"

Hatori grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He winced as a headache surfaced.

"Ah! Hatori! There you are!" Shigure's voice was very loud. The headache intensified.

"Must you be so loud?" Hatori asked dryly.

"Um, well… I was just curious… I thought you and Kyo were coming today?"

"We were." Hatori said, glancing around his office again for any sign of the missing teen.

"Well…" Shigure waited.

Hatori reached up to feel the bump on his head. It was so sore he actually said 'ow' when he touched it.

"Hatori, is something wrong?" Shigure said, a bit of concern slipping through his cheerfulness.

"Well, Akito showed up and now I can't find Kyo."

"WHAT? AKITO?" A new voice yelled on the line.

"What? Who's there? Haru?" Hatori asked, confused.

Shigure's nervous laughter broke through the loud shouting in the background. "Heh… yea, Hatori… I forgot to mention that you're on speakerphone."

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Great." He held the phone against his ear and reached for an ice pack.

Tohru started to speak. "Hatori… do you need any help? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just a bump on the head."

"And the baka neko?" Yuki asked, entering the conversation.

"I told you, I don't know where he is."

"That's it, we're coming over…" Haru said.

"No!" Hatori shouted quickly. "Akito's mad. Really mad. He had no problem shoving me into a bookcase just because I was helping Kyo. If you guys come searching for him, I don't know what he'll do. Besides, you're coming home tomorrow. I'm sure Akito will have something planned for Kyo for New Years, as much as I hate to think that. We'll see him then. Please, just don't get yourselves killed right now."

"Hatori," Shigure questioned, "Do you think Kyo is back in the Neko House?"

"What! The Neko House!" Haru yelled. "He was in there before?"

"Shh…" Hatori shushed Haru. "Only for a few days… and no, I don't think Akito would put him in there again."

"Hatori… I swear, if you're lying again…" Yuki said through clenched teeth. "You two are really starting to bug me."

"Now, now Yuki. Be civil." Shigure chided.

"Shut up." Yuki said. Footsteps were heard walking away from the phone.

"Well, Hatori… I guess this means that we'll see you tomorrow." Shigure said.

"Mhmm. Hatori said, pressing against the ice pack to check the size of the bump.

They hung up simultaneously. Both were eager to see tomorrow come, but they were also afraid to see what tomorrow would bring.

Many hours later, the sun rose on a new day.

* * *

_Friday_

"Yay! New Years!" Momiji cheered. "I'm so happy! Another year has passed, and a new one is coming." He turned and pranced around his three companions as they walked along to the Main House.

"Shut up," Haru mumbled. Shigure and Yuki trudged along silently besides them.

"Cheer up!" Momiji yelled. "It's New Years!"

Simultaneous grumbles met his joy.

"We get to have a feast!"

More grumbles.

"With dancing!"

More grumbles.

"And we get to see Kyo!"

Silence. The Main House came into view. Momiji skipped ahead of the other three, eager to get inside. However, his wasn't the only pace that quickened.

* * *

"Hatori!" Momiji bounded towards his older cousin. Hatori was outside leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"Hatori? Why are you outside? New Years is inside!" He smiled

Hatori took a long, last puff of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and crushing it beneath his shoe.

"Akito's in a foul mood today. I'm just staying out of the way."

Shigure nodded.

"Where's Kyo?" Haru said, getting straight to the point.

Hatori rubbed the bump on the back of his head. "I don't know yet. One of the servants stopped by this morning and told me that Akito will let him 'out' later today. I can only imagine where he is."

Yuki stared at the house, wondering if there was a way to see Kyo without actually going inside. While he was debating, Ayame showed up.

"Yuki! I've waited so long to see you! I've missed you!" He hugged his brother. As Yuki was about to strangle Ayame, he was released. Ayame turned to face Shigure and Hatori.

"Oh Hatori! I heard from Shigure that you received a nasty bump on your head and I am here to nurse you back to health!"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "The best help you can give is being quiet."

"I second that," Yuki agreed.

"It's cold." Momiji added.

"Yes, why are we standing out here?" Ayame questioned.

"Because we don't want to go inside." Yuki answered.

"Hey everyone!" A new voice joined the crowd. Kagura showed up behind everyone with a large, cheerful smile. Hiro and Kisa came along behind her. A pissed-off looking Rin could be seen far behind.

"Hey!" Shigure said, smiling at each of the new additions.

"Why are we standing outside?" Hiro asked in his snotty tone.

"Because the doors are holograms and don't really open." Haru responded sarcastically.

"Hey!" Another voice called. Ritsu.

"Hey Ritsu!" Shigure greeted.

"Why are we standing outside?" Ritsu asked hesitantly.

"Oh, did you forget the key?" Shigure asked.

"What? I was supposed to bring the key? I'm so sorry! I have failed you all! Please forgive me. I shall go get a locksmith and he will open the door! This is my entire fault. I have ruined New Years!" Ritsu ran in circles.

"Calm down," Hatori said, "Shigure's just being himself. The doors unlocked."

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Ritsu nearly collapsed from joy.

"So… if the door's unlocked, why are we still outside?" Kisa asked innocently.

Everyone turned to Hatori, who after a minute finally said. "Because no one wants to go inside."

Several minutes later the group traipsed inside. The door shut behind them. If the group had known what was to happen, they would have stayed outside.

* * *

Tohru straightened up the laundry room as she folded the last bits of clothes. This year she was truly alone for New Years, but for some reason, she really did not mind. She needed time to think.

When Uo and Hana had come forth with the information about the Zodiac and the Sohma's she had been so frightened. Yuki and Haru had managed to convince her that she did not cause their sudden revelation, but she still felt a bit guilty. Maybe she had given off a clue or something.

Yuki and Haru also told her that as long as Uo and Hana did not ask any more questions, they'd be fine. They didn't want to get anyone else involved, especially not Hatori and Akito. If they could just dispel the suspicions of the girls, then no one else would need to know.

Tohru was glad that Yuki and Haru were so understanding. She was lucky to have friends like them. She smiled as she made herself a cup of tea. The prospect of a night off, with a good book, seemed very relaxing.

The doorbell rang, interrupting Tohru's thoughts. She stood up and walked over to the entranceway.

"Hello?" She said, opening the sliding door.

Uo and Hana stood in front of her, holding backpacks and sleeping bags. "Yo, room for two on New Years?" Uo said with a smile.

Tohru was taken aback. "What? You two should be with your families!"

"Nah, its cool. We've got permission. And come on Tohru, you are family." Uo said, patting her best friend on the back.

"Do you have any more of that tea?" Hana asked, staring at Tohru's empty mug.

"Um… yea… Let me get you guys some! Put your bags in the living room!" Tohru dashed to the kitchen and Hana and Uo dropped their bags on the floor.

"Ok… so… here goes…" Uo said, staring at Hana. Hana merely nodded.

* * *

Authors Note: Yes, shorty chap… the next one should be REALLY LONG… that's why this is short. REALLY LONG.

You all are too kind! I'm afraid though, that if I get too many reviews, I won't have any more room to write you all back!

japanesenutº: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my story!

Kira Temeki: Haha, sorry about the cliffies!

Winter's Light: Your wish is my command.

Melting snowflake: Your wish is my command.

Animekraze: Ha, okay, update here.

Kenya: Die from cliffhangers! Ooh, I hope not! Then you won't know what happens next!

Star: The "Cat" will be back very soon… He's not through with Kyo yet.

Tailfeather: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! More to come!

Eclipsedlight: The best? You're gonna make me get a swelled head.

Dark Shiki cat: Hi Lexis! I like your new name! Yes, I am mean to Kyo… but I don't think he knows who has the book at all…

SakuraWolf11: I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far! Keep reading!

She who must not be named: Yes, Kyo's in a very hard position right now… don't worry, updates on the way… (sorta).

Fruits Basket Fan: Wow, you referenced my chapters. You know my story better than I do. I had to look up what you were referring to. I'm glad you've got suggestions for me, but I don't think it's going to turn out how you think it is!

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa: Nope, Hatori wasn't told not to come… at least not by Shigure.

Fullma8712: Arisa knew where the book is because she probably saw Kyo store it after they read together on the roof.

Bouncing Shii-chan: I'm glad you liked Tohru's line!

Shadow7272: Make something good happen to Kyo? Does letting him out of the closet next chapter count as 'something good'? I hope so… That's all I got….

Dark Inu Fan: Nope, Shigure didn't call Hatori… he actually didn't have time to, with Yuki and Haru on his back… As you can tell from this chapter, he expected Kyo to show up, too.

Dark-wolf-soulx: Power Rangers would be awesome… I want to be orange… even though there isn't orange. Ha, no, Akito isn't feeding Kyo brussel sprouts; he just locked him in a closet. I love rain, too! I dance in it all the time! (People think dancing in the rain is weird.)

Starship Gazer: Oh so intuitive! Yes, the book/Cat is draining Kyo in a way, but that will be explained a lot more later. Oh, you excited me! Yes, Kyo's mind isn't… really there right now. And if you think its gone now… well… yes.

ShadoWalker: Uo and Hana will be in the next chapter more, don't worry!

The Cheshire Katt: You're right… Quiet Kyo is odd….

FurubaFreak22: You ate my chapter? Oh well, just don't eat the new ones, they're coming out slowly!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket

Author's Note: No time! No time! I've been busy with a lot of stuff that most of you probably don't care about. Anyway, this chapter took long to write, but I hope it was worth it. Look for an IMPORTANT author's note at the bottom.

Dedicated to Narutofreak22/ FurubaFreak22, who PM-ed me to make sure I was still alive. Don't worry; you're not paranoid! You're just a good friend!

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 24

* * *

_Shigure's House: New Years_

"Here's the popcorn!" Tohru said, placing a giant bowl between her best friends. Hana smiled at her.

"Thank you, Tohru."

"So… Tohru…" Uo said, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Yes, Uo?"

"About the… Sohmas'…were we right?"

Tohru froze. "Um… what?"

"Come on, Tohru, be straight with us."

Tohru shook her head. "I can't say."

"Come on, Tohru, we're your friends."

"No, Uo! I can't! It's not my secret to tell!"

"But there is a secret, isn't there?"

Tohru shook her head and closed her eyes. A sinking feeling enveloped her. She had just unintentionally given away the Sohma secret.

"Tohru," Hana interjected, "we're only asking out of concern for Kyo."

"Kyo?" Tohru said in a squeaky voice. She looked up, her eyes a bit red.

"Yes, we sense he is in great danger." Hana said.

"Danger?" Tohru asked.

"Yes."

"But… how do you know?" Tohru questioned.

"Uo has--"

"Nothing," Uo interrupted Hana quickly. "I have a… uh… feeling." Uo lied. Hana gave her a strange look.

"Well, Uo, if it's just a feeling, it may not be anything," Tohru said nodding slightly.

"Tohru, this is of the utmost importance. Is Kyo the Cat from the Zodiac?" Hana said, getting straight to the point.

Tohru nearly fell over. A sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"Tohru, we're not going to tell anyone. We swear." Uo jumped in.

"Yes, Tohru. You can trust us." Hana said. They stared at her as her eyes darted back and forth. A quiet reply finally passed through Tohru's lips.

"Yes."

* * *

_Sohma House: New Years_

The celebration started shortly after the group stepped onto the Sohma property. Music began followed by a huge feast for all members of the Sohma family. Gifts were given out, family rejoiced. It was an exciting event. None of the cursed members really enjoyed it however. They kept their eyes on Akito, waiting to see if he would point out Kyo to them. His face was stoic and impassive. Finally, after many hours, Akito turned to a servant, handed him a key, and whispered something in his ear. The servant nodded and walked away. Akito turned to see all members of the zodiac staring at him.

He turned to face Hatori and bitterly mumbled, "There. He's out." The group all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

The festivities continued. Akito permitted the members of the zodiac to wander through the celebration, and each member ran in different directions, all searching for the familiar red-head.

After several hours, the adults fetched the teens with the unwanted phrase, "The banquet is about to begin." As the kids entered into the main house's dining room, they all shook their heads, indicating that they their fiery cousin was nowhere to be found.

The dining room doors shut behind them.

* * *

Kyo stumbled out from the closet, which he had been locked in for 24 hours. The servent that had released him was unsympathetic. He merely opened the door, shouted at Kyo, and left him.

Kyo nearly fell down the stairs just after a large group of people entered the dining room. He had his eyes closed, but when the dining room doors slammed shut, he jumped. It took him a minute to remember where he was. Than he went to Hatori's office, hoping maybe one person could help him.

He just felt so tired. He was extremely drained of any energy. He felt as if his body had been running on its own while he painfully napped in that cramped closet. Kyo reached Hatori's office and peered inside. It was empty. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hatori?" He called. No one answered. Kyo walked by the desk. "Hatori?" He called again. He glanced down and caught a glimpse of the calendar, remembering that today was New Years. He shook his head and stumbled towards one of the beds. He needed some sleep.

* * *

_Shigure's House: New Years_

"So, we were right about everything." Uo stated after Tohru hesitantly told Uo and Hana about the Sohma secret. Tohru could not feel more guilty right now. She had betrayed the people she cared for most with their most guarded secret. Who knew what they would do to her or her friends. And what of their happy home? Tohru knew that she had most definitely destroyed that, too.

"Tohru, we won't tell anyone. We promised." Hana said, sensing her friend's concern.

Tohru nodded, but remained unconvinced that everything would ever be "okay." She shook her head. "Um, what's wrong with Kyo?"

Uo took a deep breath. Tohru had shared her secret, now it was time for them to share theirs.

"There's this book. And well, I'm not sure but… Hana sensed evil waves from it. And Kyo's been reading it. And we think it's trying to make him kill Yuki." Uo finished lamely.

Tohru didn't look like she was convinced. She looked kind of sick actually. She had given up the Sohma secret for "a feeling." Uo felt as if her Tohru's sadness was her fault.

"Listen, Tohru. When the Sohma's get home, we'll talk to them, okay?"

"I'm going to get thrown out of here. They'll never want to see me again." Tohru said tearfully.

"If you get thrown out Tohru, you'll stay with me, okay?" Uo said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry, Tohru. This will all be worked out soon." Uo said, smiling.

The three girls did not sleep much that night. The next day, Tohru walked them home, telling them the boys won't be home for another few days. They all agreed to keep everything under wraps until they were all together when they faced the Sohma's. Until then, not a word was to be said.

Perhaps they should have spoken sooner.

* * *

_Backtrack to New Years: Sohma House_

When Kyo woke up, it was close to 11 P.M. The sounds of New Years cheering still rang throughout the compound. It hurt his head. He sat up and observed his surroundings once more.

It's amazing how much one can sleep and still feel tired. Kyo felt as if he hadn't slept in years. His head pounded and his skin felt clammy. He shivered, yet he felt hot all the same. A gnawing in his stomach persisted.

It took Kyo a minute to recognize the feeling in his stomach; hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he really ate something. Perhaps, he could sneak some food while everyone was celebrating. He could stay out of Akito's sight, fill up his stomach, and then maybe rest again. Kyo nodded, pleased with his plan. The room spun and Kyo felt dizzy. Maybe nodding wasn't such a good idea right now. Kyo stood up and made his way across the room, out into the hallway, and then down the north wing of house, opposite the dining room. After a few minutes, he wandered into a small den. It was colorful and had a small mini-bar stocked with snack and sodas. A coffee table also held a few riceballs and cans of soda. It looked like a kind of hangout room. Kyo was satisfied. It was out of the way of the dining room, which meant it was far from Akito, and there was plenty of food that he could steal a bite and not be noticed.

Kyo sat down on the sofa and grabbed a soda and a riceball. Maybe soda wasn't the best thing for his stomach right now, but he was too hungry to care. Finally seeing a brighter side of things, Kyo began to eat his dinner.

* * *

It was a small, new Sohma tradition that halfway between the feast, the cursed teens would wander off with permission to the small den that was specifically set up for them, while the adults had "adult-like" conversations in the room across the hall. Akito would disappear off on his own until half an hour later, when the group would rejoin inside the dining room for the next bout of entertainment and food.

At 11:20, the teens finally had their break. Kisa and Kagura giggled as they poked at their fancy kimonos, Yuki and Haru were silent, shooting glares at any adult they could, Hiro and Momiji were discussing Mogeta, and Rin was sulking as they all made their way to their den.

They moved down the hallway slowly. Haru and Yuki finally started talking once they were far enough from the dining room.

"Where is he?" Haru asked.

"I don't know. Stop asking me." Yuki growled.

"Then who should I ask?" Haru whispered harshly.

"I don't care. Ask Akito." Yuki argued.

"You ask him! You're his 'favorite'!" Haru yelled.

"Shut up!" Yuki said, about to punch Haru across the hallway. He hadn't had a good fight in ages. Perhaps his body craved one.

"Guys! Stop!" Kagura said, getting in between them.

"Besides, we'll be here for a few days," Kisa said, gripping the door handle, "I'm sure we'll see… Kyo… soon." Kisa trailed off as she gazed inside the room. Hiro and Momiji also stopped their conversation. Kagura turned around and faced them.

"What?" She said, walking away from Yuki and Haru and closer to the door. Haru and Yuki followed her as she approached the younger kids. Before they even got to the door, they heard Kagura whisper a name.

"Kyo."

* * *

Yuki stared at the cousin he hadn't seen in three weeks. He felt uncomfortable as he noticed the fading bruises and cuts on Kyo's face and snaked around his arms. He looked injured and sickly. He was pale and looked as if he was too dizzy to be standing.

Kyo watched his cousins. His eyes scanned each one of them. First Hiro in disbelief, than Kisa in amazement, next Momiji with a grin, Rin with no expression, Kagura with tears in her eyes, Haru with a look of accomplishment, and Yuki who seemed to be sizing him up. When he saw Yuki, something inside of him tingled, as if waking up to an unpleasant sound. But just like that, the feeling was gone.

Kagura broke the stillness as she ran over and grabbed Kyo into a gentle yet passionate hug.

"Kyo, you're so thin. If I hug you too hard, I feel like you might break." She whispered sadly into his ear. Kyo nodded, suddenly feeling nervous as all eyes were on him.

"Kyo," Haru said finally, "long time no see. You're a hell of a guy to track down."

Kyo moved his eyes to look at the floor.

"Kyo, say something," Kagura ordered, grabbing his hand.

Kyo swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Kyo?" Kisa questioned. "Are you okay?"

Ritsu, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure entered the room.

"Hey guys," Shigure said in his singsong voice, "time to rejoin the… feast." He spotted Kagura clinging to Kyo. "Oh…"

They were silent. Seconds ticked past.

"Are you all ready?" Akito barged in. "I'm hungry and… oh, hello, Kyo."

Kagura felt Kyo tense besides her. She squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"What are you doing in here Kyo?" Akito said, pushing past the group to approach him. "Shouldn't you be in your room, or at least away from the zodiac members? To think, you were this close to Yuki. You sick monster."

Kyo flinched at each word.

"Stop it," Kagura pleaded, "it's New Years, please!"

"Shut up, you stupid girl, you wouldn't be telling me to stop if he had tried to kill you."

"Stop it." Yuki said, his eyes glowing. "I'm fine. Just stop."

Akito whipped around and stared at Yuki. Then he turned and backhanded Kyo across the face. Kagura jumped.

"Kyo!"

Kyo straightened up. Some blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Get out of my sigh, you foul creature!" Akito spat, staring at Kyo triumphantly. "I'll deal with you later!"

Kyo nodded and immediately fled the room, avoiding all of his cousins.

Akito turned back to the shocked group. "Now, we're all going to sit down and enjoy this feat together. And if one of you so as mentions Kyo, he'll wish he had never been born." The group stared back with wide eyes. Akito turned and stalked from the room, one by one his family followed him. Yuki and Haru brought up the end of the line.

Haru turned to Yuki and whispered, "I'm going to go follow Kyo. Cover for me." Yuki nodded and Haru stepped down the hall quickly and quietly so he wouldn't attract attention.

As Yuki turned back to the line, Kagura appeared in front of him. "Yuki," she said quietly before they entered the dining room. "It's all going to be alright… right? Everything will work out, won't it?"

Yuki could only stare down the now vacant hallway.

"I hope so…" He finally whispered.

* * *

Kyo stumbled into the fancy bathroom and quickly closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door, breathing heavily. It had been so long since he had seen any of them. And they had forgiven him. They didn't hate him. They didn't want to kill him. Akito had made it seem as if they all had chosen Yuki's side to his. But they in fact, seemed to have chosen no sides. Why, even Yuki had spoken up for him.

Kyo shook, feeling both hot and cold again. He crept towards the large mirror in the room and stared at his reflection. The blood down his chin glistened ruby red. Seeing blood made him feel different right now. It… fascinated him.

As quick as that sensation came, it went away. Kyo wiped the blood from his face and stared at his reflection again.

All of a sudden a lightning headache struck him. The hot-cold feeling intensified and Kyo recognized what was happening.

The Cat had arrived again.

* * *

"_Hello, Kyo…" _An eerie voice whispered his name. Kyo spun around, looking all around the bathroom for the gruesome creature. Nothing stood out of place in the white marble room.

"_Kyo…"_ The voice said again, in a small singsong way.

"Where are you?" Kyo called, anxious to find the source and get away from it.

"_Why Kyo… I'm right over here." _Something tapped him on the back, and Kyo jumped and spun around. Only the mirror was behind him.

"Hello?" Kyo called again, waiting for the Cat to speak up again. A weird echo swam throughout the room, growing louder and louder until Kyo collapsed on his knees in front of the floor to ceiling mirror, with his eyes squeezed shut. It was only when he opened his eyes that he realized that his reflection was not doing the same. It was standing over him and smirking. Kyo backed up, still on his knees.

"What… what are you doing?" Kyo asked.

The creature smiled in Kyo's body, placing his hands on the glass mirror, the only barrier in between them.

"_Kyo," _it called, _"What happened to our deal?"_

Kyo shook his head. "I can't… I won't… Yuki stood up for me." He shuddered as the creature continued to smile at him. His own body was smiling at him.

_"Kyo… do you know how long I've waited? I was locked up for hundreds of years, waiting for the day when our people would be avenged. You promised me you would help. You failed. But you promised, so you will still help."_

Kyo felt strangely dizzy. He shifted his weight off his legs, trying to stand up to be of equal height as his reflection.

_"I've tried so hard to get where I am. I even used that disgusting rat to try to help kill him. Ironic isn't it?"_

"What… what are you talking about?" Kyo said, finally rising from the floor.

_"That rainy day… you remember, right? You were in the safety of your home… or so you thought. The girls were upstairs, and you and Yuki quarreled. He said such awful things. That was the day you ran to get our book. The day I was finally truly awakened. Kyo. I made Yuki say those things. I don't have much strength over the rat itself, but if I rest long enough, I ams able to influence him enough to say those things."_

Kyo shook his head. "No!"

_"Yes… I suppose you could say he just… lost control… On a related topic… how have you been feeling lately? Have you been tired? Dizzy? Have you been feeling as if something has been… draining your energy? As if your body is being… shared?"_

Something clicked inside Kyo's mind. "You… you…" Kyo shook, than he made a dash for the door. The creature watched wickedly. Kyo's hand closed on the door's handle and he tried to pull, but to his dismay, the door wouldn't budge. He turned back around and put his back against the door.

"What do you want?" He screamed.

_"You know what I want."_

"I can't kill Yuki!" Kyo shouted.

_"Well, maybe you can't,"_ the creature said, smiling. The Cat put his hands against his side of the mirror and started to push slightly. Slowly, the surface started to ripple, and to Kyo's complete horror, the hands began to slide through the glass. The rest of the body followed. Kyo could only watch and shake as his reflection emerged from the mirror and now stood in the same dimension as he. The Cat grinned. "Maybe you can't…

"…But I can."

* * *

Haru stumbled from room to room. Kyo was nowhere to be found. He sighed. He knew had an awful sense of direction, but this was plain ridiculous. He should be able to find Kyo by now. He ran his hands through his hair, calming himself to prevent his black side from taking over. He only needed to search a bit more, he convinced himself.

Haru continued his hunt, finally passing the door to the west bathroom. As he passed, he heard the handle rattle. Then he head Kyo yell….

…at himself?

Confused, Haru listened in on a conversation he was never meant to hear.

* * *

Kyo's eyes widened. "Are you going to put me in the mirror?"

The creature cackled. _"Of course not… I don't replace people. I just take over. I need your body Kyo… I need your memories and to be you. And I want you to be there for it all."_

Kyo shook his head, not understanding. The creature grinned. _"When Yuki said those things about your mother, I used his memories of her. I didn't take him away from his body… He was still there. That's why he remembered it all. He was there, just like you'll be there to see it all."_

Kyo shook his head. "I won't let you!"

"_Like you even have the strength to fight," _the creature said, taking a step towards Kyo. Kyo straightened up.

"I can sure as hell beat you!" He yelled in defiance.

The Cat came closer and Kyo lashed out, kicking him. Well, he kicked _through_ him. He didn't hit him at all. The creature now stood right besides Kyo.

"_I promise Kyo… this won't hurt one bit."_ He grinned and before Kyo could run, He grabbed hold of Kyo, put one hand to his chest, and then… with an incredible shake that spread tremors throughout Kyo's body… the creature was gone.

Kyo looked around. Was he really gone? Kyo inhaled and straightened up. He looked around with curiosity in his eyes, and then turned around to open the door. Before he even reached the handle, he doubled over in severe pain. He fell to his knees as his insides squirmed. Something was fighting. His body was fighting something. Images flashed before his eyes. And then… in his head, a new voice spoke.

"Hello, Kyo… thank you for maintaining such a lovely house for me." Kyo felt his muscles contract on their own. When the convulsion stopped, he stood up.

Well, he didn't stand up, but his body did. Kyo watched in shock as his body moved on its own. He had no control. The Cat was in charge. He stealthily walked towards the mirror.

"What are you doing? This is my body!" Kyo screamed… well… in his head… He didn't seem to have control over his mouth.

The creature ignored him and stared at his new body in the mirror. Kyo continued to shout, but the creature took no notice. Finally, it spoke.

"This disgusting cast on my arm… You're a weak little thing, aren't you?" The creature raised his arm. "I'm not weak. That's the difference between us." Swiftly, he brought the arm down on the side of the marble sink. The plaster cast cracked as a result of the impact, and thousands of little blue shards flew throughout the room.

"I need that!" Kyo screamed. Well, as much as he could scream inside his own mind. He stared at his exposed broken arm, where several bruises still lurked. The creature grinned and flexed his fingers.

"Much better."

"Why are you doing this?" Kyo repeated.

The creature looked bored. "Wow you catch on slow. I want revenge. And if you stand in my way, you'll only suffer. I'm going to kill Yuki and that's that!"

"No way in hell." A new voice added. The creature turned his head to see Black Haru standing in the doorway.

* * *

Just as quickly as the creature came, it calmed down and took on a placid tone.

"Haru?" He said innocently, "What's wrong?"

Haru stood in the doorway, eyes blazing. "That day… in the woods, when I saved you Kyo… I didn't just happen to hear screams and find you on the ground. I heard you agree to kill Yuki. I didn't say anything, and that was stupid of me. But I've got you now, Kyo."

The creature stared at Haru with sharp penetrating eyes, "What did you see?"

Black Haru looked taken aback by this. "I didn't see anything… I just heard you say you were going to kill Yuki."

Suddenly, Kyo felt the creature calm down. He felt the smile grow on his face. The creature suddenly said happily, "Well, if you didn't see, then you don't really know."

"See what?" Haru yelled.

"Now, now… "Black Haru"," the creature said. "You know one of my secrets… but do you really know who I am?"

Haru was silent.

"Well… you were right, I am going to kill Yuki… and no little punk cow is going to stop me."

"I am."

"Good boy, I was hoping you were going to say that."

Haru looked confused.

"Now Hatsuharu, listen closely. I am not Kyo. I am the pure spirit of the Cat. Kyo's not here anymore."

Black Haru seemed a bit shocked by this confession. "Then bring Kyo back!"

"Oh, I want him to see this. I want him to see me kill Yuki. I want him to hear his anguished screams and pleas for help. I want him to be there for it all. But he is in no way getting this body back. But you see Haru… we have a problem now… you know all about us. And you know all about what's going to happen. And we can't have that, can we? One of us is going to win… and whoever wins is going to do what he wants… am I right?"

Black Haru nodded, getting ready for a fight.

"Good boy. Now shut the door and get ready to die."

* * *

"Where's the ox?" Akito asked a little while after the group had reentered the dining room.

Yuki kept his gaze on his plate. "He went the bathroom."

"A half an hour is a long time to be in the bathroom." Akito concluded. "I hope he's not looking for Kyo. Who knows what that crazy monster could do to him."

"Akito," Shigure began.

"What?" Akito snapped.

"Nothing… I was just thinking that Haru probably got lost… you know how he is."

After another ten minutes, Akito stared at Haru's empty plate. "He should be back by now." There was no concern in his voice, only irritation."

"Never fear, I will search for our beloved Haru!" Ayame volunteered cheerfully.

"Like I'd trust you," Akito sneered. "We'll all search for him." He stood up and motioned for the door. "Come along, Yuki," he said, addressing the teen who's head was still bent over his plate.

The group stood up and followed, but Yuki and Kagura stayed behind.

"Kagura," Yuki said softly. "Haru went to find Kyo… if they find them both together, they'll both be in huge trouble."

Kagura bit her lip.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Hiro asked from the doorway. Yuki and Kagura looked at each other and then quickly caught up with the group.

The journey down the hallway was silent. Akito and Shigure led. After several minutes Akito stopped. He stood in front of a door that was slightly ajar. He frowned. "This isn't right." He pulled on the handle and opened the door. No one was prepared for the scene that followed.

All of the mirrors had been smashed to thousands of glittery pieces. The curtains had been pulled won and lay in ripped shreds. Small ornaments and knickknacks had been pulverized against walls and bloody puddles were frequent in the room. In the middle of it all was an unconscious Haru. Hatori immediately ran to investigate the damage, while the rest hung back in shock.

Akito's laugh echoed throughout the room. "Kyo," he said between deep laughs. Than, his voice sobered and quickly turned to anger. "You see what happens when that cat is involved?" he shouted.

"Now Akito, we don't know that Kyo did this, "Shigure said, rushing to help Hatori. "How is he?"

Hatori shook his head, "We have to get him cleaned up first. Yuki hand me a towel." Yuki reached for one and watched as a few pieces of garbage rolled off it; blue plaster to be exact. Yuki was the only one who noticed this, and he was silent about his discovery as he passed off the towel.

Hatori began to wipe up the blood. He could see many cuts and bruises. His ankle was also swelling up and there were several deep gashes requiring stitches.

"Uncle Hatori," Kisa said innocently, "Who did this?"

Hatori shook his head. "We'll only know when Haru wakes up… and that might be awhile." He said reluctantly. The group stood very still until finally some helped Hatori move Haru to his office. The rest of the night involved waiting for Haru to wake up.

And so the New Year's feast ended.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the first book of a three-part series. (No, this story isn't finished yet, but I'm just warning you all.) When this one ends, I'm going to start a new story; AKA the sequel.

Thanks to all my reviewers for cheering me up and motivating me to keep writing! Also, on a more personal note… one of my reviewers asked me how many of you guys were males… This made me curious too… If any of you feel comfortable sharing this, put it in your next review. (Some people do get concerned about this sort of thing, and I respect your right and privacy not to divulge ANY information. Do not share anything you feel uncomfortable telling me.)

Orchid's Rain- Why, Thank You! I'm glad you re-found my story and still enjoy it!

d.masher: Don't worry, the Cat is back and he is pissed…(can I say that word here?)

melting snowflake: Oops, I didn't get to update on the 22nd… I hope your finals went well though!

starship gazer: Ha, I updated way after your finals were over… sorry… lol

Kenya: More updates, less dying. Do we have a deal?

Star: Yay! You picked up on my foreshadowing for last chapter!

Deviliscious: I love torturing Kyo, too! (As you can tell). Don't worry, I've got loads more fics planned for after this one with lot of Kyo angst… Yay sadists! (Or something less creepy sounding)

Hyper-writer14: Don't worry, there will be some more Kyo abuse (sorry), more cat, and more Haru (yummy!).

Kira Temeki: I hope some of your questions were answered with this chapter!

Silverchild of the winds: Nope, Uo has the book.

Fruits Basket Fan: Hm, are you the only male reviewer here? I have absolutely no idea… But it's good to know that I've attracted reviewers from both of the sexes. But that is a good question.

Winter's Light: Yuki is being sort of night to Kyo… Hmm….

Eclipsedlight: Oh, this chapter is Long alright.

Leiko Hiroko: Oh, I hope so, too… Akito deserves awful karma…

Shizmoo: Sorry I made you wait so long!

Japanesenut: You're favorite story? Really? And don't worry, Uo will be back soon…

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter, too!

She who must not be named: I hope this update made you smile like you promised!

Tailfeather- Yea, Kyo falling out of a cupboard would definitely not be the worst thing in the world!

Fullma8712: More updates on the way.

Dark-wolf-soulx: Your reviews are so awesomely random, just like all of my friends. Hmm… wouldn't it be awesome if you were one of my friends and I just didn't know? That'd be so cool.

Dark Inu Fan: I hope the trio can keep their memories, too…

Starship Gazer: (Did you notice that two starship gazer's reviewed?) Ooh, you were DEAD ON with some of you're guesses. But you're right, the answers will come out in due time.

ShadoWalker: Haha, I'll try to keep making long chapters.

Shadow7272: Cat's back… Kyo dead? Hmm… that gives me some ideas… Haha.

FurubaFreak: You got a chapter dedicated to you, enough said.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Yea, same as the last thousand chapters…

Author's Note: I haven't updated in a long time… and here are my excuses: AP Exams (Ah!), Karate Test, and preparing for my Confirmation. Yes, I know, I'm horrible… Oh well!

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 25

* * *

Kyo sat in his room, shaking, as he replayed every moment of the fight in his head. The creature had been merciless and used Kyo's body to its complete potential. Normally when he fought Haru, Kyo held back a little to prevent him from causing any serious injuries to the ox. But the creature had used Kyo's body like a weapon. It probably even added a bit more strength than Kyo was naturally capable of.

The creature threw Haru into windows so that glass shards scattered and pierced his skin. It delivered blow by blow until Black Haru snapped and white Haru came forth again. Kyo could still see Haru's confused, disappointed face, and his beaten, bleeding, unconscious body.

Haru had thought Kyo was attacking him. He thought Kyo was betraying him. He couldn't possibly have believed the Cat when he said that he had possessed Kyo. Kyo shook his head. He did betray Haru. He could've tried harder to stop the monster. And when the beating was done, and the bathroom destroyed, the Cat merely smiled and to Kyo said, "Don't worry, I'll let you take over from here." Then the creature withdrew himself into the recesses of Kyo's mind and Kyo once again regained control over his body.

At first, Kyo had stayed and waited by Haru's side. Then he realized what would happen. He'd be blamed. So, Kyo ran, leaving the bathroom door slightly ajar so someone would see Haru and help him. Then he fled to his room, closed the door, and curled up into a ball, where he was tortured by images of the fight the entire time.

* * *

The Sohma's had originally sat down in Hatori's wing while they waited for him to tend to Haru. While they sat, their thoughts all strayed to Kyo. They all wished that when Haru woke up and was asked who did this, his answer would not be their red-haired cousin.

It wasn't until after an hour of waiting that Kagura spoke.

"Shouldn't someone tell Kyo what's happening?" She asked softly.

Akito's glare narrowed on her face. "As if he doesn't already know! The next time we see him should be the day we lock him up forever! Right after Haru's confession!"

Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably. Hatori entered from the back.

"He's still out of it. He probably won't be awake for a while."

"What can we do to help?" Ritsu asked timidly.

"Nothing really, how about you all just go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

Although none of the group really wanted to go to bed, they were all extremely tired. Grudgingly they stood up and made their way to their rooms. Akito walked to his corridor, passing Kyo's room. He stopped and leaned over, sliding a key in the door and locking it tight.

"Good night, my little monster." He said, eerily, then went to his room and settled down for a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

_Saturday Morning_

Tohru cleaned the house from top to bottom after her friends left. Not like the house was dirty, but… Tohru just needed to keep busy. She continued to sweep, wash, straighten, and reorganize until about noon. Then she stepped off onto the spotless porch and looked out. In the distance, a few bodies could be seen walking towards Shigure's house. Tohru squinted and recognized Yuki and Shigure.

She froze. They were not supposed to be home for another few days. She can't face them now. Not without Uo and Hana. What if she blurted the secret? While Tohru panicked, Yuki and Shigure drew closer.

"My little flower! You've come to greet us!" Shigure cheered.

"Shut up." Yuki muttered to Shigure, to tired to make a better comeback.

Tohru put a smile on her face. "Yuki? Shigure? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be home for another few days, I thought."

"Well… it's a long story," Yuki answered, trudging up to the doors and sliding it open. "I think you should sit down for it."

Tohru looked concerned and followed Yuki to the table, where she sat down. Shigure also entered the room.

"Last night… during the celebrations," Yuki said slowly and clearly, "Haru was attacked."

Tohru gasped. "Is he okay?"

Shigure jumped in, "Well, he had some pretty bad gashes and a twisted ankle and was knocked out pretty good, but Hatori said he'll be fine once he wakes up. In the meantime, it was decided that everyone would be sent home… just to be safe. And to be honest, Akito wasn't really in a partying mood anymore."

Tohru was pale. "Who did this?" She squeaked.

Yuki and Shigure looked at each other. Shigure nodded to Yuki to continue. Yuki turned back to Tohru and exhaled. "We're not sure… and we won't be until Haru wakes up… but… well… right now, all the evidence points to Kyo."

Tohru shook her head. "No! That's not right! Kyo wouldn't try to kill Haru!"

Yuki shook his head. "I know but…"

"But Uo and Hana said--" Tohru cut herself off. Yuki jumped at their names.

"Did they say anything else to you about the curse?"

Shigure looked back and forth, worry etched into his face.

"No," Tohru quickly lied. "They said that after New Year's we were all going to hang out together."

Yuki nodded, "Well, I'm sure Haru will be up and around soon, so don't worry too much…. And as for Kyo…" Yuki trailed off and shook his head, then stood up. He walked to the door, and then turned back with a look of disappointment on his face. "Innocent until proven guilty." He muttered, than walked to the stairs.

Shigure flailed dramatically, "Oh I don't know if I could take any more bad news!" He sang.

Tohru gulped. The next few days were going to be hard.

* * *

Yuki hardly spoke much the rest of the day. He mainly sat in his room and thought.

'Kyo, how could you do this? We al trusted you and forgave you.' Yuki bit his lip, remembering the blue plaster shards around the bathroom. 'Your fingerprints are all over this Kyo… why?'

* * *

Kagura finished hanging her kimono in her closet, than collapsed on her bed. She hugged her kitty cat backpack close to her.

'There has to be a way to prove Kyo's innocence. Someone must know something.' She shook her head, trying to remember anything special from that night. Nothing came to mind. The only thing she really remembered was how thin Kyo was.

Kagura softly began to cry.

* * *

Uo unpacked her clothes and toothbrush once she arrived back home from Tohru's house. She cleaned up her room and then cleaned it again. She sighed, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

'Was telling Tohru the right thing to do?' She growled. 'Of course it was. Kyo needs help from all of his friends right now.'

Uo sighed again and continued to sort the few possessions she had. The Book came into view. Uo shuddered, but reached out to open it. The Book fell to one of the last few chapters. She read it.

Uo's eyes widened. She grabbed the book, and then ran fromher apartment.

* * *

Hatori was putting away some bandages when a groan caught his attention. He placed the items in their cabinets and turned around to face Haru. Haru shook his head from side to side until finally he woke up. His eyes scanned the room, resting on Hatori.

"Hmm, so I guess New Year's was a bust," Haru joked, his voice scratchy.

Hatori shook his head. "What happened, Haru?"

Haru looked pensive. "I think… after Akito told us to go back to the feast, I went to find Kyo… yes I remember stopping in front of the bathroom."

Hatori patiently waited.

"But, I don't remember anything that happened after that."

"I guess that's normal. You did hit your head. It's common to forget certain details after a head injury."

"No… that's not it… I didn't forget because of my head… I don't know what happened because I went Black." Haru revealed.

Hatori stared at him as he continued.

"Yes… I remember getting angry… there was something that pissed me off… something that I heard before I went black."

"And what was that?"

Haru shook his head. He had a migraine and couldn't remember much. All of a sudden the door bust opened, and Akito angrily entered the room. Blood dripped down from the side of his head and there was a bruise circling his throat.

"Akito, what happened?" Hatori rushed to the head of the house.

"He escaped! The little monster broke the door down and hit me! When you catch that little beast I'll kill him! I'll skin him alive!"

"Akito, please calm down!" Hatori urged, quickly grabbing a bandage.

The phone rang.

* * *

Kazuma's name flashed on the caller ID. 

"Hello?" Hatori answered, putting Kazuma on speakerphone.

"What's going on over there?" Kazuma asked, clear and direct.

"Kazuma, I'm glad you called. Kyo's run away."

Silence overtook the phone. Hatori knew at that moment that Kazuma was torn. He was happy that Kyo was free, but Kazuma also was fearful of what would happen if Kyo were to get caught.

"Well, how long ago did he leave?" Kazuma finally responded.

"I don't know," Akito answered coldly directing his voice into the speaker. "That brat knocked me unconscious. He nearly killed me!"

Hatori interrupted, "It is of the utmost importance that we find him, Kazuma. Is Kyo there?"

"No." Kazuma's voice was quick and cold.

"Do you know where he could be?"

"No."

Akito was frustrated with Kazuma's lack of information. "Kazuma," Akito's voice was icy, "You realize that when I get my hands on him, I'll kill him. There won't be anything left." Akito reached a finger out and pressed it on the receiver, ending the call.

Hatori stared at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get the bastard!" Akito yelled.

The phone rang again.

* * *

Yuki threw a shovel over his shoulder and picked up the new packet of seeds in his right hand.

"Yuki, are you going to your secret base?" Tohru called hesitantly from the porch. Yuki turned from the path he had already started walking on.

"Oh, Ms. Honda, I didn't notice you were there. Yes, I'm going, but I'll be back in an hour. I just want to plant these seeds quickly," he said, holding up the packet for her to see.

Tohru smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll make some lunch for you when you get back."

Yuki smiled at her, and turned back to his path. His body was so used to these woods, he didn't have to pay any attention to them. His mind could wander while his feet led him to the secret base. His thoughts strayed to New Year's.

'Why had Kyo attacked Haru? What had Haru done? Why did Kyo break his own cast? What did Akito really know about all of this?' Yuki shivered. This whole affair was twisted. Something was happening and Yuki couldn't stand that he didn't know what was going on.

As Yuki continued to his garden, he felt different. The air felt different. It was as if each crunch of the leaves below him, or the whistle of the wind through the trees was really whispering, "Go back. Go back…" Yuki sped his pace up a bit to get to his garden as a cold wind blew through his hair.

He rounded the last turn and smiled. His garden, were everything was as it should be.

No, wait, something was out of place.

Yuki stopped and stared.

Kneeling by a rock, with his head bent low and his back to Yuki, sat a very bloody, confused, Kyo Sohma.

* * *

_2 Hours Earlier_

Kyo stared at his hands. Light continued to filter through the narrow widow into Kyo's dark prison. It illuminated the blood on his hands.

It had been worse at night, when the eerie moonlight shone through and made the blood look black. But during the day, he still saw it. Bright red this time.

Haru's blood.

Although, Kyo wasn't entirely sure. It could be his blood, too. He knew he had gotten a gash on his shoulder from the broken mirrors. The wound hadn't closed. It needed stitches.

Whose blood it was didn't matter.

What mattered was there was blood on his hands.

Blood does not belong on one's hands.

Kyo had tried rubbing his hands on his clothes, floor, and walls. He even tried spitting on his hands. The blood wouldn't go away.

Kyo wanted to throw up. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. Did he kill Haru? Do the others know what happened? Is the Cat still inside of him?

Yes he was. Kyo felt him. The Cat enjoyed playing with Kyo's mind. It had brought forth all of Kyo's troubling memories just to torment him. From being called a monster, to every fight with Yuki, to his mother's suicide. He relieved a lifetime of shame and sorrow that he had blocked out within the period of one night.

Sometimes, the Cat even spoke to him, taking delight in Kyo's distress.

"Did you see the way his eye's widened when you threw him through that mirror?" It giggled. It had a sick sense of humor, like Akito. "Or when he went 'white'? His face was priceless!" The creature chortled, replaying the images in Kyo's mind.

"STOP! STOP!" Kyo pleaded, putting his bloody hands over his face.

"Aw, little Kitten… Are you sad? Do not cry… I will get us out of here. The time is right. We will kill the rat today."

"No!" Kyo screamed, but it was too late. Already he felt possession of his body shift to the Cat. He was flung to the back of his own mind and the creature took Kyo's body and stood up. Then he held Kyo's dirty hands to his face.

"Mmm, the smell of blood is intoxicating, do you not agree, little cat?" He leaned his head forward and licked his hands. "Haru tastes good," he murmured.

Kyo watched in horror. "You can't do this! Stop!"

"Shh… I think… Akito is walking down the hall now." The creature said, tilting his ear towards the door. "Yes, it is… let's give him a nice shock now, shall we?"

Before Kyo could fathom what was happening, the creature pounced at the door and with immortal strength, he kicked the heavy door down. Akito, who had been passing, was hit with the corner of the door. He screamed as he saw a triumphant Kyo staring at him.

"You monster!" He screamed, clutching his head. "What are you doing?"

Kyo approached him with an odd smirk. "Stay out of this, you whiny brat. Kyo is mine now." Then, Kyo threw his hand around Akito's throat and squeezed. "And I will never give him back…just as we agreed."

Akito struggled to breath, and Kyo release him.

"But you should know," the creature said, as Akito felt himself losing consciousness, "I plan on taking Yuki, too." Akito slumped to the ground unconscious. The Cat smiled and walked out of the house and into the forest… eager to find the Rat.

* * *

"Kyo?" Yuki asked hesitantly. He stepped a little closer. Kyo was mumbling to himself and rocking back and forth. "Kyo?" He called again, a little louder. Kyo spun around suddenly. Yuki was surprised to see blood all over him. There was flesh blood on his chest and fingers.

"Kyo, what happened? Are you okay?" Yuki said, dropping his shovel and seeds and running to his cousin's side. Kyo shook his head and met Yuki's purple eyes with his crimson ones. They had a strange, crazed look to them that made Yuki shudder.

"No, no…no…no…not okay…not okay…" He rocked back and forth.

Yuki stared at him, instantly understanding there was something terribly wrong with Kyo.

"I… I have to get it out, Yuki!" He screamed, clawing at his chest again. Blood welled out of new cuts and Yuki quickly grabbed Kyo's wrists to stop him.

"Kyo, stop!" Yuki ordered.

"No, no! Yuki, I have to get it out!"

Yuki pulled Kyo to his feet. "Let's go back to Shigure's house…okay? We can call Hatori and he'll help you get… it… okay?" Yuki said trying to let Kyo know he was on his side.

"Yes…yes…" Kyo continued to mumble, "Hatori can cut it out."

Yuki stared at Kyo, and then began to guide him through the paths back to the house. Occasionally, Kyo would mumble something to himself. "I'll get rid of you. You can't stay in me."

Yuki tried to keep a strong face, but there was no denying it. Kyo had snapped and Yuki had no idea what to do. They emerged from the forest and saw the house about thirty yards away. Tohru was outside doing the laundry. Yuki screamed to her.

"Tohru, call Hatori!"

She looked up. "Kyo?" She called back in surprise.

"Call Hatori!" Yuki yelled again, and Tohru ran inside.

Shigure was sitting at the table when Tohru stormed in. He saw her flushed, frightened face and immediately stood up.

"Tohru, what's wrong?"

"Shigure, call Hatori! Yuki found Kyo and he's hurt!"

Shigure jumped to the phone and quickly dialed Hatori's number. In seconds, his best friend picked up.

"Hatori!" Shigure yelled.

"Not now, Shigure… I can't take your loud voice right now." Hatori answered. He had the largest of headaches. Shigure could tell he was on speakerphone, as Hatori's voice seemed far away, and he heard several voices in the background.

"Hatori, you need to come here right now!"

"I can't Shigure, we have a major problem… Kyo's missing."

"He's here!" Shigure said energetically. "And he's hurt!"

Akito's voice broke through angrily. "I'll kill him!"

Hatori interrupted. "What happened?"

"I don't really know. Yuki's with him, bringing him inside right now."

A loud gasp filtered through the phone.

"Haru?" Hatori asked, whirling around.

All of a sudden, Shigure heard Haru yelling into the phone. "Shigure! I remember! It was Kyo! And Kyo, he said he was going to kill Yuki! Don't let him! Hurry! Keep him away! It wasn't the real Kyo!"

A loud noise blurred out Shigure's next words, and the line went dead.

Hatori ran to his car.

* * *

"A few more steps, Kyo," Yuki said soothingly, ushering Kyo inside the house. He helped Kyo steady himself in the living room.

Shigure was on the phone in the next room.

"Kyo, Hatori's on his way," Yuki promised.

Kyo nodded, then shook his head. "Yuki, you have to… go away… far, far away."

"Kyo, I'll wait until Hatori comes." Yuki answered.

"No! Go now!" Kyo yelled. "He doesn't like you!"

"Who, Hatori?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"No! The Cat… he…the Cat!"

Yuki shook his head. "Kyo, I know you don't like me. It's okay, just relax."

"No Yuki! He'll hurt you! He's… he's-" All of a sudden, Kyo's body went rigid. He leaned forward, clutching his stomach. "Yuki…he's going to…" Kyo let out a scream of pain, but still tried to continue talking. "Yuki, he's going to-," Kyo let out another cry and Yuki panicked, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, Kyo stopped and straightened up. There was something different about him now. He still had that crazed look in his eye, but it was a calm, calculated insanity. An evil, tense one. Kyo licked his lips and smiled at Yuki.

"He's going to kill you."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that's satisfied all of you! I also want to thank everyone who checked up on me and motivated me to update while I was on my little hiatus. This is dedicated to all of my loyal readers! The next update should be up soon!

Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Kyorocks: Thank you!

Kai-Seiyen: I'm glad you like the flow of my story! I try to make my story appeal to as many people as possible and include all different genres in it.

Angela-Marie: Ha, I'm a stingy reviewer, too! I appreciate you coming out and reviewing though! It means a lot! I'm glad you liked how I've manipulated Kyo… I try my hardest to write this as interesting, and suspense fully as possible. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Melting snowflake: Ha, with the rate I'm updating at, I'll probably 67 when I finish this trilogy!

Kenya: lol, I updated… but it took a bit longer than expected…

Fruits Basket Fan: Yea, the reason I didn't have Rin say much is because I really don't know a lot about her character. I try to remain relatively spoiler free, and I only own up to the 13th manga, or whichever one's they release in English. Hopefully, I'll know more about Rin soon though, and then I could put her in my story more!

d.masher: Haru and Kyo covered in blood does sound pretty awesome… I mean… horrible… yea, that's wrong… cough.

Star: Yea, that Cat is evil!

She who must not be named: Sorry I took so long to update!

Hyper-writer14: Ha, you don't have to apologize for a long review! And thanks for putting me in your favorites! That's so sweet! And yes, the Cat does deserve to be beaten up for what he's done to Kyo and Haru!

SakuraWolf11: I do like Harry Potter, but unfortunately, I never wrote any real fanfics for it. If you need help, I can try to help, but I really suggest going to my favorite Harry Potter fanfiction site. That site is beyond amazing, and they have a lot of tips there and some excellent authors. The stories and people there are the reasons that I actually started to write fanfiction.

Japanesenut: Yes, I don't want Kyo to become a murderer… we'll just have to wait and see though…

Eclipsedlight: Thanks!

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa: Hopefully have more updates up sooner!

Tailfeather: Yea, stay away from mirrors for a while… you never know when your reflection might pop out and try to posses you.

Shizmoo: Actually, this isn't my first fanfic… it's my first Fruits Basket fanfic… I actually wrote two Smallville fanfics… if you want to read them, you can check them out… but I wouldn't recommend it. Haha… And don't worry, I love making Kyo get beat up too… we're all just… sick people… Haha, just kidding.

Bouncing Shii-chan: Haha, thanks.

Dark Inu Fan: Yup, Possessed… I thought that would be a fun twist. Poor Kyo is all I have to say.

Dark-wolf-soulx: I hope your house-move went smoothly and everything is up and running now. And now that things are ending here, I should have a few more updates. After June, I'm all for the updates.

Shadow7272: Ha, yes, I suppose I am slightly evil… but just wait, things will get a lot worse for poor Kyo before they get better… if they get better….

Shadowalker: Sorry it took so long to update! You were on the edge of your seat for over a month! Boy must your bottom hurt!

Starship Gazer: The Cat does leave Kyo every now and then… he lets Kyo regain possession… but Kyo's really … well, insane. Ha… and Akito might be mad… or he might not be… Hmm….

FurubaFreak22: Of course I dedicated the last chapter to you! You deserved it! Sorry this update took so long!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me.

Authors Note: Surprised?

* * *

Book of the Cat

Chapter 26

* * *

Yuki stared at his cousin for a second, then he felt his defensive instincts in his body begin to react. He immediately became very aware of Kyo's tense, insane body posture and the way Kyo's eyes glistened manically. 

It was a good thing that Yuki had settled into a fighting stance, because at that moment, Kyo's leg swung out and would have collided with the side of Yuki's head if Yuki had not been able to block him.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" He yelled, as he tried to block a barrage of punches. A few actually hit him. And they hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kyo doesn't live here right now," his cousin answered.

"Kyo! Calm down!" Yuki yelled at his deranged cousin as Kyo swept down and aimed a kick at Yuki's chest. Yuki went flying into the next room, where he knocked into Shigure and pulled the phone off the wall. Yuki was a bit dazed by the blow, but Shigure shook his shoulder. Yuki realized he was lying on top of Shigure.

"What?" Shigure asked, but stopped as a triumphant Kyo stood over them.

"Whatsa matter? Is the little rat afraid?" Kyo said, his voice significantly different than anything Shigure remembered. Tohru walked into the room with a first aid kit.

"Kyo? Oh! Yuki, Shigure, are you okay?" Tohru asked, ever the concerned friend. Before Yuki could warn her, Kyo lunged around and grabbed Tohru by the wrists. He yanked the kit from her hands and pinned her wrists to the wall with his hands. Yuki bounced up.

"Put Mrs. Honda down and leave her alone!" Yuki ordered. Tohru let out a frightened squeak and struggled to release her arms.

"Hmm…" Kyo thought, "but that's no fun." Yuki lunged for Kyo and kicked him in the chest. Kyo released Tohru, who skittered to Shigure's side.

"Stay calm, Tohru," Shigure advised, "Hatori will be here soon and Yuki's got it under control until then." Shigure watched the fight. "Yes, Yuki's got it under control…" He tried to reassure himself. But to be quite honest, he wasn't entirely positive who was in control right now.

Kyo aimed another high kick at Yuki, who blocked it and sent his own kick to Kyo. It didn't even connect with Kyo; he had dodged it seconds before it even reached him. Kyo lunged forward and swept Yuki's ankles, who fell to the floor. Yuki's head smacked into the hard wood. He blinked as Kyo stood over him.

"So weak…" Kyo smirked.

Yuki felt his blood boil. "I'm weak! Look who's talking!"

"Kyo," Tohru called from behind, "please stop!" Kyo turned his head to look at her, and then he turned back to Yuki and slammed his foot down. Yuki rolled over just in time to avoid getting his wrist smashed. He got up and took some steps back into the kitchen, trying to drag the fight away from Tohru. Kyo followed him like an animal stalking it's prey. Tohru screamed and Shigure quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"Stay here. Do not move until Hatori comes," Shigure ordered. Once he was sure she was going to be okay, he dashed into the kitchen. Kyo and Yuki were facing the middle of the room. Bruises and cuts were visible on Yuki's faces and arms, while Kyo seemed absolutely fine, even though Yuki had hit him several times.

"Kyo, stop!" Shigure yelled. Kyo looked back and Yuki took this opportunity to dive at Kyo. He grabbed Kyo around the legs and brought Kyo crashing down, his head banging to the countertop. Shigure hovered near the doorway, unsure of what to do. Yuki released Kyo and sat back. Kyo's eyes were closed.

"Is he down?" Shigure asked tentatively.

"I think so…" Yuki said, turning back. Kyo's eyes snapped open and he placed his hand behind his head. Yuki got into a fighting stance immediately. Kyo withdrew his hand and stared at it. Bright red liquid glistened over his fingertips. Kyo was mesmerized by it. Yuki looked at the blood apologetically, but Kyo didn't seem hurt. He just looked up and growled.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one, Rat." Kyo jumped up and reached for the countertop. He swung back around, a large cutting knife in his hand.

"STOP KYO!" Shigure yelled. He attempted to come closer, but Kyo threw a jar from the counter at Shigure's head. It hit him and cracked on his forehead. For a second, Shigure stood straight and tall, then he slumped to the floor. Yuki's eyes darted from Shigure to Kyo.

Kyo only smiled, causing Yuki to take some more steps back. His instincts told him to run, and he began to sprint to the next room to find a better weapon against Kyo's knife. Kyo followed him. Yuki stopped at a dead end. The room was closed off and only had one door. No windows either. He turned back around to face Kyo, who slid his fingertips along the blade of the knife. He didn't seem to notice the blood that dripped from his hands.

"Kyo, stop!" Yuki said, holding up his hands as he backed up to the wall. His body felt exhausted, and he was experienced an asthma attack triggered by stress.

"But, Rat, if I don't end it all now, it will never stop."

"Kyo, listen to me… you've got to---" Yuki never finished his sentence. He was interrupted at Kyo slammed the knife down into his left shoulder. He screamed as the severe pain shot from his fingertips across his body. He slumped against the wall, panting heavily. Kyo stood over him, holding the bloodstained knife.

"Kyo, stop!" Yuki pleaded again, blinded by the pain. He cradled his injured arm closer to his chest.

"Don't worry, Rat, this will all be over in a second," Kyo raised his arm to strike again.

"Kyo!" A new voice emerged, both teens looked, startled to find Kazuma in the doorway.

* * *

"Kyo, I've raised you to fight, but I've never raised you to be a murderer." Kazuma said softly. Kyo merely shrugged. Kazuma stared at Kyo, sizing up his demeanor, fighting stance, and mannerisms. Finally he asked, "Who are you?" 

"Well, at least someone in this family has common sense," Kyo laughed. Yuki grimaced from his spot on the floor as the pain intensified.

"Leave my son alone." Kazuma said forcefully.

"That's not in the plan." The Cat responded. Suddenly, he jumped up and flung the heavy table across the room. It hurtled in the air towards Kazuma, who broke it with his fist before it could hit him.

"Hmm… well, you caught the table, but, how about this…?" Kyo's eyes glittered as he flung the knife towards Kazuma, who quickly dodged it. However, while he dodged it, Kyo rushed at him with such an intense speed that Kazuma was unprepared. Kyo quickly landed blow by blow to Kazuma's head, then twisted Kazuma around and knocked him into a wall. Kazuma attempted to sweep Kyo's legs, but the Cat was too fast and powerful for Kazuma. He blocked all of his moves.

"I'm bored now," Kyo pouted as Kazuma gasped for breath. "Time to end this." Kyo grabbed Kazuma's head and quickly brought it crashing down on his knee. The intense blow caused Kazuma to pass out. Kyo smiled and retrieved the knife, turning back to Yuki. Yuki's asthma attack seemed to have worsened.

"Now, let's finish this," Kyo grinned wickedly. He grabbed the knife and held it over his head, pointing it straight at Yuki's chest.

"STOP!"

* * *

"Oh what now?" Kyo yelled, still holding the knife in place. He sensed Hatori in the room. 

"Kyo, you cannot do this!"

The Cat shrugged, his eyes still on the wheezing rat. "Well, maybe Kyo can't, but I can."

"No, you can't either." A new voice joined the conversation.

The Cat actually shifted his gaze, staring at the new face. He scanned Kyo's memories for a name.

"Uotani," he finally responded.

* * *

"Now, why can't I kill the rat?" The Cat asked unenthusiastically. 

Uo smiled. "Your time is up."

Hatori looked apprehensively between the two, and then stared back at Yuki. Yuki seemed to grow steadily worse by the minute. His chest heaved up and down and his eyes showed a struggle to remain conscious.

"What do you mean, 'my time is up'?" The Cat asked, raising Kyo's eyebrows. He turned back to Yuki, preparing to strike again.

"I read the book," Uo answered, causing the Cat to turn again. "I know you only have thirty days from when Kyo opens the book. In a few minutes, your time will be up, and you'll be stuck for many more years until some new sucker comes along."

"Like you know anything, you stupid girl," the Cat yelled, but Hatori noticed that the Cat's calm manner had quickened a bit.

"Come on, Kyo! I know you're in there!" Uo yelled suddenly. "He's weakening now! You can fight him!"

Hatori looked back and forth between Kyo and Uo. 'What was going on?'

"He can't hear you right now," the Cat yelled, and then raised the knife to strike again.

It was then that the Cat realized a few things. First of all, the girl was right, it had been thirty days. His time was almost done. Which means, his power was severely draining right now. Kyo however, would not be able to feel the Cat's control weakening. For all Kyo knows, the Cat could be getting stronger. And the Cat also had one more advantage, Kyo's mind was so broken and mangled that he could easily be manipulated.

The Cat approached Kyo in his mind.

"Kill the rat or I'll kill everyone in this room."

Kyo's muddled brain still protested. "No! I can't!"

"Then everyone in this room dies," the beast said, tightening Kyo's grip on the knife.

"No!" Kyo shouted. "I'll… do it… I'll kill Yuki."

"Good boy," the Cat purred, slowly withdrawing to the back of Kyo's mind. It would only be a matter of time until that Rat was dead, and then he'd have full control. Kyo felt himself returned to his body, the knife in his hand made him feel sinister, sick and dirty.

"Do it now!" The monster shouted.

Kyo nodded and raised his arms.

"No!" Uo shouted, running forward with Hatori.

Tohru screamed, emerging from a hidden place behind the door.

Kyo brought the knife down.

Blood splashed onto Yuki's face.

* * *

"_I was just thinking about what we read. Do you see how much the Cat hated the Rat? It's unnatural. Over one hundred pages dedicated to that. No one should hate someone that much."_

"_I hate Yuki that much."_

"_No, you don't. I know you fight with him and compete with him, but deep down in there, somewhere in that black hole of a heart, you care about him. You wouldn't want him to die or something…not like the feelings the Cat in this book has towards the Rat."

* * *

_

Hatori and Uo stopped running. Tohru stopped screaming.

Kyo looked at them; sweat dripping down from his brow as he removed the knife from his own stomach.

* * *

"Kyo," Uo whispered, trying to get closer. Tohru came up behind her. 

"Don't," Kyo whimpered. "He can't do anything if there's no body for him."

The creature screamed in Kyo's mind. "Idiot! Moron! Stupid, foolish human! You'll pay for this!"

Kyo's eyes rolled in his head.

"Kyo!" Hatori said, getting closer. All of a sudden, Hatori, Tohru and Uo were thrown back several feet as an orange aura exploded around Kyo. The matter twisted and turned, molding itself into the shape of Kyo's evil form.

"If I have to go back, I'm not going alone!" It screamed.

Uo and Hatori got to their feet again.

"Kyo!"

* * *

A flash of light blinded them.

* * *

Blinking awake, Uo sat up. Hatori also started to get up besides her, and Tohru began to stir as well. Hatori immediately returned to his senses and rushed towards Yuki's side. 

"Where's Kyo?" Uo shouted, her and Tohru looking frantically around at the empty room.

Shigure and Kazuma came up behind them. "Where's Kyo?" They both asked, equally concerned.

Uo closed her eyes, forcing her mind to go back to the last moments before she blacked out. The Spirit's last words repeated themselves in her head.

* * *

"If I have to go back, I'm not going alone."

* * *

End of Book 1

* * *

Book 2 starting later this summer.

Authors Note: Phew, I started this story in September! Anyway, Book 2 will be starting soon, with answers to even more questions…

Where's Kyo?

Who were the bodies in the forest during chapter 10?

What else did Uo learn from the book?

How will the Sohma's react to Uo and Hana's discoveries?

What about the hinted deal between Akito and the Cat?

And oh so much more that you've all been asking in your reviews…

Sorry for leaving all of you with that cliffy for so long!

* * *

Thanks to my absolutely wonderful reviewers! 

Shadows: I'm glad you liked my story!

Suiren-san: More of what Uo found will be divulged in the sequel.

Lolliiepop: Ha, sorry it took me so long to update.

Myloveiskyo: The sequel will be out soon!

Random person: Ha, sorry for the cliffy!

Inlove2: Thanks for the compliments!

Kira Temeki: Ha, sorry about the cliffy!

Orchid's Rain: Yup, poor Kyo!

Tatertotts: I'm glad my story hit the spot! I always like some suspense/action/adventure in my stories.

Leiko Hiroko: Lol, thanks for being so understanding about the AP tests!

Kenya: Yea, the Cat can so take Akito.

Kyo'slittlekittenkisa: Ha, sorry for making Kyo scary!

She who must not be named: Ha, sorry for the suspense for so long!

Shizmoo: Ha, well… Kyo's gonna be in loads of trouble… so don't worry, torture will be included in Book II

Tailfeather: Ha, I gave you cliffhanger for almost 2 months… you probably want to kill me!

Eclipsedlight: Ha, sorry for taking so long to update!

Winter's Light: Ha, sorry for the evil cliffies!

Dark Inu Fan: Uo's readings will further be discussed in the next book. You'll have to read the sequel to learn more!

Fruits Basket Fan: Thanks for being so patient and understanding with exams and such… Congratulations on your graduation!

Hyper-writer14: Ha, well, Kyo didn't "kill" Yuki, so, that's good, right?

Starship Gazer: The Cat and Akito's deal will be discussed the next book, Arisa's finding will be discussed in the next book, Kazuma does make an appearance… Kyo may or may not survive, and the Cat and Rat's fight is far from done. And yes, you might have to wait a while for those questions to all be answered.

Shadow7272: Ha, sorry it took me … like, 2 months for an update!

The Cheshire Katt: Thank you! More to come later this summer!

Sakoko-chan: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, sorry this one took so long!


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note:

I know, it's been a long time… As I have been told by my faithful reviewers. The sequel is now up, so go to my profile and check it out. The updates will be slow, but after May I should be able to post faster.

Thank you for being so patient with me as I studied, did homework, studied, slept, and ate over textbooks.

-Jacqui


End file.
